


His Mother's Son

by Cheycartoongirl8



Series: Broadcasting With Mother [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 56,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Alastor's mother has forsaken Heaven to be with her son. She's now in Hell, ready to be reunited. Yet the reunion comes with a few surprises and Alastor isn't quite sure if it's a good thing that his mother is there. After all, he does have enemies that would love to find a weakness to bring him down and they might of found it...
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Broadcasting With Mother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191512
Comments: 96
Kudos: 364





	1. Arriving in Hell

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Hazbin Hotel Fic! Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving in Hell

Being sent to Hell was a problem for her. Heck she ASKED to be sent down there, much to the shock of everyone in Heaven. After all, why would one _choose_ to go down there? But she spent plenty of time up with the Big Man, his angels and the other people awarded with eternal happiness and peace. But the thing was...she wasn't happy up there. The only person that she wanted to join her was never going to be able to. And it broke her heart learning about his deeds. But she understood. He was her son. After all, she killed herself. Well, it was in self defense. But she still took a life. In a way, she felt that it was justified to send her down to Hell. The parents could see her point, but they wouldn't dare trade their place to go down there. Well she was. Others were calling her crazy, foolish, insane, but they didn't know the bond she had with her son. She was all he had. He was all she had. She couldn't stand being apart from him any longer. That was her baby boy. And she was going to make sure that they were reunited. 

She awoke with a jerk. She sat up, looking around in panic for a quick second. She was in an alley. Trash, Trash cans, and various of other objects were scattered around her. She could see that the sky was red. She was in Hell. She moved to stand up. She paused, seeing her reflection in a puddle. Her skin was a pale gray, her eyes now red, along with her hair, she was wearing a purple dress, made from the mid-1920s, around the time that she died. Her ears now looked like they were coming out of her hair, similar to a doe's. She stood up, inspecting herself more. She even had a tail like a deer. Odd. She didn't know that you ended up with special features in Hell. Quite different from Heaven. Oh well, she can cope. She needed to find her son. Dusting off her dress, she walked out onto the street. She wasn't quite sure where to begin. After all, this was Hell. They weren't going to be so friendly and kind like up in Heaven. But she needed to to get information on where her son was. 

As she was walking, she had to admit, the city was much bigger and more modern than New Orleans was before she died. But she was an adaptable woman. After all, she was able to adapt to the changes in Heaven, she can handle the changes here. The thing was...she couldn't rely on being a good Christian woman. This was Hell. Living right didn't mean a thing down here. Which means... a small smile started to tug on her lips. She could be as sinful as she wanted. All those years of society shaping her into being the perfect homemaker and wife. To be a righteous godly woman. The restriction on what a woman was to do and behave was now gone. First thing first, she was going to get a job! She then frown, a thought coming to her. She was in Hell. She wasn't in heaven. She didn't have a place to go. She needed a place to go. And to get a place, she needed money. And to get money, she needed money. She didn't have very many skillsets that her time gave her. Well... she could sew. She was a dressmaker in her past life. She started to look for dress and fabric stores. She managed to find one. A shop with a sign that said _Franklin and Rosie's Emporium_ on it. Though the "Franklin" was x-ed out. He must've died in the recent extermination. 

She felt a shiver run through her. She hoped that her darling son didn't perish in one of those horrid events. She never condone them, but the higher uppers in Heaven deemed them necessary due to the over population in Hell. Due to habit, she sent a small prayer that her baby boy was still alive. Taking a breath, she entered the store. She felt herself relax a bit. It was a simple fabric store. No clothes in sight. Okay, that's fine with her. She knew her fabrics quite well. If she found this "Rosie" she could even offer her services to help make dresses and other clothes for their clients! To increase business! That's always a good thing! She made her way through the aisles. She saw one or two other demons scanning through the fabrics. Slow... but she could work with this. And like her earlier thought, her experience as a dressmaker could help the business improve. 

She managed to find the counter. There was no one behind it. But there was a bell with a sign that read "Ring bell if no one is at counter." And that is was she did. A moment or two later a female demon wearing a red Victorian-style dress with a large sunhat with several different shades of red feathers and a row with three skulls on it. The demon had pure black eyes and pale gray skin. 

"Hello. Welcome to Rosie's Emporium. How can I help you?" 

"Hello, Ah, Elliana LaBlanc. But ya can call me Elli. Ah was hopin' ya was hirin'." 

"And tell me why I should hire you?" Rosie drawled, not at all impressed with the woman in front of her. 

"Well, Ah was a dressmaker in mah past life, 'nd Ah know mah fabrics quite well." 

Rosie still didn't seem impressed with her. Elliana frowned. She didn't want to go to any other place. She didn't have any other skill sets that the other jobs could offer her. Even though this was Hell, she hoped that Rosie had some compassion for what she was going to do. Hell was a brutal place, but damn her if she didn't try! This was for her son! 

"Look, ya probably don' care. But Ah'm a mother jus' lookin' fer her son. I jus' got kicked outta Heaven. Ah ain't got nuthin'. Please jus'....give me a chance ta show ya what Ah got. Ah'm a real hardworka'. Ah don' care what Ah need ta do fer ya. A chance is all Ah ask." 

Rosie studied the woman in front of her. Surprised. She got kicked out Heaven? Looking for her son? She glanced the woman over. She was a deer demon. If anything she looked quite similar to a very certain friend of hers. Maybe... she wasn't sure, but if this woman who she thought she was, if she turned her away... oh that would not make her friend happy. If she wasn't then... well she gained a new employee. After weighing the pros and cons of hiring this woman she made up her mind up.

"Very well...Elli you said? You're hired. You can start tomorrow." 

Elli's face split into a grin. 

"Oh thank ya so much! You wouldn't happen ta know a hotel or somet'ing Ah can stay would ya?" 

A sly smile spread onto Rosie's face. Oh she just knew how she was going to get her friend to owe her big time. They were literally going to owe her their life for this plan that she had. Especially if this woman was who she thought she was. She only hoped that they were there. Because she didn't want to miss the look on their face when she arrived with this woman! 

"I know just the place where you can stay. Just give me a moment to take care of these two customers and we'll be on our way." 

"Oh you are such a dear! Thank ya eva' so much! Ah don' mind waitin' at all! After all, Ah got...well, Ah got all eternity really!" 

Rosie smiled. And not one of her usual smiles that was filled with slyness or sinister intentions. It was a genuine smile. If this woman was who she thought she was, she could see why her friend spoke so highly of her. She radiated care and love. Which wasn't something that you'd find down her. But...this was a woman who said it herself. She was a mother. She just needed one thing to confirm who this woman was. 

"So...what's your son's name? Maybe I might know him. If he's still down here." 

Elli gave a hopeful smile. 

"If ya did, that would be wonderful! His name is Alastor."

* * *

**And that's that end of the first chapter! Until Viziepop releases the full series of Hazbin Hotel and name drops Alastor's mom's name and their last name, Elli LaBlanc will be her name. And please leave reviews! I would love to hear some feedback! Til next time!**


	2. Welcome to the Happy(Hazbin) Hotel!

**Here's chapter two! Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Happy(Hazbin) Hotel!

The trip with Elli had her riding in a Taxi with Rosie. She kept most of her time looking out the window, keeping a look out for her son and gathering the surrounding of her new home. It was definitely not like Heaven. She could feel the sins of the world down here. Up there, even though there was peace and serenity, it still meant there was an unwritten rule on how you had to act. Here, you could do whatever the hell you wanted without any punishment. Sex, drugs, murder, all a standard down here. Now as a woman of the 20th century, such things didn't really appeal to her. But to others, she could understand why they felt so at home here. She was half-listening to what Rosie was telling her. But she understood the gist of it. Other than Lucifer and Lilith, there are other demons that are so powerful, they were called Overlords. She managed to understand a few of the big ones. Valentino was in charge of the porn industry. That didn't really appeal to her, so she would have no trouble avoiding him. Vox, the Overlord who controls the televised events (picture shows in her times) and electronics. Velvet was another. She controlled the social media. And then there was the Radio Demon. Rosie wouldn't give her much information. Just a-

"He's from your time. You two might meet sooner than you think. You'll really like him." 

Strange, but if he was from the 1900s, then maybe he might know where her son was. Rosie said that he had his own radio show down here. Maybe he might know Alastor! Alastor was a radio host before he died. Maybe they were friends! Wouldn't that be something! The two bonding over their favorite music, their favorite radio shows when they were alive, she could just see the two hanging out! She had a large smile on her face just thinking about it. Well, any thought about her son sent a smile to her face. She really couldn't wait to see him again. They had so much to talk about when they reunited. Shortly they arrived at the hotel. Elli smiled when she stepped out of the taxi. This was the beginning of her new life in Hell. She couldn't wait. 

"Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel." Rosie told Elli. 

Elli felt her smile get a little bigger. Rosie placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Let me help you get checked in." 

Elli nodded. The hotel wasn't much when she walked in. The lobby was mostly empty, except for a cat demon that was at the bar. Rosie went up to the front desk and hit the bell. A moment later a thin pale gray-skinned woman with long white hair with pink stripes near the end with a pink bow came out. She was wearing a white mini dress with two navy x's on the chest., a navy belt and navy frill on the bottom. She had on navy evening gloves, a choker and thigh high socks, one navy and the other pink stripped. Her left strap of her dress was falling down her shoulder, exposing her...bra strap? Elli wasn't sure. Unless it was a strap to what she heard was called a "Tank-top." The woman was missing an eye, which was a symboled by a pink x. 

"Welcome to the Happy Hotel. I'm Vaggie, the manager. Are you checking?" 

"Yes, but uh... yer sign says that it's de Hazbin Hotel." 

Vaggie's smiled faltered. 

"I...have no idea who changed the sign, but we'll get it fixed."

Elli nodded. 

"Ah jus' arrived in Hell. And Ah currently jus' got me a job." 

"That's okay. If you become a patron, you'll get your room for free." 

"A patron fer what?" 

"We're a hotel to help get Sinners redeemed, so they can get to Heaven." 

Elli's eyes widen. She didn't think such a thing existed down here. She plastered on a smile. She didn't know how the other angels couldn't see that the Sinners couldn't be redeemed, when they obviously had a literal program down here to ensure it. She had so many questions, but she didn't want to bombard the manager. Especially when she as just checking in. She just gave a simple nod. 

"Would you like to become one?" 

"Ah'm afraid not. Jus' the place ta stay till Ah afford mah own." 

Vaggie gave a simple nod. 

"What's your name?" 

"Elliana LaBlanc. But ya can call me Elli." 

Vaggie typed her name into the computer then handed a key to her.

"You'll be on the second floor in room 223." 

"Thank ya kindly sugar." She studied the girl for a moment then smiled. "Ya know darlin', ya got a beautiful eye." 

Vaggie looked at the woman, a light blush coming across her face. 

"Oh uh...thank you." 

"'Nd thank ya fer de room." 

Vaggie watched as the doe demon went up to her room. She frowned in suspicion. She looked very similar to Alastor. The woman was obviously older than him. But she didn't want to assume that she was in anyway related to the Radio Demon. He was bad enough. Yet as far as she could tell this woman was very polite. Her smile and mannerisms were very sincere and considerate. And the compliment... this woman was not like the other Sinners. And in a way... she liked that. She was like a kind grandma that everyone adored. She had a feeling that the woman was going to be that for the hotel. Maybe in a way, that would be good for the other patrons in the hotel. She felt a warm smile tug on her lips. 

"Welcome to the Happy Hotel Elli. You're going to have quite the experience here."

* * *

**Elli has finally arrived at the hotel! But what now? Will she finally be reunited with Alastor? Thank you and please review!**


	3. The Reunion

**It's chapter 3 everyone! Yes, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Alastor and Elli reuniting! Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Reunion

Since she didn't have much due to arrival in Hell, she figured she could make the rest of the day to get to know her fellow... neighbors? Neighbors felt like the correct word. After all, they were living in the same building. And she was genuinely curious about the other... should she call them demons? She wasn't sure what to address them as. She figured she could ask that nice lady at the front desk. Uh...Vaggie! That was her name! Miss Vaggie would know how to address her fellow...comrades down here in Hell. But there was other things she needed to consider. She needed to get some toiletries, as well as some clothes. She couldn't keep wearing the same dress. Especially to bed. She needed a proper nightgown. She was glad that Rosie hired her. She needed to ask her what day and how often she was getting paid. While she was not used to the new... technology that was going around, she figured it wouldn't hurt to learn how to use them. Another thought came to her mind. Was Alastor using these new technology? If he was, would he be able to teach her? Actually that last thought was ludicrous. Of course he would teach her! He'd do anything for her! ...oh, she really couldn't wait to see him again!

Going down, she greeted a few of the patrons that were staying there. From what she learned, yes, they were all demons. Or sinners, depending on who she spoke to. So demons were the correct phrase. Okay. She can deal with that. There wasn't very many residents at the hotel. She was surprised to find out that that one of the patrons, Angel Dust, happened to be their star patron with how famous he was. Angel Dust was a... very flamboyant spider demon wearing a white and pink stripped suit, a black and pink bowtie, a choker, all four of his hands were covered with pink gloves, a pair of very small shorts, and thigh high black boots. Elli felt a bit of pity for him. His left eye was completely dark without a pupil. She had a feeling that he was almost blind in that eye, but she didn't want to come off as insensitive. She felt the same way about Miss Vaggie as well with her missing eye. He seemed quite nice, even though he was a little...er...inappropriate in how he spoke. ...what was she talking about? This was Hell! Of course he would be so... crass in how he spoke! She really needed to learn to not be so stuck in her ways. 

The next person she met was a little lady named Niffty. Elli thought she was very sweet. She was obviously after her time. If her outfit didn't indicate the time period. She was the hotel's maid. Elli was quite surprised to that she was quite the little speedster. She knew that she already liked little Niffty. She was very polite and very sweet. Next was the gentleman at the bar. His name was Husk from what she got out of the grumpy feline demon. Not exactly very friendly, but she figured over time she could win him over.

The last person to meet was the owner of the hotel, Charlie the Princess of Hell.

"O-M-Goodness! I am so glad you have joined us at the Happy Hotel!" The princess greeted her. 

She had white skin, with red cheeks, light blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail that went down to the back of her upper thighs, and she was wearing a red jacket and a black bow tie, and black slacks. She was very enthusiastic and asked her plenty of questions about herself. Elli was a little taken aback at first by Charlie's hospitality. She didn't expect the princess of Hell to be so... friendly. Not that she was complaining! She was glad that she was! Charlie was very sweet and patient with her when she was asking her questions on Hell and what the rules of the hotel was. The princess was even kind enough to offer help buy her the necessities that she needed. 

"You were an angel before!?" Charlie gasped. "Why did you come down here for?" 

"Well ta be honest, Ah'm lookin' fer mah son." Elli explained as they made their way down the stairs. 

She had ran into Charlie as she was coming out of her office. 

"Oh! Well I hope you find him. Hell is such a big place." 

"Ah do too." 

"Since you were up in Heaven, do you think you could help me? I would deeply appreciate it." 

"Ah would be happy ta Sug." 

There was no way Elli could deny this sweet woman her dream. From her conversation, Charlie really cared about her people, and seeing them viciously slaughtered every year was heartbreaking to her. She really wanted her project to succeed. And she was more than happy to lend her experience. Charlie gave a little happy squeal and hugged the doe-demon. 

"Oh thank you soooo much!" 

Elli smiled at her. The moment they reached the main floor, the smell of lunch was on its way was being made. She didn't know what it was, but it smelled very good. She couldn't wait to try the food. She was about to ask what lunch was going to be, when the door of the hotel swung open. A silhouette of a slim man with ears similar to her's and sprouting antlers stood in the doorframe. 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! How are we this fine evening?" A voice with a strong radio sound asked. 

Before anyone could answer, the figure stepped in to reveal a deer-demon just like herself. The man was dressed in all red with a radio microphone in his hand. His skin was gray and his eyes were two shades of red. Despite the small changes, there was no mistaking. This was her son. Elli brought her hands together. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. It was him. It was her son! She took a step forward, catching the other demon's attention. A lock of shock appeared on his face, but his smile was still present. Silence had filled the room. 

"Alastor?" 

She could hear a record scratch, silence filling the room once more. His ears perked higher at her voice. 

"M-mother?" Alastor choked out, tears also forming in his eyes. 

He slowly went up to her, cupping her face in his hands, to make sure that she was real. She was. He looked up at her, since she was a couple of inches taller than him. She nodded in confirmation, holding her arms out for him, a gesture telling him to come hug her. The Overlord wasted no time and threw himself into his mother's arms, face burying in her chest as he sobbed tears of joy. Elli hugged him close. Kissing and stroking his hair. Tears were also falling down her face. 

" _Bebe mwen. Bebe mwen. Ti gason dous dous ti bebe mwen an_." She cried, holding him closer. 

" _Mwen regrèt manman, mwen se konsa se konsa regrèt_." He babbled, his voiced muffled by her chest. " _Mwen se tankou yon pitit terib_." 

Elli's eyes widen and she grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. 

"Alastor! _Ou pa gen okenn bagay konsa_! Ya mah precious _bebe_!" She wiped away his tears. 

"But Mama," he sniffed, his usual radio filter having been dropped from the emotional reunion, "Ah'm a serial killa'! How are ya-" 

She shushed him, placing kisses all over his face and hugging him closer. She ran her fingers through his hair, a common thing for her to help calm him down when he was upset and to sooth him. He sniffed and buried his face back into her chest. 

"Ah don' care _bebe._ Mama's done t'ings ta." 

Questions were running through Alastor's mind on how his mother could've ended up down in Hell. After all, from what he remembered, she didn't do anything wrong to end up in Hell. It didn't make any sense. He remembered her reading the bible nearly every night, the prayers for breakfast, lunch and supper, attending church every Sunday, and helping everyone in their little city. She deserved to be in Heaven.

"Den how ya-?" 

"Ah wanted ta be wit' mah son. Heaven ain't home if a Mama can't be wit' her son." 

That did it. That broke the mental dam that Alastor was holding. He broke down even harder, and buried his face deeper into her chest. She wasn't happy in Heaven. She left Heaven for HIM. HIM. The only family she had known. The child she had risked everything for. In a way it was a bittersweet victory for him. He knew that she deserved to be in Heaven, but he loved that she ditched the place to be with _him._ Oh the sweet irony! He was so choked up he couldn't speak due to him crying so hard. It didn't matter. She was here. He was there. They were together. That was all he ever wanted. And he was grateful for it to happen.

" _Mwen renmen ou manman_..." 

" _Mwen renmen ou tou ti bebe_." 

She was here. He was there. They were together. It was the greatest day of both their Afterlives. They couldn't be happier then they were at that moment.

* * *

**Alastor and Elli have finally reunited! But how will their relationship go now? Okay so it's canon that Alastor is Creole. So...translations!**

**" _Bebe mwen. Bebe mwen. Ti gason dous dous ti bebe mwen an_." - "My baby. My baby. My sweet sweet baby boy." **

**" _Mwen regrèt manman, mwen se konsa se konsa regrèt_." - "I'm sorry Mama. I'm so so sorry." **

**" _Mwen se tankou yon pitit terib_." - "I'm such a horrible son." **

**" _Ou pa gen okenn bagay konsa_!" - "You are no such thing!" **

**"B _ebe." - "Baby."_**

**" _Mwen renmen ou manman_..." - "I love you Mama..."**

**" _Mwen renmen ou tou ti bebe_." - "I love you too baby." **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Elli has officially reunited. Now, they have a lot to catch up on. And Alastor is... a bit hesitant to tell his beloved mother on how much he accomplished. Read, Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Reconnecting

Moments seemed to tick by when Elli broke the hug, pushing Alastor up to look at her. Tears were still falling down his face and she wiped them away. A teary smile was on his face. Elli always loved his smile. She couldn't stand to see a frown on his face. Her precious son should always be smiling. And he was. It warmed her heart to see him so happy. She smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. 

"M'here _bebe._ Mama's here. _Pa gen plis dlo nan je ti bebe, tout bagay la oke._ " 

Alastor sniffed, nodding his head. He felt like he was dreaming but he knew that he wasn't. His mother was here. She had come down for him. He was very tempted to break down crying and throw himself into her arms again. He knew his fellow hotel residence were watching him, but he didn't care. To him, it was just him and her in the room all alone. He took a moment to compose himself, a pleased smiling spreading across his face. He went over to her side, motioning towards the kitchen. 

"I'm so glad you're here mother! Would you like some tea? We have so much to discuss! I'll take the time to make myself a pot of coffee as you know I'm not so fond of tea!" 

Elli smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek lovingly. 

"Ah would love ta, _bebe._ " 

Alastor's grin widen as he escorted her to the kitchen. He mouthed a quick "Thank you!" to Rosie before they entered the other room. There was so much to tell her! So much to show her! Though he was a little apprehensive on how she felt about his... more sinful nature. That was a conversation he was not looking forward to discuss, but it had to be done. And he might as well bring it out now that she was down here in Hell. There was one thought that he was absolutely terrified that might happen. Her disowning him. Oh what a horrible thing that would be for him! He wouldn't know how to cope if his own mother couldn't stand to look at her son anymore! Claiming that she had no son! No! That wouldn't happen. His fears would never come through. Not from his mother who absolutely adored him!

Elli took a seat at the table, looking around to familiarize herself with the surroundings. She looked back at her son. She couldn't believe that she found him so soon! He was humming one of his favorite jazz tunes as he fixed her a pot of tea and himself a pot of coffee. It was such a nostalgia feeling. She remembered how often he would make both beverages when he was visiting her after he moved out. He never liked the taste of tea for some odd reason, but he loved the strong bitter taste of coffee. It was odd that her son preferred sour and bitter tasting things, even as a child, which confused a lot of people, because what child didn't like sweets? Apparently hers. But she found it a bit... satisfying? After all, sweets were very costly. Well... not now in this time period, but back then in their time period when they were alive, they were. As the coffee and tea were busy brewing, Alastor took the moment to bring over the cream and sugar. Mostly for her sake. She knew that he liked his coffee black. Alastor took a seat across from her. His smile getting a bit wider as he clapped his hands together. 

"So mother! I know you have tons of questions to ask and I am prepared to tell you everything you want to know!" 

Elli smiled at him. She did have many questions. 

"Jus' tell me 'bout ya life down here. How ya been doin' 'nd ev'ryt'ing. Ah'll ask mah questions inbetween." 

"As you wish mother!" His smile faltered slightly. "Just uh... you promise you won't be mad? I...did a lot of... horrid things." 

She reached over and took a hold of his hand. 

"Alastor, wat eva' ya did. Ah will always love ya 'nd will embrace dis side of ya. Ah came down here ta be wit' ya. ...'Nd Ah would like some help wit' not bein' so...good." 

Alastor gave a relieved smile. 

"Of course mother." He paused for a moment, looking for the right words on how to begin telling his story. "Well... as you probably found out in Heaven, I was a...serial killer, had the strange fascination with Voodoo and is a...cannibal." 

He stopped and averted his eyes. Slightly afraid to look at her. Afraid to see her reaction. That her son. Her precious, sweet baby boy that she had raised, would kill and _eat_ innocent people. Well, they weren't innocent to him, but still. He shifted, suddenly feeling self-cautious. He had no issues letting anyone else know, because well, this was Hell. But damn it! This was his _mother_! His kind, sweet, caring, doting, loving, tough as nails mother! The last thing she would want to hear was how her sweet darling little boy wasn't so sweet after all. He felt her hand gently touch his chin and moved his head to look back at her. She gave him an encouraging nod to continue. He did see that she had a slight disappointed looking in her eyes but there was some questioning in her eyes as well. He swallowed. 

"When I arrived down here, I managed to work my way to becoming an Overlord. An Overlord is a demon with immense power and influences. I managed to take down previous Overlords that have been in power much longer." 

He hesitated once again. He was normally so proud on how he would mercilessly kill, torture, maim, and devour whoever he pleased, gleefully broadcasting it all for Hell to hear. But... once again... he was telling this to his _mom_! He continued. 

"I...broadcasted my... sprees all over Hell. Letting everyone know that I had no fear or shame for what I did. That I would face anyone that dared oppose me." 

He paused. Unsure how to continue. Oh dear Lucifer. She didn't deserve to hear how horrid her darling son was. He saw the disappointment in her eyes. The pain he was causing her was worst than any torture he could imagine that Hell could dish out. How could he do such a thing to her? After everything she's done for him? He could feel tears of shame welling up in his eyes. What son would do such things behind his darling mother's back? 

"Alastor? Ali." Elli spoke, raising his face to look at her. She wiped a stray tear that fell down his cheek. "Is okay. Is okay." 

Alastor leaned into her touch. How he missed her... He knew he was a Mama's boy, but he didn't care. She was the only parent that he had known and he had no issues being the apple of her eye. He didn't want her to be upset with him. It made his heart ache if she thought ill of him. 

"...Are you mad mother?" 

"Ah got several emotions _bebe_. But bein' mad ain't one of 'em."

Alastor felt himself relax at her words. She wasn't mad at him. It felt so good to hear that. 

"Mother, how do you feel about the...path that I chose?" 

Elli frowned. 

"Well, Ah ain't gunna lie. Ah was shocked ta learn wat ya did. Ah was a lil' disappointed. Ah did raised ya betta'. But Ah still love ya. Ya my baby boy. My only question is why? Why did ya do de t'ings dat ya did?" 

Alastor was silent for a moment. That was a reasonable question to ask him. 

"...The thrill at first mother. But I didn't.... outright stalked people or chased them down. I guess you would call them... opportunity killings? But I always had a reason to kill for why I took them out. Being so crass to a lovely young lady. Doing me wrong in some way and oh..." A grim smile formed on his lips. "The way that they screamed and beg was just absolutely delicious." 

Elli gave a small nod. Well, he had reasons and just wasn't... killing just to kill. 

"'Nd when did ya...start eatin' 'em?" 

Another small bout of silence. 

"I believe it was when the Depression hit! Food was running low and even though my radio show was a hit, the money wasn't coming in and food was scarce. It was... not a bad experience and I found it quite good." 

Okay, another reasonable answer. He was just doing what he had to do, to survive. Elli understood. 

"Ah understand. It's a bit unusual. But like Ah said. Ah love ya." 

The tenseness of his shoulders disappeared and he felt himself relax. She didn't hate him. She didn't right out disown him. He honestly wanted to cry in relief, but he wouldn't dare. He felt her pull him into a hug, which he reciprocated. She still loved him. Thank the Nine Circles of Hell! He figured that was going to be all, but her next question caught him off guard. 

"Since...Ah'm gunna be livin' down here now... Ah wanna try not ta be so...good like Ah was. Ah know Ah need ta take small steps. ...what did eatin' 'em taste like?" 

Alastor looked at Elli with wide eyes, his grin then widening. 

"Like steak only not as salty!" 

"Ah no doubts ya add 'em ta ya food... Ah know ya wouldn't expect ya Mama ta ask such a thing. But... Ah want ta understand mah boy." 

Alastor's grin widen and he hugged her. 

"Mother, I would be absolutely delighted! Of course not everyone is willing to try! If you don't, then that's okay! More for me then!" 

Elli smiled at him. Her son was definitely not the same little boy that she raised. But she was glad that she was able to reconnect with him. And even though this side of him was... unsettling, she would gladly push aside her own feelings to try and understand him. After all, she was his mother. That was her job. And seeing him so happy to try something that he liked made her heart swell. She knew that she was making the first step into the right direction of her new Afterlife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elli has accepted her son's new sinful life! But she's wanting to step outside her comfort zone in order to get closer to him and to become more sinful herself! And what better way than to indulge in her child's new eating habits? 
> 
> Translations below! Thank you and please review! 
> 
> "Pa gen plis dlo nan je ti bebe, tout bagay la oke." - "No more tears baby, everything's okay."


	5. First Day, First Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to turns with Alastor's murderous and cannibalistic tendencies, as well as asking to try the new diet, Elli goes to her work on her first day at Rosie's Emporium! And in the process, she makes a new friend!

Chapter 5: First Day, First Friend

Reuniting and getting to know Alastor's more sinful nature was a truly eventful day. But like any day, it had to come to an end. She had made sure to show Alastor her room and in turn he did the same. That way they knew where to find each other. Of course when she went to bed, mere hours later she heard a knock and found her son standing at her door. In his nightclothes and looking almost ashamed at disturbing her so late in the night. She couldn't help but give a small smile, allowing him into her room. He ended up staying the night with her. Not that she was complaining. But she was pleased herself, comforted by having Alastor sleeping in her arms like he did all those years ago when he was a child. It may have been a one time thing, but it was therapeutic for both of them since they had been apart for so long.

Breakfast was quite pleasant with eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and other varieties of breakfast foods. She had once again, spent breakfast with Alastor. Him going on about his views on the hotel, which was purely for entertainment and he just wanted to watch everyone fail, telling her about he met NIffty and Husk, the other Overlords and who she should avoid (Namely the Overlord Vox who was his enemy) and the ones that she's okay with. Rosie happen to be one of them and was quite a good friend of his. Ah, that explained to why Rosie brought her here. She had to make Rosie a pie or something to thank her for reuniting her with Alastor. After eating her fill, she grabbed her plate and placed a kiss on Alastor's head, right between his left ear and antler. 

"Ah betta' get ta work. Miss Rosie told me ta be dere bright 'nd early 'nd Ah ain't gonna look like a fool on mah first day." 

Alastor looked up at her in surprise. 

"You're working for Rosie?"

"Ah am. Ah asked her fer a job 'fore she brought me here. Can't git a home if Ah ain't got money. 'Nd ya can't make money if ya don' got a job." 

He gave a slow nod, a bit of static emitting from him. She went over and placed her dirty dishes in the sink, then went back over to him. She gently cupped his face and tilted his head up slightly, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

"Ah'll be okay _bebe._ Gives me somet'ing ta do. 'Nd Ah look forward ta workin' fer her." 

"If you're sure mother. But if Rosie gives you any trouble, you let me know." 

"Ah will." 

She gave him a hug then walked out to start her first day of work. She was able to arrive at the Emporium on time. She went in to see Rosie waiting on her. She put a smile on her face. 

"'Ello Rosie! Ah'm ready fer mah first day!" 

"Good morning Elli. Have you ever worked in a fabric shop before?"

"No, but like Ah told ya, Ah was a dressmaka' when Ah was alive. So Ah know mah fabrics." 

Rosie nodded. She started leading Elli through the store, explaining which fabrics were where, the prices, how to cut them, how to work the cash register, which demons had tabs and such. The day started out slow. But as it further into the day, business began picking up. She managed to talk up the customers, getting to know them, what Hell was like and managed to give them ideas about new projects to keep them coming back. She was just finishing up with a customer when a woman with maroon red hair in a large bun walked in. She was wearing a black dress with a white neck cuff, with red on the bottom of the dress, (Elli wasn't sure if that was blood or not but she didn't want to know) had white skin with black eye-shadow, black lipstick on, and she was carrying an axe with her. Once the other customer was checked out, Elli flashed a smile at the new-comer. 

"'Ello! Welcome ta Rosie's Emporium! If ya need anyt'ing, jus' come 'nd ask!" 

The woman looked at her and grunted, walking into one of the aisles to do her shopping. Elli smiled. She took the time to straightened the counter. She heard a throat clear in front of her to see the woman that entered. She flashed a smile at her. 

"'Ello! Can Ah help ya wit' somet'ing?" 

"Yes.... I was wondering if you could cut me some fabic." 

"Oh sho' thing!" Elli stepped out from behind the counter. "Jus' tell me which fabric!" 

The woman lead her over to the aisle and over to the fabric that she wanted. It was blood red. Elli grabbed it and took it over to the fabric cut counter. She started unrolling the fabric. 

"How much do ya need sugah?" 

The woman told her how much fabric she needed and Elli cut out the desired length. In doing so, she started offering different styles, fabrics, and accessories that could help with what the way the woman to make the dress. The woman seem interested in what she was suggesting and went along with what she said. 

"Ah'm sorry!" Elli laughed. "Here Ah am talkin' yo' ear off 'nd Ah ain't even ask yo' name!" 

"My name's Lizzie. Lizzie Borden." 

"Well nice ta meet ya Lizzie! Like Ah told ya earlier, mah name is Elli. Elli LaBlanc." 

"I've never seen you here before. Did you just recently died?" 

Elli laughed as she started packing Lizzie's items. 

"Oh no! Ah've been dead since 1925! Ah jus' been kicked outta Heaven. Dis here's mah second day here." 

Lizzie blinked at her in surprise. 

"YOU left Heaven? Why?" 

"Mah son is down here. Ah wanted ta be wit' him." 

The other woman shook her head in amazement. She couldn't believe that someone from Heaven would actually forsaken it just to come down to Hell. And for her kid. Now that's a real mother! She had to give this woman some major credit. Not everyone would be willing to leave Heaven. As she was pulling out her wallet, She couldn't help but wonder who this mystery child of this woman's was. 

"Did you find your boy?" 

"Sho' did!" Elli grinned. 

"Do you mind if I ask what is name is?" 

"Mah lil' boy's name is Alastor! He told me ya folks call 'im de Radio Demon." 

Lizzie could feel her jaw drop. No way. No way in the Nine Circles of Hell! She couldn't believe. She was talking to the Radio Demon's mother! She stared at Elli. This sweet woman had raised one of the biggest Overlords in Hell! She just couldn't believe it. Elli didn't seem to notice her staring, then handed her her bags. She looked like she wanted to say something but she looked like she was debating on asking her. Lizzie quickly frown. Getting irritated at Elli's hesitation. 

"If you have something to say to me, then say it!" She snapped. 

"Sorry hon. Ah...well... Ah know dis is sudden, but Ah was thinkin' 'bout if ya wanted to join our sewin' club? My boy 'nd Ms. Rosie invited me in 'nd dere's somet'ing 'bout ya dat Ah like. Ya don' hafta if ya don' want ta. Ms. Rosie's got a garden on her roof dat she holds it. It's tamorrow. Ah'm new down here as ya know 'nd Ah was hopin' we could be friends....if ya don' mind dat is." 

Lizzie couldn't believe her ears. This woman wanted to be friends with her? While she had... some people that she hung around with, mostly other axe-murdering enthusiasts like herself, but she never considered them _friends_. Yes here this sweet woman was, freshly kicked out of Heaven, looking for some social interaction than her son and her Overlord Boss. She weighed her options. The woman herself was no threat. But her son was. But... she could use a friend. And Elli didn't seem like the type would use or backstab her. Oh... what the hell?

"Sure thing. What time is the sewing club?" 

Elli's face brightened at her accepted invite. 

"An hour afta' de store closes! We'll see ya there! It was nice meetin' ya Ms. Borden!" 

"Call me Lizzie." 

The doe-demon's smile widen. 

"Sho' t'ing Lizzie! See ya tamorrow!" 

Lizzie walked out, casting a quick wave goodbye to her. This was not how she was expecting to go but hey. She made her first actual friend down here. And it was the Radio Demon's mom. Oh she knew that her life had just gotten a lot more interesting. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elli made her first friend! And it's Lizzie Borden! If anyone is wanting a clearer visual on who Lizzie is, you know that red-haired woman that swung her axe at Charlie in her song during the lyrics "inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac?" Yea. I like to think that was Lizzie. She was requested to be in the story by Mister Enigma. Along with a few other historical figures. So thanks for reading and please review!


	6. The Sewing-Knitting Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After her second day of work, Elli joins her son's sewing club with her new friend Lizzie! And in the process they mean an... unexpected visitor.

Chapter 6: The Sewing-Knitting Club

The second day of work wasn't all that exciting. But it was afterwards that she was looking forward too. When closing time came, she had taken the opportunity to help Rosie set the tables and chairs up in her roof-top garden. The chairs and table were a Victorian style. In black respectively. Tea, cookies, finger sandwiches, sugar, cream and a pot of coffee was set out. The coffee being for Alastor respectively. Elli had learned from Rosie that it wasn't just a sewing club, but also a knitting club as well. Elli had no issues and she was quite eager to begin her first project in their little club. She, of course, made sure to inform Rosie that she had invited Lizzie, and the Overlord nodded in understanding. The doe-demon was very excited. As the time neared, the first one to arrive was Alastor. Rosie smiled at him. 

"Punctual as ever Alastor." She greeted him.

"As one should be!" He motioned to Elli. "You should thank my darling mother for raising me to be such a considerate gentleman!" 

"You're right," Rosie agreed, turning to her newest employee. "You raised a fine son." 

"Thank ya. Ah tried mah best bein' a single motha'." 

Rosie raised a brow. She was not expecting _that_ type of information. She knew from the time that she spent with Alastor that he talked about Elli frequently. But the fact that she raised him on her own? She definitely wasn't expecting to hear that. But the more she thought about it, Alastor had never mentioned his father. Anyone who knew the Radio Demon long enough could figure out that he as a Mama's boy from how he spoke. And now she understood why. It wasn't because Alastor preferred his mother over his father. He never had the option to be with his father at all. Now that started raising questions in her mind. What happened to her friend's father? Why didn't he stay? Did he die before Alastor was born? Was the man down here? Was he in Heaven? Also... it explained her friend's mannerisms. After all, she knew that similar to her times, men were not expected to cook, clean or sew. But Alastor knew how to do all of that. 

"Mind if I make myself a cup of coffee?" He asked her.

"Help yourself." Rosie offered.

The deer demon made his way over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs that were sitting in a circle with baskets of yarn, fabrics, and other sewing and knitting supplies next to the chairs. The table that homed the beverages and snacks was in the middle of the circled chairs. She had Elli go ahead and help herself as well. She took a seat next to Alastor. A bit reasonable, as this was her first sewing-knitting club meeting and she wanted to be with someone she was familiar with. Rosie couldn't help but feel a genuine smile appear on her lips. She had to admit, it was... sweet to see how happy Alastor was to having Elli be with him. The two had a strong bond. It almost made her wish that her bond with her own parents- woah. No. She was not going down memory lane. She took a seat opposite of Elli. Not long their other friend, Mimzy, appeared. Mimzy was a smaller, chubbier demon with gray skin. She had dark eyes with pink pupils. She was dressed in a 1920s flapper girl dress. She smiled at Rosie and Alastor. 

"Hey Rosie. Hey Al." 

"Hello Mimzy," Rosie gave a small nod at her. 

"Greetings Mimzy darling!" Alastor greeted then motioned to Elli. "I would like to introduce you to our newest member to our little get-together! My mother!" 

Elli smiled at the smaller woman. 

"Pleased ta meet ya. Ya can call me Elli, sugah." 

Mimzy shook her hand. 

"Pleased to meet you. Alastor talks a lot about you." 

Elli grinned. She offered to the empty seats between Rosie and Alastor. 

"Would ya like ta take a seat?" 

"Thank you." Mimzy sat down. "Since we're all here-" 

"Actually," Rosie interrupted. "Elli invited one more person to our group. We're waiting on her to join us." 

Several moments later, they all looked over at the doorway to see Lizzie coming in. Her axe dripping fresh blood. 

"Sorry. I would've been here earlier, but I ran into a little problem." 

While the other three didn't seem bothered by Lizzie's implications, but it was a bit much for Elli, who forced a smile, looking a bit uncomfortable that her newest friend just recently murdered someone. Lizzie sat her axe against the side of her chair as she sat down.

"So, since Elli and I are new comers, what do we need to be filled on?" 

Alastor laughed. 

"My! Aren't you the blunt one! Well, as we each work on our own projects, just pick something you want to make and start making it!" He turned to his mother. "Mother, anything specific you would like to make?" 

Elli thought for a moment. She smiled finally think up something. 

"Ah could do wit' a nice evenin' shawl."

"Any specific color?" 

Elli thought for a moment. Looking over the different colored yarns in the basket. 

"Pink would be lovely." She told him. 

Alastor nodded, reaching over to grab the pink yarn for her. She thanked him, taking the yarn and wrapping it around her knitting needles to begin working on it. Lizzie decided to make a cozy for her axe. She picked red yarn, to help soak and blend with any blood. Mimzy was sewing a new dress for a future show she had in mind. Alastor was working on stitching up some new gloves for himself. And Rosie knitting a blanket that could be sold in her store. The conversation mostly focused on Elli's arrival to Hell, how she was dealing with it and her reunion with Alastor. Alastor opened his mouth to make a comment when they were interrupted by an unexpected voice. 

"Aw, look at all these lovely ladies." A smooth voiced cooed. 

They all turned to see a man with dark gray skin with black eyes with green pupils. He was wearing a 1700s black coat with wide gold accents on it, white lace cuffs and ascot, matching pants that went to his knees, white stockings and black buckled shoes of his time period. He had white hair, styled with that from his time period as well. Rosie, Mimzy and Alastor look irritated at the newcomer, while Lizzie looked like she was ready to kill him and Elli just looked at the stranger with confusion.

"Marquis de Sade." Rosie greeted, forcing a smile. "I thought we told you you were not welcome to our little social circle." 

The stranger, Marquis, hummed as he made his way over. 

"Come now. I mean no harm my darlings. I just came to offer my services to my favorite girls and my beloved doe." He flashed a smile at Alastor. "It's not everyday I find a man who has such a woman's touch to him." 

Elli noticed that her son's smile seemed to get tense. His eyes narrowing. 

"I assure you my good fellow. We don't need any of your.... _services._ If you could politely leave, it would be much appreciated." 

"Oh come now," Marquis tsked, acting like he was disappointed. "I mean no harm. I'm sure you can find my company quite.... _pleasurable._ " 

He had leaned close to Alastor's face. The deer demon summoned his mic and pushed him away with it. He did not like having his personal space invaded. 

"If you would kindly follow my five-foot rule, I would deeply appreciate it!" 

"Of course darling. How forgetful of me." 

Alastor just kept his narrow gaze at the other man. Marquis set his sights on Elli. His grin widen a bit and he took her hand. Elli offered a shy smile at him. Unsure what to make of this newcomer. He placed a light kiss on her knuckles. 

"How rude of me to not introduce myself to such a fine woman as yourself. I am Marquis de Sade. And you are my dear?" 

"Elliana LaBlanc, Mr. Sade. A pleasure ta meet ya." 

She retracked her hand. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see her son glaring daggers at the man, despite the smile on his face. But it was a tense smile. The sound of static was coming off of him. He did not like this man. Lizzie picked up her axe. 

"If you don't leave, I swear I will chop you to bits!" She threatened. 

Marquis looked at her. A small smirk on his lips. 

"I like a woman with some fire in her." 

She growled at him. He looked them over.

"I was going to ask if one of you lovely ladies would like to accompany me into the city, but alas, I see that is not to be for tonight. I guess I must make my leave. Au revior!" 

The group watched as he left. There was a bit of a silence before Mimzy seemed to say what was on everyone's mind.

"Good riddence, the disgusting creep!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marquis De Sade, what an... interesting man he is. He was requested to be in the story by Mister Enigma. I had to do a bit of research to on how he was since I had never heard of him. And boy... does Angel Dust have some competition with how sexual this guy is! Though... I'm pretty sure Angel Dust isn't a sexual sadist like this guy was. 
> 
> Anyway that chapter 6 and please review!


	7. Separation Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since Elli has arrived in Hell. But she's been noticing some... odd behaviors about her son. And she plans on sorting them out.

Chapter 7: Separation Anxiety

Days passed and Elli managed to get used to being in Hell. Her and Lizzie had been talking and started to form a close friendship. She liked working with Rosie and the two had an excellent working relationship. She was even getting along really well with the others at the hotel. But she was getting a little worried. Not her safety. But of her son. Alastor had seem to be acting very odd. He wasn't sad or anything. He was very positive and upbeat. He helped the other patrons at the hotel. But she noticed that he stayed by her side as much as he could. Not only that, he's been sleeping in her room since they reunited. It was becoming a bit...concerning. She was currently out shopping and Alastor was right by her side.

She was pushing the cart through the grocery store. Hell was very similar to Earth. With a few... odd food items. But going off the list that Charlie had handed her, along with her own personal list, she made sure to get everything that was required. As she was shopping, she noticed that she passed one of the items that were in a few aisles that they were in earlier. Alastor was looking for a specific brand of coffee. Elli decided that she would run back to get the missing item for a moment then back before he could miss her. She walked away, leaving the cart with him, and went to retrieve the shampoo that she needed. She was surprised to see so many options and started trying to decide which one she should get.

Alastor's eyes scanned the cans of coffee in front of him. Looking for his favorite brand. Every time he came to the store he could never find his brand. It was honestly a bit frustrating. It was the strongest coffee he could find! How could there never be any when he needed it? Deathstroke Coffee? No. Inferno? No. His smile got a little tense as he felt his frustration rise. Where was his coffee at? Where in the Nine Circles was it? His eyes continued to scan the coffee cans until... he saw it. His coffee brand! And it was the last one! Marvelous! He grabbed it and placed it in the cart. 

"Okay mother, what is next on the li-" He stopped, seeing that she wasn't next to the cart. "M-Mother?" 

He looked around, seeing if she was further down the aisle. She wasn't. He panic start to rise in his chest. Did someone take her? Did Vox or anyone else who didn't like him, figured out that she was important to him and kidnapped her? Was someone torturing her? Ransoming her? _K-Killed_ her? Static kept getting louder and louder as his panic grew. He had to find her! He couldn't let her get hurt! He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she was taken away from him again! He ran out of the aisle, eyes frantically darting as he searched for her. 

Where is she? Where is she?! Not down in aisle 6. Aisle 7? Not there either. 8? 9? 10? She wasn't down any of them! He came to a stop, seeing that he was the end of the aisles where the meat were. He scanned the area to see that she wasn't there either. Panic rising. Static getting louder. Where could she be?! He moved to go back down the aisles that they were at before. Maybe she forgot something? Please let it be so! 

Was she in aisle 5? No. Aisle 4? No. Where could she be?! He took a breath to ensure that he didn't start to hyperventilate and try to calm his nerves. It didn't help at all. Oh he had to find her! What kind of son was he if he couldn't find her? He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her when they reunited. He couldn't break that promise to himself! He had to find her! 

As Elli was trying to decide which shampoo to get, she started hearing static. It was low at first, but the longer she was looking, the louder it increased until it was a shrill white noise. Elli winced, lowering her ears. It took a moment for her to register. Alastor. Alastor was upset about something! She decided on grabbing the lavender scented shampoo and started to make her way back to where she left him. As she going down the aisle, she ended up running into him as he coming out of a different aisle. His smile was tense and his eyes were wild with panic. The moment he saw her, he hugged her. 

"Mother! Please do not walk off like that on me!" He pulled away and looked at her, placing a hand on his chest. "You gave me quite the scare! I thought someone took you or seriously hurt or killed you!"

She frowned and hugged him. 

"'M sorry bebe. Ah didn't mean ta worry ya. Ah'll let ya know if Ah walk off somewhere next time." 

Alastor nodded, his smile and shoulders relaxing a bit. The static quieted it down as well, but not all the way. When she first reunited with Alastor, she was bit surprised on how much he sounded like he was on the radio. He explained that it was part of his new form. As they made their way through the store, she noticed that he was stayed a bit closer to her than he previously did. But she understood. She did accidentally worried him. So when they made their way back to the hotel, she didn't bother to bring it back up. She just went into the kitchen and started to make her son's favorite meal, Jambalaya, for dinner. 

As dinner was served, Alastor sat next to her. She went out of her way to add the demon meat to his, cooking it in a separate pan and adding it to his bowl. She was pleased to see a genuine smile on his face. Mild chatter took place among the others at the table. The doe-demon looked over at her son, flashing him a smile. He caught her look and swallowed, flashing a grin back at her. He went back to eating. She chuckled. She couldn't blame him. He loved to eat. Especially when it came to her food. She was glad that she was able to make up for her mistake at the store. She was definitely going to keep her promise to him. 

After dinner, Alastor was clinging to her side. Well, not _right_ by her side. But anywhere that she sat, he would automatically sit next to her. If she went into a room, he would act like he had something to do in there or hover right outside the entrance. She knew this was probably due to the earlier scare that she gave him. But the more that she thought about it, he had been acting such a way since they reunited. She needed to talk to him. He couldn't stand by her side throughout their afterlife. She had a job. He had a job. He couldn't keep worrying about what was going to happen to her. She was ending it tonight. When she was getting ready for bed, Elli heard a knock on her door. 

_Right on time..._ she thought, instantly knowing who it was. 

"C'mon in sugah." She called out.

The door opened to reveal Alastor, dressed in pajamas. He flashed her an uneasy smile, his ears slightly lowered.

"Good evening mother. I was uh... hoping, if you don't mind, if I... stayed with you again tonight?" 

Elli went over to her bed and pat the spot next to her. 

"Alastor come sit. We hafta talk." 

The Overlord tilted his head, but did as he was told. 

"Is...something wrong mother?" 

"Dat's wat Ah was gunna ask ya. Ali sweetie. Wat's wrong? Ya been sleepin' wit' me ev'ry night since Ah got here. Ya constantly by mahside and it looked like ya had a little panic attack at de store." 

Alastor shifted uneasily. After a few moments of silence, a small radio hum being emitted from him, he finally spoke, his ears completely lowered. 

"I-I'm sorry mother. I just... we finally got back together and I... I don't want to be apart from you again." 

"Oh Alastor," Elli cooed, pulling him into a hug and running her fingers through his hair. "Ah understand ya worried 'bout me down here, but Ah can take care of mahself. Ya Mama ain't helpless, bebe."

He was silent, then slowly nodded. 

"I understand mother. ....can I still sleep with you tonight? This will be the last time. I promise." 

She gave him a soft smile and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

"Sho' thing bebe. Jus' tanight." 

He smiled and hugged her. He didn't feel all that comfortable with her being out there alone but he knew that she was right. He couldn't keep fretting over every little thing that might happen to her. She was a strong woman. After all, she raised him, didn't she? He crawled into bed with her, cuddling against her as she wrapped her an arm around him, holding him close. 

"I love you mother." 

"Ah love ya too Ali." 

She placed a kiss on his forehead and they went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's separation anxiety has finally been conquered. And Elli can continue on with her afterlife without her son's constant worrying. Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie, Rosie, Mimzy and Elli have a girls' day out. As they talk, they learn about Elli's past life...and the shocking truth on how Alastor was born.

  
Chapter 8: A Trip Down Memory Lane

  
A month after Elli and Alastor had their little talk, the girls of the Sewing/Knitting club decided for a little outing. Although that outing happen to be at Mimzy's club, but whatever. She was issuing a girls' night at the club and she was taking a night off to spend time with them. Elli had changed from her usual purple to dress to a nice red one. One that Alastor insisted that she wear, since he made it specifically for her. She couldn't say no. Lizzie had met her at the hotel, wearing a nice green dress, along with her axe, which she always carried with her. When they arrived at the club, Rosie was already there, in a nice blue dress and sunhat and Mimzy was in a sparkling purple cocktail dress. 

"Elli! Lizzie! Glad you could make it!" Mimzy smiled at them. 

"Like we would miss de fun." Elli replied, taking a seat in the booth. 

The girls all ordered drinks. After a while they started talking. Most of it was educating Elli about Hell still. They all eventually started talking about their past lives. Mimzy describing about how she got into show business in the first place. Lizzie, while trying to her temper, went on about the betrayal she felt from her father marrying her stepmother and why she murdered them. And Rosie explaining on how she became the top dressmaker of her time. This followed with their understanding with what lead them to Hell and how they died. Rosie ended up asking a question that has long been on her mind since the first meeting of the Sewing/Knitting club meeting with Elli. 

"How was Alastor born?" 

Nails scrapped against glass and three other women winced. A still smile was plastered on the doe-demon's face. This causing the other women to see how similar Alastor was to his mother. 

"Ya really wanna know?" She asked through clenched teeth. 

"If you don't mind." Mimzy cautiously requested. 

The three could tell that it wasn't a pleasant experience. Elli was silent for a few moments. They could see that she was heavily debating on telling them or not. Eventually she relented. She flashed a stern glare at them. 

"Ah'll tell ya. But ya'll gotta swear that ya NEVER tell Alastor!" 

Lizzie placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. She normally wasn't one to comfort others, but she could tell that this was very important to her. Hell, anything about Alastor was important to her. As he should be for his mother. While she herself never had children, she understood the basics that a mother was to love her children no matter what. But right now, Elli needed to know that she was there for her. The doe-demon looked at her than relaxed slightly. She turned to look at her glass.

"Alastor... is a product of rape." 

A hush fell over them. Even though the club was buzzing with activity, it seemed the entire underworld stopped and no sound could be made out. They all stared at her in shock. They couldn't believe it. But it finally made sense on why Alastor never mentioned his father. Elli didn't want him to know that he was a product of a horrible moment in her life. A reminder of that awful night. The same face of the man who had taken her virtue. How she managed to put up a smile and shower him with love and affection was astonishing. Elli's ears were flat, but she continued. 

"Ah could neva' ferget dat day. It was 1899, in Octoba'..."

* * *

_It was a nice clear October night in New Orleans, Louisiana. Elliana LaBlanc, a tall woman with long brown hair coming down to her upper back, with brown eyes, wearing a pale yellow dress was walking with a group of her friends after having a quilting bee. She was saying goodbye to them as she started making her way home. As she was making her way, greeting neighbors and other folks she knew in the town, a man with reddish-brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a nice black business suit , ran up to her._

_"Elli!"_

_Elli turned to see the man running up to her. She frowned as she took a step back from him once he reached her side._

_"'Ello Adam. Is dere some'in' Ah can help ya wit'?"_

_Adam flashed a smile at her. He placed an arm behind his back, his right arm going across his chest as he bowed slightly at her._

_"I was hopin' ta escort ya home."_

_Skepticism was in her eyes. Adam LeBough was from the richest family in New Orleans. Good looking, charming, he got everything he wanted. Except for one thing... Her. And she sure as heck was NOT interested! She knew how men like Adam acted. She hated everything that Adam stood for. She would find the man for her one day. but he was not it._

_"...Very well."_

_His grin got wider as she took his arm. She was only going with him out of politeness. If he tried to engage in conversation, she would fake a headache. Claiming that she only wanted to walk in silence. Yea. That'll do. It started out nice. He didn't say a word at first. Much to her delight. Until he ruined it the moment he opened his mouth. And started spewing out the same spiel that he always did every time he would come up to her._

_"Ya know Elli. You are quite de lovely gal. Have I eva' told ya that before?"_

_"Enough than Ah want ta admit." She replied, her good mood gone now._

_"Well ya are. Ya know I quite fancy ya."_

_"So ya told me."_

_He stopped walking, turning to face her._

_"I do. Ya not like otha' girls Elli. Ya got spunk. Ya take no attitude from no one. Ya a mystery. Ev'rytime I try ta get close, ya push me away. That intrigues me."_

_She grunted. Not having anything to say back to him. She just wanted to get home. She tried not to sneer in disgust when he took her hand. Holding it in both of his. Just his touch alone made her skin crawl. The sooner she got rid of him, the better. She forced a smile at him._

_"C'mon Elli. Let me court ya."_

_Not this again. She withdrew her hand from his._

_"Adam. Ah told ya before. Ah don' wanna be courted. Ah ain't got feelin's fer ya. Ya jus' wastin' yo' time wit' me. Dere's plenty o' otha' women dyin' ta be wit' ya. Thank ya fer escortin' me home, but Ah can manage mahself from here."_

_She started to walk away, only to feel her arm being grabbed. She was forcefully turned around to face him. His face was close to hers. His eyes narrowed in anger. She tilted her head away, smelling the alcohol and cigar smoke on his breath. Disgusting._

_"I'm done playin' dis game. Ya ain't walkin' away from me Elli. No one says no ta me!"_

_"Well Ah am!" She glares at him, trying to pull her arm out of his grip. "Let go of me!"_

_She struggled against him. But he was much stronger than her. She couldn't escape. She started calling out for help, but he slapped her, sending her to the ground. She tried to get away, but he was too fast and held her down. She struggled against him, screaming and crying for help. But they were on the outskirts of town, just entering the forest, where hardly anyone was. She kept trying to fight him as he assaulted her. It may of been a couple of minutes, but it seemed like hours of torture to her. She did everything she could to get him off of her. But her attempts were futile._

_She struggled and sobbed. She wasn't going to give up fighting! Someone had to hear her! She did what she could to ignore the pain that he was causing her. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that he was going to win this fight. Not if she had anything to say about it! She continued screaming. Hell, she had no issues biting the man when he tried to cover her mouth to try and keep her quiet. Thankfully, her screams were heard and a few of the local men were on their way into town manage to pull Adam off of her. She half-scrambled/half-climbed onto the man that helped her to her feet. Her dress was torn, her face, arms and legs covered in dirt, scratches and bruises. Hot angry and scared tears were falling down her face. God blessed these men for coming to her rescue!_

_"You okay there little lady?"_

_He was a lanky man, with red hair and wearing a blue suit._

_"H-He assaulted me afta' Ah refused ta court wit' 'im!"_

_The two men that were holding Adam back glared at him. The bigger one held Adam as the smaller one went off to find a police officer. The tall gentleman made sure that Elli was kept away from the creep. He felt bad for the lass. He listened to her as she described to him what happened. He frowned at her story. All this lady wanted to just go home. She wasn't interested in this man courting her but he kept pushing until he decided that he was going to take matters into his own hands. Oh he was going to make sure that he was hanged for what he did to her._

_After talking to the police, Adam was arrested for assaulting Elli. He was tried and hanged for his crime. His family tried to buy Elli and the courts to cover it up, but thankfully the judge that was in charge of Elli's and Adam's case was the man that helped Elli get out of Adam's grip and console her. She was deeply appreciated of that man. She swore off courting men after the accident. And an even bigger shock... she found out that she was pregnant several weeks later. It was a big shock. She was pregnant. She was pregnant. And she was carrying Adam LeBough's Child. It took her a few weeks for the shock to die down. And the more she thought about it, the more she came to understand that what happened wasn't this unborn child's fault._

_As she looked down at her stomach, she had a choice. Was she going to blame this unborn child for something that their father did to her? They carried half his genes. But... they also carried her half. And... she was the one carrying them. After a couple of minutes she decided. She was going to raise this child with love. Their father was dead so there was no fear of him ever showing up to help raise them. This child had her and only her. It wasn't their choice that they were being made to come into the world. They were an unexpected part of what happened. A surprise._

_Of course people in town found out about her pregnancy and was wondering why the father wasn't in the picture. She quickly explained that he was dead and she had no interest of getting courted or married. She was going to raise this baby on her own. She had no family, so her friends agreed to help her out as much as they could. Elli was thankful for them. As the months went on, of course it was a little difficult when she was home alone, but she managed. Then that wonderful day came._

_On July 19th 1900, her son was born. Brown hair and brown eyes much similar to her own. The only thing that he had similar to his father was his nose. But in her eyes, he was perfect. She loved him since the moment he was in her arms. The baby quieted down the moment he was curled against her chest, getting lured to sleep by her heartbeat. Tears trailed down her face as she kissed the top of his head. He was beautiful. And she knew the perfect name for him. She had thought long and hard about it._

_"Welcome to the world, Alastor."_

* * *

The group couldn't believe it. Their poor friend had to endure in such a horrible act. And yet she carried that man's child and still love him despite how he came to be. They knew that most children who came from being raped didn't have such loving parents. Or they were given up the moment they were born. They had to admit that she was definitely stronger than any of them. Not by power, but emotionally and mentally. None of them were quite sure how they would handle raising their rapist's child. And yet Elli did. They felt some sympathy for her that she was forced to go through such an ordeal. 

"....Alastor was de only good t'ing ta come from dat man." Elli replied softly, still looking down into her drink. 

"Of course he is." Rosie agreed. 

Lizzie growled, taking hold of her axe. 

"I have no doubt that fucker is down here. Whenever we find him, I'll happily chop him into bits! How dare he do that to you? Just because he was rich? Because he was a man and he do whatever the hell he wanted?" 

The doe-demon placed a hand on Lizzie's, pushing it down so she lowered her axe. 

"It's okay Lizzie. Ya don' hafta do dat." 

The axe-enthusiast looked at her friend, then finally sat her axe down. She crossed her arms, grumbling. Mimzy too looked down at her wine. She was Alastor's closest friend. She knew him when he was alive. Which she was very proud to have. She had never met Elli, since she died before she met Alastor. But she knew how much Alastor loved her from their conversations. She was glad to finally meet the mother of her friend. And she was every bit as amazing as the Radio Demon described her. Her heart ached. For both of them. But there was one question on her mind. 

"Did he...ever asked about his dad?" 

"....All he knew growin' up was dat his daddy died 'fore he was born. He don' know nuthin' else." 

They all nodded in understanding. It was understandable that Elli wouldn't want to talk about the man that violated her. And she had made every chance to avoid talking about him to her son. Not wanting their night to have Elli down in the dumps, Mimzy went to go and cheer her up by telling stories of when she was alive and how they became friends. Her smile brightened seeing the doe-demon's mood changing to a more happier one. As long as Elli was around, she deserved to have a smile on her face. Just like her son's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Alastor came to be is born! My headcanon is that Alastor was raised by a single mom. And that the reason why he is such a gentleman was because Elli didn't want her son to be anything like Adam LeBough. And the reason why he's so close to her is because she showered him with love and attention due to how he came to be. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and please review!


	9. Friends and Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elli spends time with Husk, Nifty and Angel outside the hotel. As she's getting to know them she learns on how they met Alastor and she ends up meeting her son's worst enemy in the process.

Chapter 9: Friends and Enemies

As much as she enjoyed spending time with the girls and Alastor, Elli knew that she didn't get to spend much time getting to know the others at the hotel. Charlie and Vaggie she understood, since the two girls were running the hotel. Alastor was busy as well, since he was their sponsor. But the others, she felt it was time to change that. She normally didn't drink, but she knew that Husk was always at the front desk/bar. She was quite please to see that Nifty and Angel Dust was there. Wasn't that convenient? Now she didn't have to individually track them down. Angel Dust was busy drinking some sort of pink drink, as Nifty was drinking a martini. Husk was cleaning a glass. She took a seat next to Nifty. She flashed a smile at them. 

"'Ello dearies!" 

"Hi Ms. Elli!" Nifty grinned. 

Husk eyed the doe demon. She never came over to the bar very often. Unless it was to ask some questions, but she had never ordered a drink. Until now.

"Husk darling, could you pour me a glass of Bees' Knees?" 

Okay this was new. As he started making the cocktail, he could help but ask. After all, this was Alastor's mother. And she had actually ended up on his good side. She definitely didn't invade his space like her son and she actually had some knowledge in a few card games. They had actually gotten into a heated competition of Texas Hold 'Em. They were currently a tie at twelve games so far.

"Any reason for the drink?" 

"Jus' wanna shoot de breeze. Wanna know if ya youngun's wanna go out wit' me? Don' really get ta know ya'll much properly since Ah've been here. With adjustin' and reconnectin' wit' Ali 'nd all." 

Husk let out a hum. Since Elli had been down here, one of her favorite nicknames for Alastor was Ali. He cast a glance at Angel Dust. The spider demon had a smirk on his lips. Ever since he had heard the nickname, he took it upon himself to insert it into his vocab every time he spoke with Alastor. And as the cat demon figured, Alastor made it verbally clear that he didn't care for the Porn Star using his mother's favorite pet name for him. Like that would stop him from using it when he wanted. Angel took a sip of his drink. 

"What were ya thinkin'?" He asked. 

Elli beamed, her eyes bright. 

"Mimzy told me dere was a jazz band playin' at one of de casinos tanight. Alastor couldn't accompany me tanight and Ah wanted ta know if ya'll would like ta? Ah asked Charlie and Ms. Vaggie but dey busy also."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Nifty piped up. 

"Count me in!" Angel grinned. 

Elli looked at Husk. A moment later he gave a curt nod, agreeing to go out. She grinned, clapping her hands together. 

"Wonderful!" She leaned against the bar, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Rematch once we get dere?" 

"You're fucking on." He told her, sitting the now clean glass down. 

She laughed, then down the rest of her drink. 

"Shall we all leave say 'round 6?" 

"Sounds good to me toots." Angel replied. 

"Me too!" Nifty piped up as Husk nodded in agreement. 

"Meet back here at de time. Ah'll see ya'll lata' dis evenin'." The Louisiana woman told them as she stood up. "'Nd thank ya fer de drink Husk sweetie." 

The cat grunted in response. With a wave, Elli left the room.

* * *

True to their word, the four of them were at the bar at six. With all of them there, they followed Elli to the casino where the band was playing. Husk recognized the casino, being one that he went to frequently. The moment they stepped in, Elli land them over to where the band was playing. Nifty went off to the dance floor. Twitching and giggling at all the men that were around her. She started zipping to each on that didn't appear to have a date. Angel went over to the bar and started flirting with the bartender, hoping to get free drinks. Husk and Elli exchanged smirks at each other and went over to the table that was about to start a new game of Texas Hold 'Em. Once again starting up a new round of their on-going poker game. 

"You're in my turf now sweetheart." Husk told her.

"We'll see 'bout dat." She quipped back, as she picked up her cards. 

The feline smirked. Oh yea. He liked Elli. He didn't think hanging out with his "friend's" mother would actually be fun. She was a real sweet woman. She was kind, but she had quite a sharp tongue on her. She was blunt. A straight-to-the-point, no bullshit type of the woman. Husk liked that about her. She was real motherly as well. More than a few times she had brought him water and food to help with his morning hangovers. She never reprimanded him like Charlie and Vaggie did. She only asked him why he drank so much and when replied with "Life shit," she didn't press and just nodded. Oh yea, this chick he had no problems with being around. She had quite the voice as well. As he discovered when he found her and Alastor in the kitchen one day cooking together. The entire kitchen was transformed just like how Alastor did when he first came to the hotel. Which was a common occurrence whenever he and Charlie were cooking together. They were singing and dancing together as they fixed last night's dinner. He instantly found out where Alastor got his love of music from and how he learned to dance. He looked at his cards. He had a good hand. He was _sooo_ going to win this round. 

Elli tossed some chips onto the table. When she first met Husk, she quickly learned that he was an alcoholic grump. At first it put her off, wondering why they would put such a heavy drinker at the bar. She had asked Vaggie and she said that Alastor brought him in, much to her disdain. She quickly understood. Vaggie had a job to help get the Sinners redeemed and a bar didn't seem like it would help, and would possibly caused more problems. During her free time, she would make a stop and talk to him, never taking a drink for herself. He had plenty of other customers to deal with. She found out from Alastor that Husk, or Husker, as he fondly called the cat, was her son's best friend. Though Husk would never admit to such a thing. He had a very crass mouth on him, but she never scolded him for it. Alastor explaining that was part of his personality. From she learned, he grew up in a casino, which helped him learn how to be able to play any game that they serviced. He also liked magic shows, from what he watched as a kid and learned to do it himself. When she learned that he was an avid card player, she challenged him to a game of Texas Hold 'Em poker. It was a game her father and she used to play before he passed. 

A small pang of sadness entered her heart. When she arrived in Heaven, she was so happy to be reunited with her parents, who both died when she was a teenager. But the longer she was up there, they could tell that she missed her son deeply. They were very understanding on why she left, but she knew that it hurt them that she rather be in Hell than Heaven. Now was not the time to dwell on such a thing. She had a game to focus on. And she was going to show the war vet that she was the better card player. Five games later, with Husk ahead by one game, she decided to ask a question that was her mind. 

"How did ya meet Alastor?" She asked him. 

Husk looked up at her in surprise. 

"He didn't tell you?" 

"Ah did ask once, but 'fore he could answer, Charlie called fer 'im and he hasn't gotten back ta me since." 

Husk frowned, his tail twitching lightly. He debated if he should tell her. After a thought, he decided that she did have a right to know. He took a swig of his scotch, then tossed some more chips in front of him. 

"Alright, I'll tell ya. Long story short, I was at a casino, not this one, a different one, and was relaxing at the bar. He came in for who the hell knows what? I saw the dart board that some demons that were playing before they ran off when he came in. Some asshole tried to knock him out, or kill him, I have no fucking idea. To this day I still don't know why I fucking did what I did. I threw the dart that I was in my hand, striking the bastard, causing him to cry out, alerting Alastor that he was there. Alastor took care of the fucker and saw the dart. He locked eyes with me and then the asshole hasn't left me alone since." 

Elli looked at him. A smile spread on her face. 

"Husk... Ah'm sorry fer what Ah'm 'bout ta do." 

He blinked in surprise when she sat down her cards, laying flat down, and went over and hugged him. He felt himself blush under his fur. 

"Ya saved mah baby. Thank ya." She pulled away. "Sorry fer dat sugah, but Ah wanted ta show ya how grateful Ah am fer ya. Ah'm buyin' ya a round fer savin' mah boy." 

Oh yea. He _really_ fucking liked her.

* * *

After buying Husk his drink, Elli stayed at the bar with Angel Dust as Husk went back to play some other casino games. They were once again tied in their Texas Hold 'Em tournament. She ordered herself a Bees' Knees. She looked over at Angel as he had his drink in his upper left hand, his upper right arm resting on the bar top. and his lower arms on his hips. She took a sip of her drink when the bartender handed it to her. 

"Ya enjoyin' yaself sugah?" She asked the spider demon. 

He looked over at her, winking while shooting a hand gun at her with his three free hands. 

"Ya know it babe." 

She chuckled. Angel gave a small smile at her. In the short time that he knew her, he really liked her. She reminded him of his own mom. Loving, supportive, kind. In a way, he was kind of jealous of Alastor. His mom came back for him. Why couldn't his? But that was a selfish thought. His mother deserved Heaven after everything she had been through. She, of course, loved her family dearly, but she belonged up above with how wonderful she was despite being the wife of a mobster. The doe-demon looked down at her glass, lightly swishing the liquor in the glass. 

"Ya miss ya mama, don't ya love?" 

Angel was taken aback by her question. How did she know? He never said anything. 

"I...well... yea, I do, but how'd ya-?"

"Ah've seen de way ya look at me 'nd Alastor when ya think no one is lookin'. Ah'm a motha'. We know dese things."

He gave a slow nod. Damn. He didn't think he made his emotions so damn obvious. But he did. Shit. 

"I-I'm sorry. I-" 

"Ya don' need ta apologize non sug. It's okay if ya miss ya mama. Ah miss mine ta." 

He nodded, glad that she wasn't upset with him. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Thanks fer not gettin' upset." 

"Honestly sugah, Ah'm a lil' flatta'ed." She ran a hand through his hair. 

Aw shit, she was such a mom. If he wasn't careful, he might actually say it out loud. And he highly doubted that Alastor would be happy that he did. ....though that did make him wonder...what if he could? She was acting like an active mom to everyone in the hotel. Well her and Charlie both. Vaggie would spear him, probably thinking it was some weird sexual kink. Okay, he couldn't blame her for thinking that with his history. But he was gay! So nothing was going to happen between them. That and her sweetness and her naiveness made her almost child-like and he just couldn't. Honestly... he wouldn't mind having Elli as a surrogate mom. It would be nice to go to someone and complain and lean on about his job, about people pissing him off, if he needed a good cry (not like he ever would!), and other shit that he emotionally couldn't handle. He swirled his alcohol in his hand. 

"Hey uh... Elli? Ya mind if I ask ya a question?" 

"Not at all sweetie." 

She called him sweetie. Damn it. She was making him blush in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I was uh...wonderin'... and ya can feel free ta say no. 'Nd don't get offended but... do ya mind if I call ya mom?" She blinked in surprise, causing him to continue, holding up all four hands, his drink sitting on the counter. "I-I know it's a fucking weird request. But.... do ya mind if I call ya mom? It's just... ya remind me of mine. And well... she was kinda de only one dat accepted me. Otha' than my sister." 

Elli was very surprised. But in a way, she was quite touched. His mother must've been in Heaven. Poor thing. She smiled and nodded, holding her arms open for him to come hug her. 

"Ah'd be hona'ed." 

Angel smiled and hugged her. She pulled away, taking his top hands in hers.

"Since Ah'm bein' ya mama now. Tell me ev'ryt'ing 'bout ya." 

The spider demon's grin got bigger. He started to tell her everything she wanted to know.

* * *

After speaking with Angel, Elli decided to go and join Nifty on the dance floor. As she was looking for the smaller demon, she ended up accidentally bumping into someone. She blinked and took a step back. 

"Oh 'Cuse me." 

The demon turned to look at her. He was about the same height as Alastor. He had a TV for a head, with a top hat with two antenna on it. He was wearing a black pinstriped blazer with a red and black stripped shirt, with a white shirt underneath, and a big red bow tie. His pants were the same as his blazer. She had never seen someone with a TV for a head before. She forced a smile, realizing that she was staring. 

"Sorry sugah. Didn't mean ta run inta ya 'nd stare. Ain't neva' seen someone wit' a TV fer a head." 

The gentleman smiled at her. 

"It's alright little doe." He blinked at her, then smile awkwardly realizing he was staring at her. "Sorry for staring back. You remind of someone I know." 

"Oh? May Ah ask?"

"Just a fellow Overlord named Alastor." 

Elli blinked then a smile spread on her lips. 

"Ya know mah Alastor? He's mah son! Ah'm Elli, his mama!" 

The demon looked shocked. Then a smile spread on his face as he took her hand, shaking it. 

"Well hello Elli. I'm Vox. I guess you can say that I have a very... unique relationship with your son." 

Elli's eyes widen. She was not the type to curse. But this was Hell, and she knew at this moment it was completely called for. _Oh shit_. In her own mind that is. She would never say such words out loud. This was Vox. _This_ was _Vox_. Her son's _enemy._ Oh dear lord what has she stumbled into?

"Y-ya Vox?"

"Ah, so you've heard about me." 

She nodded. 

"Alastor told me ya were 'is enemy." 

"I see Bambi didn't waste any time letting you know." 

She tilted her head in confusion at the nickname. 

"Bambi?" 

"Little nickname that we Overlords sometime call him." 

She gave a slow nod. She heard of the name Bambi before. Apparently it was a movie about a little fawn and his life. She saw the movie a few times up in Heaven. It was actually very cute. She figured they must be calling him that due to their new deer-like form. That made her wonder if her son had ever seen the movie before. Did he like the nickname? She heard Angel Dust call him it a few times. She made a mental note to ask him when she and the others returned to the hotel. She gave the TV Overlord a cautious look. Alastor told her not to trust him. And she always trusted his judgement. Though so far he was very courteous and kind.

"Well it was nice ta meet ya Mr. Vox. But Ah need ta go find mah son's friend Nifty. She's out dere on de floor somewhere." 

He chuckled and motioned to where the little cyclops was, obsessing over the men around her. 

"She's over there. It's nice meeting you Elli. Tell your son I said hello." 

"Ah'll let him know." She told him. "Thank ya kindly." 

Vox watched her as she went over to Alastor's little associate. Oh this was quite the interesting development. He had met his enemy's mother. Oh wasn't that just delightful! And the woman had a pretty strong southern accent. Cujan, from what he could remember from his past life. He had an associate with the accent back when he was alive. He could never forget it. It did make him wonder if Alastor still had his. Or was he stuck with that annoying radio voice instead. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could find out in due time. A mischievous smile spread on his face. Oh this was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Elli managed to get Nifty away from the men so she could spend some time with her. She was able to get the smaller demon to go and sit at a booth so they could just talk and get to know each other. It didn't take long till Nifty started talking away. Much to Elli's delight as she answered the girl's questions and Nifty did the same for hers. It was wonderful. Then she finally asked the question that's been on her mind. 

"So how do ya know Alastor?" 

"Oh! It was right after I arrived in Hell! I came right after Alastor finished one of his broadcasts! Oh he was filthy! Cover from head to toe in blood! I couldn't let him stay in such a miserable state!" 

Elli made sure to keep her smile up. It was still a bit unnerving to hear how everyone so casually accepted that he was a lethal murderer. Going on killing sprees and actually broadcasting them for everyone to hear. She wasn't afraid of her son, but it did make her a little bit upset that he could do such a thing. But she told him that she accepted him for who he was, and she was going to stick to what she said. 

"I immediately started fussing over him and getting him cleaned up! He didn't take too kindly to me touching him, but I insisted that I had to get him cleaned up! He was a mess! He whisked me away to his place and I went to wash his clothes as he changed. We got to talking and we've been friends ever since!" 

Elli chuckled. 

"Well Ah'm glad ya two met." 

Nifty giggled. She stood up and grabbed a hold of the older woman's hand.

"Let's go dance! I may like men, but every now and then I could use a little girl time!" 

Elli laughed as she allowed the little demon to lead her to the dance floor. As the two danced, Angel Dust eventually joined them. Elli noticed Husk at a booth nearby and she waved at him. He responded with a curt nod. She smiled, turning her focus back onto Nifty and Angel. She was glad that she managed to get them out. It was nice to get to know her son's friends. Without the unexpected run in with Vox, she was excited to continue learning about her son's friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! For Husk's backstory on meeting Alastor I did read Shit, the Radio Demon is part of my Afterlife, by Jadelie. And I thought it was the perfect background. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it and it's sequels to it. I didn't really know what make of with Nifty's, so I just cooked something up real quick. And also, Elli has met Vox! Now that the TV Overlord knows about Alastor's darling mother, could he be hatching some scheme to get back at his nemesis? Thank you for reading and please review!


	10. The Hotel Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The residents of the Happy/Hazbin Hotel have dubbed Elli as the mom of the hotel. This leads to everyone coming to her for one thing or another when Vaggie or Charlie can't take care of their needs... even a few out of the hotel. Much to Alastor's annoyance.

Chapter 10: The Hotel Mama

Morning was usually spent by either having Nifty, Alastor or Elli cooking. This morning it was Elli. And the patrons that were living at the hotel all agreed on one thing. Elli was the best cook out of those who could. Even with foods she didn't know, she could take one look at the recipe and she made it taste incredible, despite it being her first time. The woman was a chef god. Alastor being a close second. Which being her son was a given. Breakfast for today was waffles with hashbrowns, sausage, eggs and fruit parfaits. As usual, the doe-demon was making sure that everyone else was eating before she made herself a plate. She fortunately had the day off from Rosie's, but that meant she didn't have the day off at the hotel. Charlie had requested to see her after breakfast to help find more ways to help get her patrons to be redeemed. With Heaven's requirements, she wasn't quite sure if most of the patrons would even make it. Something she was sure Alastor was going to take delight in. Once she finished, she made her way up to the optimistic princess' office. 

"Ms. Charlie, it's Elli." She knocked. 

"Come in!" 

Going in, she could see that Charlie was sitting at a desk with Vaggie next to her as they looked over some paperwork. The Hell-born flashed her a smile when she entered the room. 

"Hey Elli! Thanks for coming to see me! I was hoping to get a bit more information on what I need to do to help get out patrons redeemed!" 

"Oh no problem sugah." She replied as she sat down. "Now... wat Ah told ya last time were de smaller bit dat He don't allow. Now Ah'll tell ya 'bout de big ones." 

Charlie nodded as she positioned her pen. About an hour or two later, Elli was escorted out of the office with a "Thank you!" from the blonde demon. She smiled in response, heading down to the living area. The moment she entered the room, she was flocked by demons requesting to speak to her. Most of them talking at the same time. She blinked in surprise, then started motioning them with her hands to get them to stop. 

"Okay, okay, settle down ya'll. Ah can't understand ya'll when ya'll talkin' at once." Doing as she requested, they quieted down. "Alright. Those dat needs advice, ta mah left. Those needin' help wit' somethin', de right. Severity ranked from not as dat important first 'nd de most in de back. Discuss wit' each otha's first then advice people will discuss wit' me first. Form a line outside de kitchen 'nd Ah'll call ya one by one." 

They nodded and went to who was to go first. Elli went into the kitchen with a pot of tea. This had become a routine for her weeks after she arrived at the hotel. At first it started with her noticing something was wrong and her easing them to speak to her then bothering Vaggie and Charlie when they were busy. Of course she that Charlie did everything she could when she wasn't busy and she was more than happy to help her fellow patrons. Though some of the demons were a little... reluctant of accepting her help due to her positivity. Or they just didn't respect her since she didn't demand respect through fear and bloodshed like others. Once the tea was finished, she sat down at the table with the usual cream, sugar and cups. Once she called the first demon in, she poured herself a cup. Time to begin.

* * *

As Alastor came down from doing his usual rounds on the patrons (he just loved popping in unexpectedly to see them fail at their progress!) to notice the line of demons waiting outside the kitchen. His smile got tensed. It was happening  _ again _ . Just when he wanted to spend time alone with his darling mother, of course, she was too busy for him. It wasn't right. She was  _ his _ mom! Not theirs! He let out a small huff. Well, he wasn't going to let them stop him from speaking to her! Teleporting into the kitchen, he smiled to see her listening to Baxter, the angler-fish demon. 

"Hello Mother! I am in-" 

The two looked at him, Elli cutting him off. 

"Alastor." She scolded. "Ya know betta' than ta interrupt a conversation in such a manna'." 

The Radio Demon's ears flattened slightly. He hated it when he got reprimanded by her. Especially in front of others. His smile faltered slightly.

"Forgive me mother. But I am needing to speak with you. It is of dire urgency!" 

She gave him an apologetic smile. 

"'M sorry bebe. Mama can't right at dis moment. Can it wait til she done helpin' de otha's?" 

Alastor clenched his teeth. No. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to be with her. Alone. With no other demons taking her attention away from him. Her  _ child. _ He haven't had any time alone with her in weeks! It was frustrating! They always spent time together! She was always there for him! He could see her whenever he wanted! Now... now all her time was being taken by others and it wasn't fair! He hated that he wasn't getting her attention like she used to. But... she did raise him to be a gentleman. And it would be improper to just force himself into something when she was very busy just because he wanted her to take notice of him. 

"It...can." 

She smiled. 

"Okay sugah. We'll talk soon." 

He gave a curt nod, his smile getting tighter. With that he magicked out of the room. He huffed, kicking his wall in frustration. Once again he was being pushed aside. He was so close to actually spitting out those inappropriate words. Key word:  _ Close _ . His mother had raised him that a real gentleman never lowered themselves to say such words no matter how upset they got. It was improper. She never did and her son wasn't going to either. But he was tempted. He was  _ so _ tempted. What was it going to take for him to get some alone time with her? Was he sounding needy and possessive? Personally, he didn't care if he did. He always knew himself to be the main light in her life. To have her undying love and affection. Showering him with her attention. And he was getting it now. And it was driving him up the wall. It wasn't  _ fair. _

* * *

The fact the Radio Demon had popped in on his session with Elli was quite unnerving. But he couldn't blame him since she was his mother. The scientific Angler-fish demon could empathize with him. He noticed the tense smile Alastor had given after she told him that she was busy. He could guess that Alastor wasn't used not having the woman's full attention. It was no question that Alastor was a Mama's boy. Before Elli joined, Alastor spoke about her frequently. So not being able to spend time with her when he wanted was getting to the deer Overlord. Baxter could easily label the relationship. Co-Dependency. He made a mental note to bring it up to Elli at a later date. Right now, he needed a solution to deal with Crymini. 

"Ah'll make an effort ta talk ta her 'bout not enterin' ya lab 'nd takin' yo' t'ings. 'Nd ta be more courteous ta ya. 

He smiled at her. 

"Thank you kindly Ms. LaBlanc." 

"Ya welcome. 'Nd please. Call me Elli." 

"Right, of course." 

He stood and made his way out so the next patron could get their session in.

* * *

Several hours later, Elli finally finished with the last patron that needed her attention. Straightening her dress, she made her way up to Alastor's room. She knocked, stepping back so she wasn't right in his personal space when he opened the door. 

"Ali! It's Mama!" She called. 

Silence. She frowned and knocked again. Nothing. 

"Alastor! It's Mama! Ya said ya wanted ta see me!" 

No response. Maybe he was somewhere else in the hotel? Figuring that was why he wasn't answering, she started walking the hallways. After going through the floors, she soon discovered that she was the only one in the hotel. Odd. But everyone had the right to live their own lives. And the staff, including Alastor, must be busying doing errands for the hotel. She decided that she would go into the lobby and read a book while she waited. A couple of minutes later, she heard something like a large engine going near the hotel. Distant shouting was heard. Curious, she saved her place in her book then went outside to what the commotion was. Hovering outside the hotel was a giant metal blimp. 

A snake demon wearing a gray pinstriped suit and a gray top hat was shouting out of the blimp's large circular window. His hood was flared out a bit, showing that it was yellow, with four pink eyes, two on each side. Under his suit was a yellow shirt with a pink eye on his chest. He had a pink and yellow bow tie on. She noticed that his hat had a large pink eye and a mouth full of yellow sharp teeth like his. He had black skin, and on the edge of his fingers were sharp pink nails. She offered a kind smile as he started shouting down at her. 

"You there! I demand that you get Alastor! I require vengeance! No one makes a fool of Sir Pentious!" 

"Ah'm 'fraid Alastor ain't here. Or anyone fer dat matta'." She smiled. "Why don't ya come down? Ah made cookies." 

Upset that the Overlord wasn't there, he frowned. Yet this sweet doe-demon was offering him free sweets. He could attack Alastor the moment he walked through the door. Then he could finally get his revenge! He didn't have his idiotic minions with him this time since he wanted to do the retaliation on his own. The Egg Bois weren't able to do anything last time and he highly doubted they would be of use to him this time. The hatch of his blimp unlatched and he made his way down to her. She could see that his tail was black with yellow stripes and multiple pink eyes. 

"What type of cookiesss?" He asked. 

"Do ya like Chocolate Chip?" 

He and his hat smiled as the serpent nodded his head. Elli's smile got wider as she escorted him in.

* * *

Alastor huffed as he made his way down the street. He had teleported himself and Husker to the Radio Tower for mandatory cuddles. He wanted attention and comfort and the one person that he wanted it to come from was too busy at the moment. Thus that caused him to seek out his usual partner for when such occasion arise. And at that time, he didn’t care what the cat demon was up to. He needed cuddles and he was going to receive cuddles. This was easily bribed to purchase the grumpy feline a case of any alcohol of his choice. Now that he managed to calm himself down, he went to go and speak to her. She had to be done by now. Husk had left to go buy that case and Alastor decided to walk back in order to clear his head. As he was about to open the door, he managed to hear talking behind it. Curious, he opened the door. 

“And then what happened?” He heard her ask. 

There on the couch was his mother and Sir Pentious. His smile stiffened. The snake had his head on his mother’s lap. HIs hat was resting on the coffee table. He was crying, throwing his arms in the air. 

“Th-Then he said he didn’t even know wh-who I was!” 

“Oh you poor thing.” she cooed at him, stroking his hood. 

“Mother?” Alastor asked, stepping up. 

Both figures on the couch looked up at him. Sir Pentious instantly sat up, quickly drying his tears so the Overlord wouldn’t see that he was in such an unfavorable state. Elli rubbed his back reassuringly. The snake sent her a look, giving a weak smile. The doe-demon stood up, crossing her arms as she gave a stern, disapproving look at her son. 

“Alastor Willaim LaBlanc.” 

The deer demon stiffened at his full name being said. Oh geez. He was in trouble. What for he didn’t know. He swallowed. 

“Y-yes mother?”

“How could ya treat dis fellow in such a horrid manna’?” She started to scold him. “Ah raised ya betta’ den dat!” 

“I-I know b-but-” He fumbled, his ears flattening at her anger. 

“No buts. Ya gunna apologize ta de man fer bein’ so rude.”

HIs eyes widen and his ears shot up. Apologize to  _ him? _ He wasn’t going to apologize to a lower wannabe Overlord! And he was protecting the hotel! He was a threat that had to be dealt with! He shouldn’t be the one to apologize! 

“A-a-apologize!? He… I… he-!?” 

“Alastor.” She frowned, arms crossed and her foot tapping. 

The crimson stag whined. He could not believe that he was being made to do this. He shouldn’t have to! He huffed, his smile tensing more as he went over to the inventor. 

“I deeply apologize, my good fellow.” 

He didn’t mean it. He really didn’t. So the slap on the back of his head was a bit unexpected, causing him to give a surprised yelp. He placed a hand on the back of his head, turning to see her giving an angry look. Her hand was on her hip as the other one was pointing at Sir Pentious. 

“Alastor Willaim LaBlanc. A propa’ apology.” 

He whined, reluctantly turning back to the snake demon. 

“I’m very sorry for destroying her ship and…” He trailed off for a moment then remembered what he heard as he was entering the hotel. “And not remembering your name. I hope you can forgive my… harsh attack. I was just simply doing my duty as sponsor of this fine establishment.” 

“That’s betta’.” Elli nodded in approval. 

Alastor’s eye lightly twitched as his smile tensed further. He was only doing this for her. He wasn’t sorry at all. Now his desire to spend time with her was ruined. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to get her attention today. It was very upsetting. But he wouldn’t dare let his true emotions be shown in front of others. He had a reputation after all. No one besides those he trusted would ever see him in such a state. He swallowed the disappointment and frustration that was bubbling inside of him. 

“I have some work that I need to do. Good evening mother.” 

Before she could reply, he magicked away. It was not right. Just because she was motherly didn’t mean that everyone should demand her attention. After all, he was  _ her _ son. She wasn’t just the hotel’s mom. She was his first. And that meant no one should take her attention away from him. And after today, he wasn’t going to allow it any more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elli has settled into the hotel quite nicely! Offering advice and being helpful to her fellow hotel neighbors. Even to Sir Pentious! And poor Alastor. He's feeling neglected. But Alastor has a plan to gain his mother's attention back. What could it be? Thank you for reading and please review!


	11. To Gain a Doe's Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is working on a plan to gain his mother's attention back. Of course in the process, Vox has something brewing as well. And it involves befriending said deer's darling mother...

Chapter 11: To Gain A Doe’s Attention

The televised Overlord Vox couldn’t believe his luck from a few days ago. He had ran into Alastor’s mother. He had ran into his rival’s  _ mom. _ It was no secret that Alastor was a Mama’s boy. He often spoke quite highly of her and reminiscing about her to Rosie. He heard the stories from the parties and dinners that the Overlord’s tended to gather every once in a while. Most of it eavesdropping on his part. There was no way he would’ve spoken about her so freely among others if he didn’t feel that she was in danger. Especially around him. So letting out that he knew about her existence down in Hell was open ammunition. Which Alastor would not allow involving his darling mother. No. He heard that Alastor had claimed that she was up in Heaven. A woman of virtue and love and as God-fearing as any woman of that time was. 

He was currently sitting in his office, looking at the security footage from the casino where they had their first and so far only meeting. She was hesitant to meet him, not quite shocking due to his reputation. But being the deer-demon’s mother, it was given that his enemy would alert his mother about their rivalry and ensure that she didn’t trust him. That would cause a bit of a problem. This woman was quite the game changer. 

So how did she get down here? That did intrigued him. Why would she be in Hell if she was suppose to be in Heaven? Was Alastor mistaken? Did he now just found her, thinking that she up in heaven when in reality that down here? A small smirk came across his face. A woman of that time, and with how she portrayed herself to her son, having a secret sinful life. That really peaked his curiosity. What did she do to get down here? He wanted to know more. And after all, how could he miss the opportunity to expose Alastor’s biggest weakness? Her appearance just sealed her son’s downfall!

But the question was how was he going to lure her to him? He couldn’t just take her and hold her hostage. Where was the fun in that? No. He wanted to  _ break _ Alastor. Mentally and emotionally. But how was he going to do that? It wasn’t like he could befriend- He grinned. Yes. That was perfect! Befriending the doe would ensure the best way to cause the red demon some serious grief! He giggled happily to himself. Yes! The perfect plan! He looked over the cameras in the city and at the TV that was in the hotel, searching for Elli. 

“Looks like it’s time I made a new friend…”

* * *

Alastor was currently in the process of figuring out a plan to receive his darling mother’s focus back onto him. He understood that she was trying to be helpful. But this was going too far! Everyone was asking for her and he didn’t get to spend any time with her! He was currently sitting in the Radio Tower, to be alone and not be interrupted as he pondered. He needed a way to merge his way back in. And to do it by not making it so obvious. The last thing he wanted was to upset her. He hated it when she got mad at him. It wasn’t very often he acted out in front of her. His sinning nature taking place shortly after she died. Having her think so poorly of him was something he would not allow. He blinked. An idea suddenly coming to him. His grin widening as he looked over at his shadow. 

“I know just what to do to get mother’s attention back on me!” 

His shadow leaned forward. Eager to hear what his master had cooked up. 

“Whatever the patrons need can’t be  _ that  _ important to warrant her attention! Why I’m sure Charlie and Vaggie can deal with their issues just fine!” He spun to face his shadow. “After all she has much more important things to attend to than such trivial issues! She is a guest! Not a staff member! Their issues shouldn’t be her concern! No, no, my friend! From now on, they are going to be directed to be dealt with by Charlie and Vaggie! Yes siree! No longer will they waste mother’s time! Now she can focus on more important things. Spending time with me!” He chuckled. “Yes indeedy. This will guarantee that she’s focusing on what truly matters!” 

With that, he teleported back to the hotel. It was time to put his plan into action.

* * *

Elli was currently helping with one of the patrons dealing with some past trauma. She was sitting quietly in the hotel’s library, requested by the patron, since they felt more comfortable among the books. A pot of tea was sitting on the table inbetween them. Her cup was in her hands. She took a sip as she patiently waited for them to open up to her. The patron was a dragon-fly demon. Her hair was a darker blue that was up in a bun with strands of hair cascading near her cheeks. Her wings just like that of the insect species she had taken form. Her wings reflecting blue and green in the light. Her eyes were pitch black with blue pupils. 

“....You were an Angel right? Do you think this could actually work?” 

“Ah believe anyt’ing is possible. Anyone can change if dey put deir mind ta it.” 

The doe-demon really did mean that. Anyone could change. It’s just a majority of people don’t want to. Or just didn’t want to put in the effort. She offered a kind smile to the uneasy demon. She didn’t want to force the poor woman to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. Just as the demon opened her mouth to speak, Alastor magicked in. 

“Mother! I have the most urgent matter that needs attending!” 

Elli gave a small sympathetic smile at him. 

“Bebe, could it wait? Ah’m in de middle of a session.” 

“It certainly can’t.” He turned to the demon. “I’m so sorry ma’am. But I need my mother for a very important matter. But do not worry! You will not be left unattended my dear!” He spun his finger in a circle next to him, causing Charlie to appear next to him. “Darling Charlie will be able to attend to your needs!” 

The Princess of Hell blinked in confusion. She looked up at her business sponsor. 

“Uh...Al? What am I doing here?” 

He wrapped his arm around her. 

“Why, I’m needing mother for a very important issue but she is busy with a patron! So I figured you would be better suited to take care of their needs while Mother helps me!” He spun her around to face the demon. “After all, who would be better to help this lovely woman, than the Princess herself?” 

Charlie looked between all three of them. While she was in the middle of the important paperwork, she could hold off for a bit since someone was in need. And she wasn’t going to turn anyone away who needed help. She offered a smile. 

“I’d be happy to help!” 

“Wonderful!” He turned to Elli. “Mother, may we?” 

Elli wasn’t sure about just up and leaving the dragon-fly demon, but if her son really needed her and Charlie was going to take her place…well why not? She gave a concern smile and nodded. She stood up to follow her son out of the room. HIs grin widen as he took her hand. Instead of walking out of the room like she thought, he magicked them in front of a restaurant. She blinked in confusion at the restaurant then at her child. 

“Alastor. Wat we doin’ here?”

“Surprise mother! I wanted to treat you out for lunch!” 

The female deer demon blinked at him. A smile spread on her lips. While she wasn’t exactly thrilled to be pulled from her session, she couldn’t be helped by feel touched by his gesture. 

“Oh babybelle. Ya didn’t need ta make up some excuse ta spend time wit’ me.” 

“I know. It’s just been a little difficult since you’ve been so busy.” 

She smiled at him. It’s true that they had both been preoccupied with their jobs. He offered her his arm which she gladly took it. It had been a long while since they got to spend any time together. It was a nice surprise. With her job, the residents at the hotel, helping Charlie, she knew that her and Alastor hadn’t gotten to spend as much time as they did when she first arrived. So this was a nice change of pace that she had gotten into. There was no way that she was going to reprimand him for doing something so sweet and thoughtful. Besides, they both deserved it. 

Alastor grinned to himself. This was just the start of his plan. Though he did make a note to not constantly pop in the middle of her sessions. He didn’t want her to get angry at him then his entire plan would be ruined. No. He needed to do it before they went in. That he can do. And soon her attention would fully be back on him. Like it always should’ve been. And nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

After the surprised lunch visit, Elli decided to go on a small walk. Just to get a bit of alone time. Alastor seemed to understand and informed her that he would be back at the hotel to finish his rounds. She made sure to let him know that she was going to be back in about an hour or so. As she was window shopping, she didn’t noticed that someone was standing behind her. Feeling a presence, she turned around to see someone that she was not expecting...Vox. Confused and a bit on edge, the doe-demon flashed him a smile. 

“Oh uh… ‘Ello Mr. Vox. Wat can Ah do ya fer?” 

“I was just doing my usual rounds on my businesses and I couldn’t help but happened to see you browsing, Mrs…” 

“Ms. LaBlanc. Ah was neva’ married.” 

Vox’s antenna perked up a bit at that bit of information. She raised Alastor on her own? That raised several questions. She didn’t seem like the type to sleep around. Maybe she was engaged but the fiancee died before they could wed? Or… and he honestly didn’t want to think this… was she raped? He honestly hoped that it was the first one. He may not like Alastor, but even then he wouldn’t wish for that to happen to his enemy. If she was, then he had no idea how she could handle raising her rapist’s child. Not wanting to be lost in his thoughts, he flashed her a smile. 

“Well then, it’s a good thing you don’t have a husband, so inviting you for coffee wouldn’t be an issue?” 

Elli blinked in surprise. Her son’s rival was asking her out for coffee. She narrowed her eyes him suspiciously. 

“Ya ain’t gunna sweet-talk me ta find a way ta hurt mah son, are ya?” 

The televised Overlord looked offended at her accusation, placing a hand on his chest. 

“I would never take advantage of you like that! My mother would be so disappointed in me to be so manipulative! I just want to get to know you better.” He leaned close to her. “And between you and me, I never wanted this silly rivalry with your son. I wanted to be his friend but we had a misunderstanding during our first meeting. He refuses to even believe that I don’t wish him harm.” He flashed her a smile. “I was hoping you could help me get through to him?” 

The southern woman looked at him in shock. Her eyes then softened in sympathy. The poor thing. He just wanted to be friends with her son, and instead they just had a bit of a bad first meeting. She smiled at him. 

“Ah’d be happy ta help. Dat coffee?” 

Vox grinned and offered her his arm, which she gladly took. He lead her to the closest coffee shop. The first step of his plan went off without a hitch. Soon he would have Alastor begging for mercy at his feet when he was through. Oh yes. Things were off to a perfect start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Vox's plans have both entered their first stages! While Alastor plans on luring the patrons away from her, Vox has taken it upon himself to "befriend" our sweet southern doe. Will Alastor's plan go without a hitch and succeed with attention back? And will Elli discover Vox's true intentions for her friendship? Please review!


	12. Daddy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Alastor is working on making sure the patrons' attentions are being redirected, a new patron signs up for the hotel. Much to his surprise, along with everyone else, this new patron has history with Elli. And to his bewilderment, himself as well.

Chapter 12: Daddy Dearest

Alastor was pleased at how his plan was coming along. He had managed to deter the patrons from bothering his darling mother. A few managed to get her to accompany them, but he allowed those to not raise suspicion. She loved helping others and he didn't want to fully take away something that brought her joy. He was just… lightening her work load so to speak. After all, he was a considerate son. He only wanted what was best for her. Albeit that he made sure that her main affection was for him. As it rightfully should be. He whistled a tune as he did his usual rounds on checking on the patrons. He chuckled seeing them fail at their attempts of "redemption" or just startling them. He was glad that he offered his services. He got the entertainment that he was looking for AND he was reunited with his darling mother.

Yes things were going remarkably well. Going down the stairs, he planned on seeing if there were any new patrons to check in. As he stepped down, he could see Vaggie was currently checking someone in. His smile got wider, a mischievous glint in his eye. Oh joy! More horribly misguided demons to seek entertainment from! He magicked over to the newcomer.

"Welcome sir! What a pleasure to have you become a patron of our fine establishment!"

The demon blinked at him. A crooked smile appearing on their face. The demon was a male. Only he was more human looking. Other than the gray skin, the demon had black eyes with green pupils, and his hair was a much darker red than Alastor's. Almost to the point that it looked black. His hair banks were more brushed and curled to the side. And he didn't have the hair turfs next to his cheeks. The demon was wearing a blue suit from the late 19th century to the early 20th century. He was the same height as Alastor.

"U-uh...Th-thank you...Mr. Radio Demon."

"Oh no! None of that nonsense!" Alastor waved off. "Alastor is just fine! If you need any assistance, you may come to me, Charlie and Miss Vaggie! Now I'm sure Miss Vaggie has informed you of the rules while you stay here?"

"She..she did."

"Wonderful! Dinner will start soon! You don't want to miss out on darling Nifty's cooking tonight!"

"I uh...look forward ta it."

Alastor's grin widened. Pleased that he was making their new resident uneasy. Of course, he basically made everyone uneasy. But it was still amusing nonetheless. The demon looked at Vaggie, who handed him his key.

"So what is your name my good fellow?"

"It's uh… Adam. Adam LeBough."

"Pleasure to meet you Adam! Enjoy your stay at our fine establishment!"

Adam nodded. Without another word, Alastor walked away to continue his rounds. He had to make sure that everything was in tiptop shape after all. And he couldn't wait to see what entertainment this new guest was going to create.

Adam LeBough let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. He had heard rumors that the fearsome Radio Demon was sponsoring the hotel. But he didn't expect it to be true. He flashed an uneasy smile at the young woman that checked him in.

"Thank you miss."

"You're welcome."

He gave her a curt nod and headed to his room. Room 225. The moment he heard about the Hotel, he was ecstatic. For over a century he's been waiting for a chance like this. He's wanted nothing more than to reunite with the love of his life. He has tried looking for her, but his attempts have been futile. After a couple of years, he had come to the conclusion that she ended up in Heaven. Not surprising. She was a very kind and caring person. Being redeemed and sent to Heaven was the ultimate goal for him. He wanted nothing but to be with her.

A small smile formed on his lips. His sin was… well not something he liked to discuss. But it was an ill decision on his part and it cost him his life. This is why he chose to join the hotel. His sin was nothing but a mistake. He just loved her so much that the fear of her not loving him clouded his judgement. But now he had a second chance. A second chance to right his wrong. A second chance to win her love. And he was going to do whatever it takes to accomplish it.

He stepped into his room and shut the door behind him. Almost instantly, the room morphed into his living recommendation. Being the son of one of the richest families in New Orleans, he was used to living in a more lavish setting. The desk in his room transformed into a red Cherry-wood desk with a parchment of paper with an ink and pen. Hanging on his walls were some displays of animals that he had hunted while he was down there. A couple of Hell's version of deer and some alligators. A nice late 19th century chair was resting a couple feet away from a large radio. Like most that owned a radio, he had heard Alastor's broadcasts. Not really his form of entertainment, but for some reason he could never find a reason to get rid of it. He did like listening to the music that Alastor played.

Unpacking his bags, he placed his belongings in the appropriate areas that he deemed fit. Satisfied with his living arrangement, he stepped out to get himself accompanied with his fellow patrons and to meet the Princess and the other staff members. Hopefully in no time, he would finally be with Elli LaBlanc.

* * *

Elli made her way down to the lobby. She had promised NIfty that she would help her cook dinner. And it was nearing that time. She saw the smaller demon already in the process of zipping around the kitchen, getting everything she needed ready. The doe-demon stepped into the kitchen, reaching for an apron and putting it on.

"Okay, Nifty. Wat do ya want ta do sugah?"

Said demon looked up at her and flashed her a smile.

"Oh perfect timing Elli! If you could get started on the mash-potatoes that would be very appreciated! I'm currently working on the meatloaves! Once those are ready we can do the green beans and the dessert!"

"Ah'll get right on it."

A couple of minutes later, the two women started sitting the food on the table. Once everything was set, Elli took off her apron. NIfty did a couple of last minute adjustments to the plate settings, making sure that everything was clean and tidy to her standards. All the food was positioned so that everyone could have access or easily pass to who wanted what. Since the two was finished, Elli went to go wash her hands for the meal and to alert everyone that dinner was ready.

"Dinna's ready!" She called, alerting everyone.

When the residents of the hotel went to the gather at the table, Elli went to wash her hands, She ended up running into her son on her way.

"Oh hello mother!" He greeted, his smile widening at the sight of her.

"'Ello sugah. Dinna's ready. Ev'ryone should be gatha'ring ta eat."

He nodded.

"I will inform the others."

"Thank ya bebe."

He bowed politely at her.

"Anything for you mother."

She smiled fondly at him. Before he had the chance to do what she requested, she placed a hand on his cheek. Admiring his smile. Seeing it everyday just made her heart soar. She now knew how to read his smile. When he was angry, confused, tired. All with his eyes and how his smile would form.

"As usual, ya dressed wit' yo' smile. Jus' as ya should be. Ya neva' fully dressed wit'out yo' smile."

"Just as you taught me mother. I made a promise to you. And I will never break it."

Her own smile widened and she placed a kiss on his forehead. He gave her a quick hug then went to gather the other patrons that needed to come down to eat. She smiled, then went to wash her hands. As she entered the kitchen, she nearly ran into a man that was staring at her in surprise.

"Can Ah help ya sir?"

"Elli? Elli LaBlanc?"

"Yes?"

The man's eyes lit up. A smile spreading on his face.

"It's me! Adam LeBough!"

After a few moments of recognizing the man, her eyes narrowed.

"You."

"Yea! Me!" He took her hand. "Ah can't believe you're here! I've been looking for ya for decades! I've been wantin' ta apologize 'bout what happened. I neva' meant ta lose my temper like that."

The two were so wrapped up in their meeting, that they hadn't noticed everyone at the table was looking at them. Or that Alastor was coming up. The doe-demon jerked her hand out of his.

"Lose ya temper? Lose ya temper!? That wasn't losin' ya temper!"

"It was a simple misunderstanding!"

"Wat ya did was no misunderstandin'! Ya _raped_ me!"

Everyone's eyes widen. Charlie and Vaggie exchanged looks. Just as Husk and Nifty did the same, they looked at where Alastor was standing. Their employer was looking at the two older demons in front of him. His body was stiff, smile tense as he looked between the both of them. Neither of them had noticed the Overlord standing behind them.

"Mother?"

Elli stiffened and turned to see her son looking at her. His head tilted slightly. She could see in his eyes that he was angry. But he was containing it.

"Alastor, bebe."

"Is everything alright? Did he honestly _violate_ you?"

"Mother?" Adam echoed, looking at Elli. "He's your son?"

The doe-demon sighed. This was not how she wanted Alastor to find out about him. And honestly, she never wanted him to know. But of course, it was wishful thinking that Alastor never finding out how he was conceived and who his father was would remain never to be spoken. Unfortunately, it looked like she was going to have to tell him the truth. Much to her displeasure.

"Yes. Ta both yo' questions. Alastor, meet, ya fatha', Adam LeBough."

Both men looked at each other in shock. Alastor's eyes shifted between both of them. Static started to get louder. Thoughts were rapidly running through his mind. His mother was raped? This man _violated her_? This man was his father? If this was his dad, then why wasn't his mother happy to be reunited with him? Didn't they love each other? With all these thoughts running and just being generally confused, he couldn't help but ask what was on his mind.

"Mama, why would he… do that to you if you two were married?"

Elli did what she could to not wince. She didn't want him to figure this out this way. But now it looked like she didn't have a choice.

"We...weren't married bebe. We were...neva' tagetha' ta begin with."

Alastor stood there. Static still going as his mind formulated new questions. When a thought came to his mind, it caused an audible record scratch. He looked at her, eyes basically pleading that what he had thought wasn't true. She gave him a sad nod.

"'M sorry Alastor. Ya was neva' planned."

The information that he was receiving was unsettling. His father, that he always thought that his mother was in love with, assaulted her. They were never together at all. And to make it even worse, his worst fear of how he was born was true. He was a product of rape. He was never meant to be born. He shut his eyes, hands gripping the sides of his head, his smile tensing as he tried to not let it drop, as the white shrill noise got louder. No. No. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be true! He didn't want to believe. Everything he thought he knew was a lie! What else did this mean about his childhood? Did she love him at all? Was she resentful that she was forced to raised her rapist's _child?_ Was all those amazing memories that he had with her nothing but lies?

Before anyone could try and comfort him, he vanished.

"Alastor!" Elli's ears flattened against her head. Shame and sadness filled her. The anger as she turned her gaze to Adam. "Don' ya _eva'_ come near us! Ya don't deserve ta be here! Ya have no right ta be near us! Ta be near Alastor!"

Adam sputtered.

"No right? No right? I do too Elli! He's my son as well!"

"Ya didn't raise him!"

"I've been dead! Of course I didn't get to raise him! I wasn't alive!"

"If ya didn't do wat ya did ta me, ya wouldn't be! And even if ya wasn't killed, Ah wouldn't have let ya around Alastor anyway!"

* * *

Husk and NIfty looked at each other after Alastor vanished. They knew this was a lot for the deer demon to take in. Basically everything he knew was shattered right in front of him. With a silent understanding, they both knew they had to go and talk to him after dinner. They knew him better than anyone in Hell. They felt bad for what he was forced to go through. To learn that he was a product of rape. To find out the mysterious father he never knew, was anything but what his imagination formed. To live with the fact that he was never meant to be born. Something like that was heard to deal with.

Even though Alastor was a pain in the ass, Husk knew that he would never want this kind of emotional turmoil to be thrust upon anyone. He sent a glare over at this new demon. This fucker immediately was on his list of people he hated. The fact that he assaulted Elli angered him. She was the sweetest and kindest woman he had ever met. She didn't deserve what that bastard did to her. He did his best not to growl. Patron or not, he wanted to beat his ass. He'll figure out a way to do it later. Charlie may have a "No Killing" rule in place at the hotel, but that at least left to where he could end up getting trashed outside the hotel grounds. That was all fair game. And he couldn't wait for the time to where the three of them could tortue the fucker.

Nifty wasn't happy with what was happening in front of them. This man hurt her friend! Elli was the most wonderful woman she had ever met! And Alastor was a fantastic friend as well! The fact that this man hurt both of them angered her. Elli, for assualting her, and Alastor, for discovering the harsh truth of his birth. She had started making his plate so that he would be able to have some for later. She really wanted to go and comfort him. But of course she couldn't at this moment. In all honesty, she didn't know if she and Husk should go and visit him after dinner. She felt that Elli should be the one to visit Alastor. She was his mother. After all, this was involving a very dramatic shift in their relationship. She decided to wait till the dinner was finished before she brought it up with Husk.

Angel Dust was glaring at this new patron. He acutally regretted flirting with the asshole now. Elli was a second mom to him. So hearing what he did to her pissed him off. He really wanted to put a bullet through his head. And the fact that Alastor had to learn the truth on how he was born made him feel sympathy for the poor guy. To know that his amazing relationship with his mom could possibly be shattered. Shit. Alastor was going to beat himself up for what he learned. He looked between the others at the table. He could see that Vaggie and Husk were pissed. Nifty didn't look happy as well, but he could see that she was eager to zip off to tend to Alastor. He honestly didn't blame her. He turned his attenion at Charlie. The poor girl looked shocked and horrified. He could only imagine what was running through her mind.

Vaggie was absolutely furious. She may not trust Alastor, but she wouldn't admit that she did became able to tolerate of the shitlord. But for him to basically learn that he was a product of rape obviously broke him. And that this douchebag had the gall to try and act nice with Elli! To think that what he did to her could be brushed off and treat it like it was some sort of accident! Bullshit! She was glaring at him with complete and utter hatred. Patron or not, she wanted to kick his ass.

Charlie looked at the scene with shock and worry. While she wasn't happy with what Adam's sin was, she could see that he was remorseful for what he did. And he truly did want to make things right with Elli. And Elli… well she could see why she was so upset with him. And then there was poor Alastor. She felt horrible for him. To grow up to think that his parents were happily together, only to find out that it was anything but. Learning that he was a product of rape. To find out that his dad wasn't who he believed that he was. She could understand why he vanished so suddenly. All this information was too much for him to handle. She really wanted to go up and try to comfort him. She looked over at Vaggie to see that her girlfriend was really angry. She couldn't blame her. What Adam did was a vile sin. And she knew that Vaggie could relate to what Elli had gone through. It brought up bad memories. She placed a comforting hand on the moth demon's shoulder, causing her to look at her. Her girlfriend relaxed a bit, but she was still upset. This the princess understood. She desperately wanted to leave the table to go and talk to Alastor, but she had a feeling that the best person to talk to him was Elli.

The doe demon glared at Adam. There was no way in Hell that she was going to let him "apologize" for what he did to her. She didn't believe a word he said. And she wasn't going to let him near Alastor. They manged just fine without a man in the house and they can continue.

"We managed jus' fine wit'out ya and we'll continue." She turned her back to him and went after Alastor.

Right now her son really needed her. She knew that everything he learned was too much for him. Causing him to have an internal crisis. She needed to be with him and to help calm him down. Damn Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has met his father! And the truth about how he was born has been revealed! Weill Elli be able to calm him down? Is Adam truly remorseful for what he did, or is he so blinded by his delusion that he can win Elli back? And with the news that he has a son, is there any possible way the two could connect? Please review!


	13. Easing Emotional Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is struggling with the truth of his birth. Unsure how to deal with this new feeling of insecurity, he ends up pouring his soul to anyone who would listen, not just to Elli.

Chapter 13: Easing Emotional Turmoil

Alastor was currently locked in his room. He was sitting on his bed, mind running wildly with all the new information that he had just learned. The white shrill noise at full force. It couldn't be true. Everything he knew about his life was a lie. He was still holding his head. Tears were falling. He was so close to dropping his smile. But he couldn't do that. He promised his mother he would always keep smiling. No matter what. That's why he went to his room. He didn't want anyone to see him breaking down. He refused to show anyone that he was in a vulnerable state. ...except his mother that is. Why? Why did this happen to him? Why did she bother keeping him? How could she stand to look at him? Did she hate him? Blamed him for being born? Where all those amazing memories just lies to hide her true disgust of him?

He hated feeling this way. He shouldn't be needing to feel this way! But he was. And it hurt. It hurt to know that he was never wanted from the beginning. The suppose thought he had that his parents were hopelessly in love wasn't true. The fantasy of his father died a hero before he was born wasn't true. He thought his mother loved him. He was honestly crushed. To think that she never loved him broke his heart. She was his whole world. He laid on his side as he sobbed. He had no idea what to do now. How could he continue his relationship with her if she hated him? His ear twitched when he heard a knock at his door. He whined to himself. He really didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Alastor? Bebe? It's Mama. Can we talk?"

The deer-demon looked up at the door. Curious, and dreading, what she wanted, he slowly got off his bed. He could just hear her now. How she could finally tell him how much she hated him. How she never wanted him. How he was a mistake. He bit back another sob. He shakenly reached for his doorknob. This was it. This was the end of the life he had with her. His ears were flat as he opened the door. Tears still falling and smile still struggling to stay in place.

"Y-you're..." He swallowed back a sob. "You're disowning me, aren't you?"

Elli's eyes widened.

"No!" She pulled him into a hug. " _Kijan ou ka panse yon bagay konsa? Mwen pral toujou renmen ou!_ _Kèlkeswa jan ou te vin, ou pral toujou ti gason ti bebe mwen an!_ "

More tears fell as he shut his eyes. He shook his head. Not understanding how she could love him after what happened to her.

" _K-kijan?"_ He asked. " _Mwen pa te vle di ke yo fèt! Ou pa t planifye mwen!_ _Ki jan ou ka renmen mwen lè mwen te detwi tout bagay pou ou? Mwen pa janm ta dwe te fèt!"_

"Alastor!" She scolded, holding his chin so he could look up at her. "Don' ya ever say dat 'bout ya! Jus' cuz ya wasn't planned didn't mean Ah didn't love ya." Her gaze softened. "Yes, ya wasn't planned. But wat happened ain't yo' fault. Ya didn't choose ta be born. No one eva' does. Ya didn't do anyt'ing ta me Alastor. Yo' daddy did. He's de one dat hurt me. Not ya. Ya was a little surprise."

The deer demon looked down, his hair covering his eyes as he shook his head. He couldn't believe her. All those years and he's nothing but hold her back. She had plans, dreams, and he took all that away from her just by being born. And the worst thing, he couldn't imagine how similar he looked like his father. She had to hate him. How could anyone stand to look at the child of their rapist and not feel such hate for them? Cursed to always be reminded of someone that ruined their life. No. He didn't deserved to be loved. He knew that he was a horrible person. But to the one person that he loved the most, he didn't deserve her love. She had every right to be cast away. Disowning him. She didn't deserve to have a son like him. Harsh tears continue to fall.

"No mama... no... I've been nothing but a burden. I don't deserve to be your son. I don't deserve your love. I've done nothing but ruined your life."

The former Heaven resident felt her heart break at her son's sorrowful response. He didn't deserve this type of torture. Her son was a happy, full of life boy! Now he had been tossed into the pits of uncertainty and self-hatred. Damn Adam! Damn him for putting her sweet darling boy through this internal crisis! Now Alastor was doubting her love for him. Viewing himself as unworthy for her love. She was going to kick Adam's ass for what he did! She shushed him gently, lifting his face to look at her again and run her hand through his hair.

"No, babybell. Ya ain't neva' been a burden. Wat happened ain't yo' fault. It will neva' be yo' fault. Alastor, you DO deserve ta be loved. Ev'ry child does. Especially ya. You neva' ruined mah life. You were de best thing ta happen ta me. Do ya understand? Ah will always love ya."

Alastor gave a choked sob as he hugged her. It honestly felt good to hear that from her. Even though he wasn't entirely sure if he believed it himself, but he knew that she never lied to him, so he believed her.

"...Mama?"

"Yes bebe?"

"...do I look like him?"

She pushed him back a bit so he could look at her. She smiled softly at him.

"Ya got 'is nose and his height. But ya look more like me bebe."

He felt himself relax a bit more hearing that. Good. He looked more like made him feel better. He leaned back against her. Just wanting to be comforted and close to her. Being held in her arms just made him feel comforted. While he didn't want to make her think that he was still not accepting her words, it still didn't fully get ride of the uncertainty that was still in the pit of his stomach.

"If it's alright with you mother, I don't feel I have the appetite for dinner right now. I'll eat later."

Elli nodded in understanding.

"Okay bebe. Ah'll inform de otha's."

As she walked away, Alastor went back to his room. Only, he didn't stay there for long.

* * *

Rosie was surprised when Alastor has summoned her through his radio, alerting her to come to his tower immediately and to bring Mimzy. Concerned, that's what she did. His two oldest friends could see that he looked very upset when he opened his door. His smile was struggling to stay up and his eyes looked miserable. It looked like had been crying not to long ago. He didn't say a word to them as he shut the door behind them. He just went over to his couch and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

"Alastor? Is everything okay?" Mimzy gently asked.

"No! It ain't!" Alastor exclaimed, dropping his usual radio filter since he was so distraught. "Ah'm a product of rape!"

They winced as their friend buried his face back into his hands. The two women looked at each other in shock as he actually started to sob in his hands. Shit. Both of them only had one memory of him actually crying. For Mimzy, it was three weeks after his mother's death when they were alive, and the week she had moved to New Orleans that she started to befriend him. Elli's death was still fresh to him. She had asked him about his parents, thus causing him to break down into tears. She was incredibly understanding when he managed to calm down and explain why he broke down. It was oddly thanks to that she had become friends with him while he was alive.

Rosie had seen him shed tears shortly after he arrived when they started their friendship. One of the former Overlords that Alastor took down nearly raped him when he was increasing his power. Thus sending him into a panic attack. Which, instead of being in his Radio Tower, he accidentally teleported into her living room. After managing to calm him down long enough to tell her what happened, she gladly took her holy weapon and killed off that Overlord. She had basically took it upon herself that if anyone tried to force themselves on Alastor and sent him into a panic attack, she killed them. No one deserved to live when they take it upon themselves to "fix" her friend of his sexuality. Though it was nice to finally have term that they could label him under with his uninterest in sex and romances. All thanks to Vaggie.

Rosie made a quick motion with her head toward Alastor's kitchen and the blonde gave a nod in understanding. As the female Overlord went to fix a pot of coffee to help ease their emotional friend, Mimzy sat on his right side. She always waited for Alastor to seek contact through contact first, due to his dislike of being touched. So when he leaned against her, she immediately wrapped her arm around him to pull him closer. It broke her heart to see her dear friend being so distressed. It reminded her so much like the day she extended her arm out for his friendship. Although she did have other motives in her mind at the time as well...

* * *

_It was October of 1925. Mimzy Turwell was new to New Orleans. She had moved down from New York City for a fresh start. She was a short and plump woman, but not in a very unattractive way. She had short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was a flapper girl and loved her job. Being on stage and singing was her life. And moving to the city of Jazz was an opportunity she couldn't pass. She managed to land a job quickly at one of the local clubs, The Blue Moon Lagoon. It was her second night that she spotted him. The thin attractive burnette with a captivating smile and sadness in his eyes._

_She was pleased to be his server and took his order. A simple brandy. Nothing too difficult. Even though there was a smile on his face, his tone was full of sadness. While getting the man's drink, she made talk with the bartender/owner. He was a burly man with black hair and a mustache. His name was Herbert Walkens. Though he preferred Herb._

_"Hey Herb. What's my guy's name? Is he a regular here?"_

_Herb looked over at the booth where the man was._

_"Ya mean Alastor? Sho' is. He and his Mama used ta come in ev'ry Friday. First time I've seen him in weeks." He handed her Alastor's drink. "Tell him, Herb said it's on the house tanight."_

_She nodded then made her way back to his table. She sat his glass down in front of him._

_"Herb said it's on the house sugar."_

_"Oh, thank you miss..."_

_"Mimzy. Mimzy Turwell."_

_"Alastor LaBlanc. Ah don't think Ah've seen ya 'fore."_

_"Just moved down here from New York City."_

_"How ya likin' it so far?"_

_"It's a little warmer than I expected. But I love being in the home of Jazz. And it's a lot less crowded and friendly than New York."_

_"Born 'nd raised here. Can't imagine livin' anywhere else. It's home."_

_She nodded in understanding. New York City was her hometown. While she loved it, her family and friends, she really wanted a fresh start to be her own person. But she could understand why some people wouldn't want to leave._

_"Ya meeting yer family here?"_

_"Don't have any."_

_She blinked in surprise. Who wouldn't want to be friends with this charming and captivating man? She did take notice that he didn't have a ring when she first took his order._

_"Girlfriend?"_

_He shook his head. That gave her a spark of hope. She really did like him. Not wanting to seem desperate, she was going to work on becoming his first friend, and hopefully, over time, maybe they could start dating. Seeing this as an opportunity, she decided to reach out the first hand of friendship for him._

_"Well, since I'm new in town, why don't you show me around? I could use a friend here."_

_He looked at her in surprise, then his smile became more warm._

_"Ah'd be happy ta show ya 'round."_

_"Thanks! So if you don't have any friends or a girlfriend. Are you meeting your parents?"_

_The question surprisingly caused him to tense and tears started falling. Though instead of his smile dropping into a frown, it still stayed on, but it was tense, and he covered his mouth as his emotions took a hold of him. Her eyes widening in surprise. She quickly reached over and held up a napkin for him._

_"Oh shoot! I'm so sorry hun! I didn't mean to upset you!"_

_She did see some of the customers in the club cast sympathetic looks at him, but no one moved and left them alone. A few moments later, he managed to calm himself down. He wiped his eyes._

_"Ah'm... so sorry for that emotional display. My..." He took a breath, but she could hear that it was shaken. "My mama passed away three weeks ago. Ah'm... Ah'm not exactly over it. We were so close and... and... now she's..."_

_She shushed him gently. Poor thing. No wonder he broke down. He was still grieving. Though... him smiling while crying was strange._

_"I bet your father is having a hard time as well."_

_He shook his head._

_"Ah neva' knew mah daddy. He died 'fore Ah was born."_

_She winced at the information. Poor guy. He couldn't be here alone could he?_

_"Uh... what about your siblings?"_

_He shook his head again._

_"Only child."_

_"Don't you have any other family members?"_

_He shook his head once more. Damn. This guy was literally alone in the world now. No friends. No family. Oh she was definitely not going to pass a friendship with this guy. Though it did make her wonder, why wasn't anyone in their town not friends with him? Saving it for a later time, she offered him a kind smile."_

_"Well, consider me a friend for you. But, I do have a question before I go back to work. Why did you stay smiling when you were upset?"_

_He was silent for a moment before he answered._

_"Mama asked me ta neva' stop smilin' on her death-bed. She said Ah wasn't fully dressed wit'out mah smile. 'Nd a frown was not flatterin' on me. So Ah promised her. No matta' what, I would neva' stop smilin'."_

_She was quite moved and in awe at what he said. She had never met someone how loved their mother as much as this man. To keep a promise like that was truly amazing. She nodded in understanding._

_"I'll see you after work hun. I can already tell that we're going to be good friends."_

_He gave her a pleased smile. Giving a nod of acknowledgment as she went back to work. And she was glad that she did._

* * *

The flapper girl was glad that she offered her friendship to him. She did find out as time went on, that while everyone liked him, he was a bit much to deal with. He was extremely talkative and very animated. But she loved that about him. He was very charming and incredibly polite. He was a true gentleman and honestly treated her with respect, while most didn't due to her profession. It wasn't hard for her to fall in love with him. But unfortunately, she had learned very quickly that he had no desire to court or marry. And while it hurt, she didn't want it to ruin their friendship and accepted him for who he was and forced herself to move on. She would do anything for him. Except kill that is. But anything else, she would gladly offer her assistance. They were best friends. They would do anything for each other.

As Rosie was in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, she couldn't help but frown as she thought of the predicament. She knew that Elli had sworn secrecy of the information. So for her to inform him how he was conceived, she had to be talking to someone else and he overheard her. Poor Alastor. He must be so confused and feeling so conflicted about himself and his relationship with his mother. The best they could do right now was get him to see that they still cared about him, and Elli still loved him. Hopefully, they could convince him.

Seeing the coffee was finished, she poured him a cup and brought it over. Handing it to him, she took a seat on his left. The crimson red deer demon managed to calm himself down a bit, the scenting the warm and bitter beverage. He took a hold of the cup, taking a few sips. Once he relaxed, he lowered the cup close to his lap. His ears were pinned back. Staring down at the dark caffeinated drink.

"Care to talk now love?" The female Overlord asked gently.

After a moment or two, he finally nodded. He took a shaky sigh.

"Mah fatha' is at de hotel. Ah heard Mama yellin' at him as Ah was enterin' de kitchen ta join ev'ryone fer dinna'."

Their eyes widen as they looked at each other. Shit. No wonder Elli finally told him. His father was still alive. And he was now at the hotel. Elli had to be furious. Tears were starting to form in his eyes again.

"All dose years! Ah...Ah thought dey loved each otha'! But dey didn't! A-a-and...a-and..." He swallowed back a sob. "How can she love me? Ah...Ah can't see how she can when I look similar ta him! That she's forced ta look at her rapist's child! Forced to give up her life for me! The child she never should've had!"

Both women gave him a sympathetic look. Mimzy gently rubbed his back. Rosie gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Alastor. Don't blame yourself for what your father did to your mother. She loves you so much that she raised you on her own. And she showered you with love and attention when you were alive and still now. You will always be her son. She was able to look pass how you were born to still love you. You will always be loved by her. No matter what."

Mimzy nodded in agreement.

"Rosie is right. You may not have been planned, but it's no secret on how much your mom loves you. You two have such an amazing and loving relationship. Don't ever doubt your relationship with her Al. You're everything to her."

He looked between them, even more tears falling. He sat the coffee down and pulled them both into a hug. They hugged him back. It wasn't very often he allowed people to touch him, so they weren't going to pass the opportunity to provide him some physical comfort. After some time, he finally pulled away, wiping his tears.

"A-apologies darlings for my emotional outburst."

"It's alright dear," Rosie comforted. "Anyone would do the same if they were in your position."

"If you need anything else, you know you can come to us." Mimzy added.

He gave them a teary smile and hugged them again. He would never allow himself to get emotional in front of anyone. He refused to be seen as vulnerable. So the fact that he had called them over and pour out his soul to them show how much he trusted them. He was glad to have them as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Mimzy and Rosie. They truly are Alastor's gal pals. While Husk is his male best friend, I have no doubt that Mimzy and Rosie are our beloved Deer Demon's female best friends. I tend to take a lot of information from the official Hazbin Hotel Wiki, Hunicast, and go off from other Fanfics, and Youtube videos to get a better understanding of these characters. It was stated on Mimzy's wiki that her information was outdated, but from what someone told me on a recent review, that her information is still happening. So yay! Mimzy update! 
> 
> And since Alastor and Rosie's relationship is like Mary Poppins and Jack's from Mary Poppins return, as the Wiki says, then there's no doubt that they are good friends with deep respect for each other. 
> 
> Even though the story is about Alastor and Elli's relationship, their relationship with others is important too. And I've noticed I have not been seeing a lot of stories about these three! And so this chapter I included them! Sometimes the word of your parents aren't as comforting as they should be. And it just had to be validated by your friends. Which thankfully Alastor has Mimzy and Rosie for! 
> 
> We seriously need an awesome name for them, just like Vox, Valentino and Velvet have. They get to be the Triple Vs. So any name that can fit them, or Alastor, Husk and Nifty. They deserve it.
> 
> So other than that translation for Alastor and Elli's conversation! 
> 
> Kijan ou ka panse yon bagay konsa?- "How could you think such a thing?" 
> 
> Mwen pral toujou renmen ou!- "I will always love you!" 
> 
> Kèlkeswa jan ou te vin, ou pral toujou ti gason ti bebe mwen an!- "No matter how you came to be, you will always be my baby boy!"
> 
> K-Kijan- "H-how?"
> 
> Mwen pa te vle di ke yo fèt!- "I wasn't meant to be born!" 
> 
> Ou pa t planifye mwen!- "You didn't plan me!" 
> 
> Ki jan ou ka renmen mwen lè mwen te detwi tout bagay pou ou?- "How could you love me when I destroyed everything for you?"
> 
> Mwen pa janm ta dwe te fèt!- "I never should've been born!" 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!


	14. Daddy's Boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Alastor comes to turn with being a product of rape, he ends up running into his father. Who wants to spend time and get to know the son he never knew he had. Unsure and slightly curious, Alastor decided to ask some questions that had long been running in his mind. And the two realize they have more in common than they thought.

Chapter 14: Daddy's Boy?

Thanks to Mimzy's and Rosie's support, Alastor felt much better about how he came to be. Hearing them confirm what his mother said made it feel more real. Not wanting to see anyone else for the day, he decided to turn in early. The next day he was left alone to run the hotel. Charlie and Vaggie had left to try and get more patrons. Husk went out to get more alcohol for the bar, Nifty went to get more cleaning supplies, and his darling mother had left for work. A few of the other patrons, including Angel Dust, had also left for work. Only a few stayed behind. This, much to his displeasure, included his father.

He had been doing what he could all morning to avoid him. He was not going to associate himself with someone who harmed his beloved mother and ruined her life. He refused to the man the satisfaction of knowing him. Yet... there was this nagging thought in the back of his mind from knowing nothing about him. Growing up without a father, he had years of unanswered questions that his mother never bothered to answer. Well... mostly to due to the fact that he never brought them up. He just assumed that bringing him up would cause her to be upset. ...as true as it was, it wasn't for the way he thought that she was upset.

He frowned when his shadow appeared in front of him and pointed in the direction that his father was. The deer demon frowned. He knew exactly what his shadow was implying.

"No. Not happening. Not with what he did to her."

It rolled its eyes at him and started to push him over. He gritted his teeth and dug his feet into the ground.

"I am not going over there!"

Well, as fate would ironically have it, Adam took notice of him and quickly, yet nervously, made his way over. The Radio Demon noticed and instantly stiffened. His smile tensed. Oh wonderful. Just what he needed. The older demon gave a cautious smile at his newly discovered son.

"Hello uh... son?"

Alastor's eyes narrowed his eyes at him. Just because this man was half his genes, did not mean he was going to the privileged of being called father.

"Greetings Adam. How may I be of service to you?"

Adam's smile faltered. Ah. Of course. Alastor wouldn't be so quick to calling him dad or father. He expected that honestly. But the cold tone that he was received with caught him off guard. Even though he had prepared himself for it. Still. He was his son and it was only right that he tried to get to know him. He still had a lot to discuss with Elli, but that would be for a later time. And even though she didn't see that he had a right to get to know his child, he knew that he did. He knew that he could've been the husband and father of her dreams. If only he hadn't been killed. They could've been a wonderful family. Hopefully over time they could finally get that.

"Well as yer father, I think it would only be natural dat we spend some time tagether. To get ta know each otha' since I didn't get de chance ta be wit' ya."

He should say no. Laugh in his face. It was a ridiculous request. After everything he had done to his mother? He didn't deserve the time of the day. He didn't deserve _his_ time. His shadow went up behind Adam. It grinned at its owner. Knowing exactly what its master wanted but refused to do. The Radio Demon narrowed his eyes at his shadow, then turned to Adam. He really shouldn't. What would his mother think? But... he did have a lot of questions that he wanted answered. It wouldn't hurt to get the answers he always wanted. After weighing the pros and cons, he decided to go ahead with the conversation.

"Very well. We will have a chat. But we will not leave the hotel. I am the only here to watch over the other patrons."

"Fair enough." Adam agreed.

They went over to the kitchen, Alastor sending his shadow out to check on the other patrons and to report back to him anything they did. He honestly hoped that they failed so he could relish in their pitiful attempt as he alearted Charlie and Vaggie and they confronted them. Oh he couldn't wait! Becoming part of the hotel surely did give him the entertainment that he seeked! Although the paperwork was quite bothersome. But it was worth it in the end. He smiled at Adam, clapping his hands together.

"So, Adam!" He started. "I know you have plenty of questions to ask me and I in return will do as well! Now if you don't mind, I would like to start first!"

Adam was pleased to hear that. This was just what they needed! While he sure was that it would take for Alastor to get comfortable calling him dad, he hoped with this first step, it would show Elli that he was willing to be the father and husband both she and Alastor deserved. If his son wanted to be the first to start the conversation, then he was all for it. Anything to find out what his son was like.

"Not at all! Please, ask anything you want!"

"Why did you violate mother?"

Adam faltered. Okay _that_ he wasn't expecting. Well, he did, but he didn't think it would've been his first question to him. If he wanted to know, then he'll tell him. His son deserved to know his side at least. Apparently Elli didn't make the effort to tell her son about him growing up. Only that he was dead. So his child had been left in the dark his whole life. Normally in events like this, he would go to his family name and money, but since they were dead, and Alastor was an Overlord, that mean nothing down here. He figured Elli wouldn't appreciate him trying to boast to his son. He chuckled nervously.

"You're blunt. Just like yer mama." He paused for a moment to remember to carefully explain why his anger got the best of him that night. "I love ya mama Alastor. Always have. Always will. Yer mama may not believe me, but I did lose my temper that night. I neva' meant ta hurt her. She always was one ta play hard ta get. I knew if would just give me a chance, we would've been wonderful together.

Alastor didn't really believe him, but he'll tolerate it. His mother hated him. He'll be civil. Only to get what he wanted. He flashed a grin.

"I see." Wanting some coffee, he stood. "Would you like some refreshments?"

"Coffee would be appreciated."

"Cream and sugar?"

"No. Black."

Alastor's ears perked up. That's just how he liked his.

"Seems we do have something in common. I take my black as well."

Adam let out a small smile. It was a start. Soon they'll find out more about each other and what they have in common. He was very eager. As Alastor went to make coffee, he started to wonder what else the two had. There was so many possibilities. Of course he knew that he had to get some of his attributes for Elli as well. He could already see some of them with the never-ending smile, the mannerisms, how he spoke. He wondered if he had any allergies. She was allergic to blackberries. He hoped Alastor didn't have any. He didn't want to accidentally kill his son or set off an accidental allergic reaction. Elli was sore enough with him already. He didn't want to make things worse. After a while, Alastor came back with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Adam before taking his seat.

"Any other questions for me?" The older demon asked.

"Plenty. How did you died?"

"Hanged. You?"

"I prefer not to go into details. But a hunting incident in a way."

"Don't tell me you shot yourself."

"No. Someone else did that. But it was a bit more... gruesome."

Not wanting to push the issue, he let it go. He'll find out when Alastor learned to trust him more. He wondered if Elli knew. She probably did. Though obviously she wouldn't tell him. He decided to move on to less favorable questions.

"What's your occupation?" The deer demon asked.

"Business owner. Well my, or I should say, our family are owners of a large fishing and shrimping company, restaurants and other smaller stores. We are one of the richest families in New Orleans."

Alastor tilted his head in curiosity. His father side was rich? He was confused for a bit. Why wouldn't his mother ask for help from his father's family after what happened? He knew that she raised him on her own, due to all her family members being dead. His smile became small as he thought. She always taught him to value hard work and being proud to earn a living. Still, the financial support would've been nice for them. Yet he could understand as to why she didn't want their help. Asking for their help would show that he was his father's child, and thus giving them an obligation to have access to him and a constant reminder of what happened to her. Then there was their culture. Elli was proud of her Creole heritage, and in turn so was Alastor. She must've been worried that that they would have tried and force them to suppress their family history to fit into their family life style. He did remember the hurtful slurs that some of his classmates and the few jealous men in his workplace would throw at him for his background. In the end, he concluded, it was better to not have them in their lives.

"Not exactly what I had imagined for all these years." The Radio Demon hummed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What did you think I was?"

"A police officer or a firefighter. Or even in a man in the army. Like most young boys without a father in their lives, I latched onto a image of you dying as a hero. Now my fantasy has just been that, a fantasy."

Adam did what he could to not wince. He could only imagine the emotional turmoil his son was going through right now. He only hoped that now he could fill the role that his son had long since been denied. Which both of them have been denied. He blinked thinking back to what he said. Wait... without a father in his life? Did... did Elli not marry after he was hanged?

"Did... your mother not marry anyone?"

Alastor shook his head.

"No. Mother said I was the only man she would allow in her life. I know a few men tried to court her, but she refused to." A sad smile formed as he looked down at his coffee. "A part of me was glad that she never did, since I loved knowing she put me above any man in her life. And the second, a misguided thought on my part, was that she refused because I thought she was hopefully in love with you and didn't want to replace her beloved husband with another man." His eyes narrowed a bit. "But like I said. It was a misguided thought because you two were never together."

That Adam did flinched at. Shit. His son had a high regard for him and reality slapped him in the face. Hard. He understood if Alastor wanted nothing more than to wish that yesterday and even the conversation didn't exist and he was happy to live in blissful ignorance that his birth was planned and the father he didn't know was everything he imagined him to be. God, this was difficult. They were both treading into new and unwanted territory. ...well somewhat unwanted. But he wanted this. He wanted to get to know his son. And he knew that Alastor wanted the same. Why else would he be having this conversation with him? Not wanting him to hold on to that perception, he decided to steer the conversation to smaller things.

"Uh... why don't you tell me your interests and dislikes? I know it seems a bit basic. But what are your favorite foods? Your favorite color? Things like that? And in turn, I'll let you know mine."

"Very well. Favorite foods? Easy. Jambalaya, Gumbo, venision and other sinners."

Adam nodded before stopping.

"Wait...what was that last one?"

"Other sinners. You know demons. I'm a cannibal."

The Radio Demon's father stared at him in shock.

"Y-you're a cannibal!? Does your mama know?"

"Well not when she was alive, as it took place after she died. But now she does. And she even has taken upon herself to try it when she came down!" He gave a fond smile. "Mother would try anything for me."

A cannibal. His son was a fucking cannibal! He repressed the urge to groan. And even Elli was going along with it! He was going to have a talk with her. Not just with Alastor's eating habits but her own. He knew very well that Elli wasn't that type of person. He was still curious on why she was down here and not in Heaven. Even if she didn't want to, it was going to happen. Alastor wasn't just her son. He was his also. Whether she liked it or not.

"I'm... not going to say anything. Anything else?"

"I'm allergic to peaches."

Peaches. Well shit. There goes his love for peach cobbler. At least he knew not to surprise him with any dessert with peaches in it. Okay, don't stress over it. Though he wondered if Charlie knew. It would be pretty nasty if she accidentally served something with peaches and he had an allergic reaction. He made a note to let her know just in case Elli didn't. He just gave a slow nod. Alastor took this to keep talking.

"You said you wanted to know my favorite color?" He motioned to himself. "I'm pretty sure it's self explanatory."

Adam smiled at that. Another thing they had in common.

"Red's my favorite color too. Uh... what's your thoughts on hunting?"

Alastor's grin got even bigger.

"Love it! Whether it deer or our fellow peers!"

Of... course he would add that. His son was the Radio Demon. Taking pride to broadcast his carnage. ...God he couldn't believe it. His son was a murderer and a cannibal. If he was alive none of this would've happened! He could've steered his son to a life that didn't involve him killing and eating people! Well it there wasn't anything he could do. At least they both liked to hunt. Maybe they could set up a hunting trip? ...not involving Alastor killing other demons and eating them. He'll bring it up to him at a later date. When they've gotten to know each other better.

"I enjoy hunting as well. Anything else?"

"My other hobbies are broadcasting, going to the theatre, playing my instruments, dancing, cooking, sewing and telling jokes!"

He's got Elli's creativity. He knew Elli loved to sing and dance. And she knew how to play instruments as well. From what he remembered, Elli could play piano, saxophone and violin. So he wasn't surprised that she taught him as well. But then something stood out at him. Cooking and sewing? That upset him. Cooking and sewing was women work. Not what his son should be doing.

"...you can cook and sew?"

"Indeed I can! I love to cook and sew! Mother taught me!"

Adam did what he could to not groan in front of him. Now he had even more things to discuss with Elli. A boy shouldn't know how to sew. Nothing much he could to connect with with that.

"Uh... what about your favorite dessert?"

"Don't have one!"

Adam gave a small smile. He sounded like Elli. She didn't have a favorite dessert as well. She had a massive sweet tooth.

"Like them all?"

"On the contrary, I don't like sweet things. Never had when I was a child. But I love treats that are sour, bitter, salty, in that general department."

The older sinner grinned. Oh he was definitely his son. He hated sweet things himself as well. He was enjoying his time learning about his son. Even though there was some... issues that he had. Those he would have accept and speak to Elli about it. He really hoped that Alastor would want to spend more time with him. He was about to ask another question the deer-demon stood up. Adam looked at him in confusion.

"This conversation has been very insightful. But I'm afraid I have work to get back to."

"Oh... of course, I understand."

Adam really didn't want him to leave. But of course, his son had a job to do and it wouldn't be right to prevent him for working. He watched as Alastor magicked his cup to the sink and walked out with a quick goodbye. It wasn't much. But he got a bit of what he wanted. A smile appeared on his lips. While the two wouldn't admit, Adam knew that Alastor was just like his daddy. And it brought some joy to the older sinner to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* Adam isn't that bad a guy! *grins* I'm such a dick, aren't I? But hey, not everything is black and white. It takes two to make a kid and that kid is going to have traits of both parents. And for Alastor, he's got his mother's creativity and mannerisms, but he's got his father's eating habits, ego and love of hunting. 
> 
> Is Adam blinded by his love for Elli and making an excuse to justify his actions? Partially. 
> 
> And having Alastor allergic to peaches? Just a fun little headcanon. He's not deathly allergic, just throws up and gets hives if he eats any.
> 
> I also noticed that I have made Elli a bit of a Mary-Sue mom character, an self-respecting writer should have a Mary-Sue in their stories! They're not realistic! Is she a great loving and caring mom? Yes. I need to give her some flaws, like we all do. I added the allergy to blackberries. She's a blunt, no-nonsense woman, but in a polite way. I think I need a flaw personality trait. But you all let me know what you think. If you have any ideas on a personality flaw or trait that she should have, let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!


	15. To Get a Date with a Doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Elli gets a chance to head home, she ends up running into Vox! The TV Demon ends up convincing her to a "date" so that he's able to get more info on Alastor! And he can't wait for it to begin.

Chapter 15: To Get a Date with a Doe

Elli did what she could to ignore that her son was left alone with Adam. Adam of all things! This was some sick cruel joke! ...of course it was cruel. This was Hell. Still, she was hoping at least he was killed in the exterminations. Ah, but such joys were not privileged here. Damn Adam. Damn him and all of Hell! She just hoped that Alastor avoided the man that contributed to his birth at all costs. Would it be wrong of her to wonder if her son killed him? Her son was famous for his carnage. What would one kill of someone who obviously deserved it do? ...this was Hell's way of punishing her wasn't it? Being forced to having to put up with the father of her child. Damn it. Well, she did give up Heaven to be with her child. So now she had to face the consequences.

She was glad when her shift ended. She needed to get home. She didn't fear for Alastor's safety. Quite the opposite. But that she didn't know what the hell Adam would do to him. Was she being a bit paranoid? Maybe. But she was his mother. And she was always going to worry for her child and be suspicious about the man who assaulted her. To her, Adam didn't deserve to get to know Alastor. He was  _ h _ e _ r  _ son. And only hers. She changed his diapers. She kissed every scrap and cut he got. She wiped away his tears. She raised him. And only her. She showed everyone in town that she didn't need a man to raise her son. And they still didn't need one! Especially that slimeball Adam!

She hardly took notice of the chaos that was around her as she made her way back. Her priority was to get home to Alastor. Maybe he got busy and hadn't been at the hotel at all with Alastor. Oh please let it happen! Her darling son didn't need to be around his horrid father! Lost in her thoughts, she ended up running into someone. She blinked in surprise when she was landed on the ground. Has she been running? Possibly. She had to get home to her son.

"So sorry 'bout dat. Didn't see ya-" Elli stopped in mid-sentence. It was Vox. She gave him a smile. "Mr. Vox! Wat a surprise ta see ya! Sorry Ah ran inta Sug. Was on mah way home ta Alastor."

Vox smiled at her.

"It's no problem. I was actually hoping I would run into you."

"Didja? Wat fer?"

"I was hoping I could take you out for dinner sometime."

Elli's ears perked up. Dinner? Like a date? She frowned lightly, not looking too enthused.

"Ah hope ya not treatin' ta me fer a date? Ah swore off courtin' when Ah got pregnant wit' Alastor."

Vox's eyes widen and he rapidly shook his head.

"No! No, no, no! No, date. Just a guy going out to dinner with his rival's mother so he can learn how to become a friend to his rival."

He flashed her a hopeful smile. She relaxed. He just wanted to get together to figure out a way to become friends with her little boy. She gave smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Dat sounds lovely. When should we go?"

"How about later tonight? Say seven?"

She nodded.

"Seven it is. Should Ah meet ya somewhere?"

"I'll pick you up at the hotel. If that's alright with you?"

"It's more den fine."

"Great!" Vox beamed, then took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "I'll see you later tonight! You might want to wear something nice. I am an Overlord, so I do plan on taking you to a nice restaurant."

"Al'ight hon. See ya tanight." She waved as she walked off.

* * *

Vox was ecstatic! He had managed to convince the doe-demon to dinner! This was fantastic! It wasn't actually a date, but as far as he would tell anyone else, it sort of was. Granted this was so he could get close to his rival's mother. He pulled out his phone and started to book them at one of the elite restaurants. He scanned through them. Where should he take her? He needed to make a good impression on her. If he gets in good with Mommy Dearest. A chuckle. Dearest. Anyway, if he gets in good with her, then that gives him access to Alastor.

Was she a cannibal like her son? Was that why she was down here? Would she prefer a cannibal restaurant? But then again, what if she wasn't? He needed to be in her good graces. If he ended up screwing up with dinner he could end up offending her, and he couldn't risk that. Not when she was a key ingredient to his master plan. Without her, he couldn't do it. Sure he could go and come up with a new plan, but what's the fun in that? Elli was the perfect pawn! Meeting her was an opportunity he couldn't pass!

Now... just to choose a restaurant. He racked his data base to see what he knew of Alastor. Alastor had to be like his mother. He spoke a lot about her from what he received. He paused. Something popping up in his data bank. Louisiana. Alastor was from Louisana. Which meant so was Elli. He smirked as he switched his browsing to Louisiana cuisine restaurants. He grinned when he found the perfect restaurant. He instantly set up a reservation. Step one was taking place. This was going to be the quite the show.

Now to just finish work and find himself an outfit for later tonight. He needed to dress to impress. He was an Overlord and a former TV host and salesman. Appearance was everything. And he was not going to tarnish his reputation just by not dressing up inappropriately. Especially when he had a lovely lady to entertain for the night. A smirk spread on his face. He couldn't wait to see Alastor's face when he showed up at the hotel to take his precious mommy to dinner. It was so going to make his evening. That's for sure.

* * *

Elli spent the last hour getting herself ready. When she got back, she wasn't please to hear that Alastor had spent some time with Adam. But there was nothing that she could really do. Her son was an adult. Though she did make her displeasure known. Adam had given her a hopeful look, but she just sent an icy glare at him. That man didn't deserve her time. At least she had a good excuse to not be around him. Not just for assaulting her, but also the dinner plans that she had planned for tonight.

She didn't get a chance to inform her son of her plans for the night. After what she learned about what they did, Alastor was pulled away by Charlie about something that needed be done for the hotel. So she decided to go to her room to get herself ready for her dinner with Vox. She searched her closet for something to wear. She had managed to get a couple of nice dresses on Rosie's, Mimzy's, Charlie's, Angel's and Alastor's behalf. Unsure what to go with she decided to go and get some help. With Alastor and Charlie busy, she decided to go visit Angel Dust. The spider demon had some great fashion tips for this modern time. She knocked on his door. Hopefully he was in.

"Mon cher Ange. Are ya in Sug?"

A few moments laster, the porn star opened the door. He smiled seeing her.

"Ma! What can I do fer ya?"

"Ah got asked ta go out for dinna' tanight and Ah don't know what ta wear."

"Say more!" He told her, a smile on his face. His gold tooth flashing. "You got the best bitch in the house to help you!"

He took her hand and they went back to her room. She smiled as they went in. He immediately went over to her closet and started rummaging through it. He pulled out different dresses, draping them over one of his arms. When he was finished he went over and placed them on her bed. He clapped his upper hands together as his lower ones settled on his hips.

"Alright! I picked out a few that I knew would make those fuckers mouths drop at the sight of ya! Once we pick out de perfect dress, get ya hair and make up done and add some kick ass accessories, you're set!"

She smiled appreciatively at him. Angel Dust was such a dear. He was a bit like Alastor when it came to helping her dress up when she went out. Only Angel had more knowledge on what to do. With his occupation and all. It was a bit like having a daughter. Any time she went out with Rosie, Mimzy or Lizzie, he made sure that she was dressed her best with his help. She truly was pleased to have him in her afterlife. She went through the dresses. Angel having her try them in front of him as he assessed them. They managed to agree on a sophisticated blue, teal and black dress. He sat her down in front of her vanity and started to do her hair and make up. He grinned when he was finished.

"Perfect! Now ta accessorize!"

"Wat do ya suggest?" She asked, pleased to see him so happy with assisting her.

He looked through her newly acquainted jewelry box. Not seeing anything up to his standard to go with a dress, he shut it.

"Yea, this shit ain't gunna fly." He blinked, remembering something. "Oh! I got de perfect thing! Be right back!"

He ran out of the room. Elli tilted her head, but remained seated. She was curious to see what he going to retrieve. He came back a few moments later with something in his hand. He sauntered over to her and with a "Ta-Da!" he helped up the piece of jewelry. She gasped in surprise. He was holding up a diamond necklace. She stood up, a hand on her heart.

"Oh mon Ange. It's lovely. But ya don't have ta give ya somethin' so expensive."

He waved a hand at her.

"It ain't no big deal. I got tons of these. Bein' Hell's numba' one porn star has its perks." He used his upper hands to hold her hair up as he hooked the necklace around her neck. "Ya are going ta be de envy at de restaurant!"

She placed a hand on the necklace, almost tearing up at such a kind gesture. She looked up him and then hugged him.

"Oh  _ je vous remercie Ange _ !" She exclaimed, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed under his fur, giving a shy smile. Elli really was the best surrogate mom he could have. He hugged her back, nuzzling his face in her hair, as she was a bit shorter than him but taller than Alastor. He had done her hair with loose waves, to give her a drop dead gorgeous look. He pulled away, looking at her clock. It was 6:45. She had fifteen minutes.

"Let's get ya down dere. Ya are goin' ta have a great time!"

She laughed as they headed down the stairs. Her night out was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elli is ready for her night out with Vox! Thanks to Angel's amazing fashion sense! But what will Alastor do if he finds out that is sweet darling mother is going with his hated rival? Stay tune and thanks for reading!


	16. Date with the Doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's August 8th everyone and you know what that means? *blows a party horn* *puts on a birthday party hat* It's my birthday bitches! And it's also my friend Diane's birthday! I don't like cake so... *tossing out pizza slices* Virtual Pizza slice for you! Virtual pizza slice for you! Virtual pizza slices for everyone! And you know what's even better? Hazbin Hotel got greenlit by A42! It's happening folks! Congrats Vivziepop!
> 
> So as a birthday present for me and her, I posted a new chapter! And I all want for my birthday is reviews!
> 
> Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 16: Date with the Doe

Ever the gentleman, Vox had arrived at the hotel about ten minutes prior of the time he was suppose to pick up Elli. Though he had a reason for this. He wanted to make sure that Alastor personally saw him leave with his mother. Step one of his plan, getting a "date" with Elli was completed. Now it was time for step two. Alastor seeing him escorting her out. He had changed his usual suit, for a black tux, a turquoise undershirt, and his signature red bow tie and his hat. He knocked on the door, straightening his tie as he wanted for someone to answer. Moments later the door opened to reveal Angel Dust. The spider blinked in surprise.

"Vox? Whatcha doin' here?"

"I'm here to see Ms. Elli LaBlanc. We have plans to go out for dinner."

This was the friend that Elli was going with? Angel was skeptical. While he tended to not get into politics, he knew Vox hated Alastor and vice versa. Not wanting to piss the Overlord off and report to Valentino, he stepped back to let him in, calling out to Elli, who was sitting on the couch waiting for, he guess, Vox or him to return.

"Hey Ma. Vox is here fer ya."

Elli smiled and went over to the Overlord.

"'Ello Vox."

"Hey Elli. You ready to go?"

"Ah jus' need ta let my son know dat Ah'm goin' out. Ain't had a chance ta tell 'im."

"Of course."

Vox made sure that his smile didn't show his eagerness. A minute or two later, said demon came waltzing in. The crimson stag stopped in his tracks seeing his hated rival. Static started to buzz. His smile tensing.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Alastor." Elli lightly scolded. "Don't take dat tone wit' him. Mr. Vox is taken me out fer dinner."

Vox could feel his grin widening seeing his rival's shocked look.

"What!? But...Mother you-" Alastor sputtered then motioned towards the TV-headed demon. "He is my enemy!"

"'Nd he is _mah_ friend." She told him. "Ah would've told ya earlia' but ya was busy."

Alastor cast a glare at Vox, who just waved at him. The creep giving him a smug smile. Like he _knew_ this would get at his goat. He narrowed his eyes, gently grabbing his mother's arm and escorting her over to the side to speak in private. He didn't trust Vox at all. He knew this had to be a scheme. And inferior techno-lord was obviously trying to use his darling mother against him. He had no idea how he found about her, but he didn't trust him.

"Mama. Don't go with him. He's obviously trying to use you against me."

"Ali. I'll be okay. Mama can take care of herself."

"I know that." He huffed. "But this is _Vox._ My _enemy._ "

"Now Ali. Ya just bein' a little paranoid."

"I am not! You don't know him like I do!"

"Alastor." She gently scolded.

Alastor huffed again and crossed his arms. His ears lowering in irritation. Elli went over and gently cupped his face.

"Ah know ya worried. But ya forgettin' bebe. Mama has lived lot longa' den ya. Ya mama can take care of herself. Ah can tell when someone is good fer me 'nd ya. 'Nd when dey ain't. Ya know I would neva' put ya in danga'. Ya know dat right?"

"Yes..." He muttered. "But he's-"

"Alastor."

The Radio Demon stopped and looked away. Elli gave him a gently smile as she brushed his bangs away.

"Ah know dis is Hell, but not ev'ryone is as bad as dey seem. Trust ya Mama. Okay?"

"Okay..." he grumbled.

"'Nd no spyin'."

He blinked in alarm, feigning offence that she called him out, even if that was what he was planning on doing once they left.

"Mama! I would never-!"

"Ya would too. Ah know mah son." She pat his cheek. "Ah'm gunna be okay. Behave yaself."

"I'm offended you have so little faith in me." He huffed.

She laughed, hugging him.

"Ah'll be back in an hour or so. Try ta have some faith darlin'. Love ya."

She placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out with Vox. The TV Overlord casting a grin at him.

"Don't worry Alastor. I'll make sure to your bring your darling mommy back safe and sound." As he led Elli out, he smiled at her. "You look absolutely stunning."

Elli gave a small laugh.

"Thank ya." She cast a quick wave at Alastor. "Bye sweetie!"

Alastor clenched his teeth as the door shut. The smug bastard. He growled when the door was shut. He may not be allowed to be there in person, but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave those two alone. He looked down at his shadow, which rose up seeing its master seeking its help.

"Follow them. I don't trust anything Vox has planned. He's up to something."

The shadow saluted, instantly taking off to follow Elli and Vox. As far as Alastor was concerned, his mother was in danger. And whatever Vox was up to, he was going to put an end to it.

* * *

The others could see that Alastor was not pleased with Elli leaving with Vox. While they all had some concerns, Elli was an adult. Sure she was coming to turns with Hell's harsh lifestyle, but she was coming alone. Besides, many demons similar to her managed to keep their heads low and not get into such serious trouble. But then again, Elli wasn't like other demons. She was the Radio Demon's mom and she was working for and friends with Overlord Rosie. So if anyone hurt her, they not only had to face Alastor and Rosie's wrath, but everyone at the hotel as well.

Alastor was clenching and unclenching his fists as he glared at the door. He was _seething_. How _dare_ Vox try and leech into his mother's life! To use her like a pawn to get at him! There was no way in all of the Nine Circles was he going to let Vox get away with such an obvious tactic! To allow his mother to get into harms away! The moment his shadow reported Vox did something to disrespect his mother, he was going to love shoving his cane through his screen! The TV prick deserved to be shorted out for whatever horrors he planned for her. Alastor didn't care for whatever Vox did for him, but go after his friends and his family? That was crossing a line. Those who did, didn't live long and ended up being in his Jambalaya. Nifty zipped up to him.

"Are you okay Alastor? I'm sure Elli would be just fine! Though I know that her being with Vox is concerning, but I'm postive that if anything happens that you can take care of it! No problem! Although it is funny that he's asked her out for dinner. Why dinner? Most of the time when someone asks someone out to dinner it's because they want to date them and-" She gasped. "Oh my gosh! What if Vox asked Elli out because he likes her?"

A record scratch sounded. Alastor suddenly looked at her.

"Mother doesn't date! She's never dated! I'm the only man in her life! Me! No one else!" He snapped, rage filling him.

"You're sounding pretty fuckin' jealous Al." Husk commented.

"I am not jealous!"

"Sounds like it. Or you're just bein' a clingy possessive bastard."

"I am certainly am not!"

Husk snorted.

"Yea, you tell yourself that." He commented then took a swig of the alcohol in his hand.

He crossed his arms, turning away slightly. His ears lowering in irritation. Dating. Ridiculous! He was the only man in her life. She said so. And even with his father here at the hotel, she made it clear she still has no had no intentions to court. He huffed. No. She always made it clear that only he was the man for her. No other man would do. Just him and him alone. The thought of Vox courting his mother revolted him. And if that did happened, he's be more than thrilled to gift Husker a new TV. He wondered if Vox's head would be able to connect to where Husk's older version would. That's a theory he'll hold onto for a later date. Not wanting to be around anyone else, he walked off. Maybe he could try and locate a radio near them to listen in.

* * *

Vox lead Elli into a very high-end Louisianan Cujan restaurant. Unfortunately, the restaurant was under Alastor's sponsorship. While he didn't want to go to a restaurant that belonged to the outdated buck, he figured Elli would see just how invested he is to go eat at one of Alastor's restaurants. He had to make sure that she was in his palm. He knew Alastor was going to be suspicious. And while the look on his face was priceless, it was only a small pleasurable part to witness. He did everything to show her that he was an exceptional gentleman. Escorting her in, pulling out and pushing in her chair for her, and true to his word, he was going to pay for the dinner.

The two were seated in a comfortable distant from the band and near a gorgeous fountain. Elli marveled at the beauty of the restaurant, feeling a bit nostalgic of her time back on Earth. Vox took the seat across from her. The hosted handed them their menus.

"Your waiter will be with your shortly."

"Order anything you like. I did say I would pay for everything."

Elli smiled at him. She looked at her menu. They had a complimentary ice bucket of wine and wine glasses, which Vox instantly opened and poured their glasses. She smiled kindly at him.

"Since we're both gettin' ta know each otha, 'nd helpin' ya learn ta be friends with mah Ali, ya don' mind if I ask ya some questions would ya? Ah know dis is Hell, but it would mean a lot fer me ta know dat mah baby is gettin' a good friend in de process. Alastor means ev'rything fer me."

"I completely understand." Vox responded. "Ask anything you want."

"How 'bout ya jus' tell me ev'rything ya can remember from yo' past life. Ya likes, dislikes 'nd such."

"Will I get the same in return with you?"

"'Course sug. 'Nd Ah'll let ya know how ya can be good friends wit' mah Ali."

Vox grinned, leaning back in his chair as he lift his glass up.

"Well..." He began. "I was born in a small town in Finland in 1924..."

* * *

Several minutes later, the two were laughing as they ate their dinner. Elli holding a napkin up to her face to hide her giggling. She was in the middle of telling a story from Alastor's youth. The media Overlord to thrilled when Elli started to tell story of Alastor's youth. The perfect ammunition! Though she seem to have left out things such as his fears, allergies, if he had any, and such. Understandable. Probably wanted to make sure that he was genuine with his friendship with Alastor. He could buy time. He took a sip of his wine.

"So what happened next?" He asked.

"He den ended up slippin' in ta de swamp! Oh he was drenched!" She giggled. "He came out wit' a lilypad on his head. Unbeknownst ta him, when he was in de wata' a frog ended up slippin' inta his trousers!"

Vox burst out laughing. The image of the human Alastor dancing around trying to get a frog out of his underwear. Oh what a sight that would've been! Elli chuckled as she dabbed her mouth after taking a bite of her chicken. She gave a small nostalgic sigh. The televised demon cast her a glance.

"You're enjoying being with him, aren't you?"

"He's mah baby." She looked down at her food. "Ah'm sure ya probably heard from de grapevine dat Ah was up in Heaven, 'nd Ah was. But... Ah wasn't happy up there."

He blinked in surprise.

"You mean, you willingly left Heaven?"

She nodded.

"Ah wanted ta be wit' Alastor. Ah did see mah family, but it wasn't de same wit'out him. So... Ah made up mah mind Ah had ta be wit' mah son. So Ah went up ta God and told him what Ah wanted. He went brought up many points with me ta see if it was wat Ah really wanted. Ah didn't budge." She smiled at him. "It's de best decision Ah eva' made."

Vox was stunned into silence for a moment. He was starting to see how outstandingly kind and loving that she was. Fuck. She left Heaven to be with her son! He didn't know any mother that would actually be willingly to leave Heaven. No matter how much they loved their sinning kids. Yet she did. In an odd sort of way, he kind of respected her for doing something so controversial. She basically did a big "Fuck you Heaven" to come to Hell. Pretty much anyone down here would be in awe at her.

"That's... amazing."

"Thank ya. Of course, a motha' will do anything fer her child. Well, a good one like me would."

He nodded in agreement. Funny enough, he was actually enjoying his time with her. She was funny, kind, and if not a bit sassy. He could see where Alastor got most of his traits from. She apparently enjoyed dad jokes just like Alastor, since she ended up telling some of them during their dinner. And admittedly, he did laugh at them. For a "not date", he was glad that she agreed to come.

* * *

After finishing their meals, and some dessert, they decided to walk back towards the hotel. He was really enjoying her company. Other than being with Valentino and Velvet, he hadn't felt some comfortable with someone in a long time. He didn't know what it was, but Elli just had that... vibe that she could basically get along with anyone. Other than talking about Alastor, Elli told him more about her past life. How she was creole even though she had pale skin, since her grandfather was Creole and her grandmother was white. So her mother married another white man thus allowing her and Alastor to have pale skin when they were alive. It was interesting to hear some of their cultural background.

"Does Alastor have his accent still, or is his radio filter all he has?" He asked.

Elli chuckled.

"He has it. He jus' don' use it much."

Vox nodded. So Alastor did have an accident. He wondered what it would take to him to drop it. There was many more questions that he wanted to ask about Alastor, but what he did get was plenty enough for now. And he learned a lot about Elli as well. This was a good start. His plan was going along great. Soon they arrived back at the hotel.

"Thank ya fer dinner Vox. Ah had a lovely time."

"I should be thank you. You're helping me learn how to fix my rift with Alastor. Hopefully I can see you again soon?"

She chuckled.

"Ah look forward ta it. Goodnight."

"Pleasant dreams." He waved as she went in.

He walked off to call his chauffeur to pick him. The night went without a hitch. He had gotten onto Elli's good side, and he learned about both her and Alastor. Yes, his plan was going along splendidly. And he couldn't wait for his next meeting with Elli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vox has went on his "date" with Elli! And Alastor understandably is livid! His is being jealous and possessive like Husk said? Or is just being a good protective son like he should be? Also Elli is starting to grow on Vox! Is there a possibility that Vox's views may change? Who knows!
> 
> Also an announcement! Many have you suggested or pondered that Vox will fall for Elli? So I am holding a vote! If I get enough votes I will change my original plan and go with a onesided Vox/Elli ship! Cast your votes!
> 
> And make this birthday girl's wish come true and leave reviews! Thank you!


	17. Aftermath Animosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the birthday wishes! But you all know what you really want for the chapter. Drum roll please!
> 
> *drum rolls*
> 
> The ship has been casted! Vox and Elli, or Velli as SkelepixelLzP has named the ship, the new official ship name, is going to be a thing!
> 
> After Elli comes home from her "not date" with Vox, Alastor demands answers. And Vox has to deal with Velvet's shipping.

Chapter 17: Aftermath Animosity

After saying good night to Vox, Elli went inside the hotel, to be greeted by her son. He was standing next to the door. Obviously waiting for her. She smiled at him. Going over and hugging him. She placed a kiss on the top of his head. He looked a bit relieved. He hugged her back, resting his cheek on her shoulder for a bit. He then pulled away. He took a breath to that he didn't yell at her. He sat her down.

"Mother... what is going on?" He gestured towards the door. "You went to dinner with Vox! Vox! My enemy!"

"Alastor-" She started.

"No Mama! No! He's horrid! He's bad! You can't trust him!" The stag started to pace in front of her. "You don't know anything that he's done to me! You know he wishes me harm! So why? Why?"

Elli went to respond, but her son just continued to rant. Her ear twitched in irritation. She crossed her arms. She understood where her son was coming from, but she promised Vox that she wouldn't spoiled the surprise. And Alastor was very stubborn. Something she herself was. He was pacing, gesturing wildly as he spoke. His smile tense and static emitting off of him.

"Alastor William LaBlanc!" She exclaimed, causing him to stop in mid-rant. "Sit down."

The radio Overlord did as he was told.

"Mr. Vox ain't up ta nuthin'."

"But-!" He started.

"But nuthin'. He's been a real gentleman when he took me out. He ain't made no cruel comments 'bout ya, or me. He paid fer dinna' 'nd ev'rything."

"Mama, I know Vox. He's obviously using this..." He motioned at her. "To form some sort of diabolical plan at getting a back at me! You're my mother! This is the most obvious tactic that he could use against me!"

"Ali..."

"It's true! How... When did you two even meet!?"

"Night on de town wit' Husk, Nifty and Angel."

Alastor rubbed his face. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Bless his mother's ignorance. If it was one thing that she and Charlie had, it was that they put too much faith in others. It was admirable when he was a child, but not when they were Hell. And this was Vox of all sinners! Out of anyone, he was the last demon to have any silver of hope from his darling mother! He swore to Lucifer. If Vox did anything to hurt her, he would shatter that flat-head.

* * *

Up in the Porn Studios, Overlords Valentino and Velvet were waiting for Vox to return from his mysterious date. He wouldn't give them any details, just that he met a woman at a casino some time ago. While it was no secret that demons or even the Triple Vs went after any demons that they fancied for a one night stand, it was another to actually take them out for dinner. So they were very interested in this mysterious woman. What could she have done to gain the attention of their friend? Velvet was currently stalking social media for any pictures and videos of Vox during the night. After some time, she managed to find a few.

"Yes!" She cheered. "Found it!"

"Found what?" Valentino asked, engrossed in his own phone, as he was checking on his employees that were working on the streets.

"Pictures of Vox and his mystery date!" She turned her phone towards him to look. "Check it!"

The moth Overlord looked up from his own phone and his eyes widen.

"Shit, is that a deer demon? She looks just like Alastor."

"Exactly! Looks like Voxxy is looking for a copycat Radio Demon."

She giggled. Valentino chuckled. The two had a running joke that Vox was secretly in love with Alastor with how many times he would rant about the red buck. They loved to make jokes about it to the media Overlord's face. Valentino scrolled through some of the comments, the lower sinners speculating saying that she was either Alastor's sister, mom and what-not. A few just had some wild theory that she was just a rabid Radio Demon fan. He managed to find a video.

"Oh Vel, they got a video!"

"Fuck, yes! Play it!"

The doll demon scooted over next to him as the two watched the short clip. It was of the two laughing. The woman was dressed in a pretty black, blue and teal dress. Vox had even dressed up for the date. The video didn't picked up what they were saying. Vox seemed to say something, causing the woman to laugh again. Their fellow Overlord had picked out a flower out of the vase, looking like he was speaking into it. The doe laughed harder at him. He then placed the flower in her hair, just right next to her left ear. That's when the video ended.

"Oh my god!" Velvet exclaimed. "We need to know who she is! Vox is obviously crushing on her!"

Valentino chuckles. He scrolled back through his phone.

"He should be back shortly. We can hound him when he gets here."

The doll demon whooped as she flopped in the seat across from him. Reading through the comments to figure out who this mystery woman was. Someone had to know her name. Unless she was one of those demons who preferred to not be updated with the times. Ooh, that was going to cause some juicy drama between the two! Vox already had issues with Alastor and Rosie not wanting to update with the times. So him falling in love with someone (like his love-hate relationship with Alastor) was just the cherry on top of this ironic sundae! She couldn't wait for Vox to get back!

* * *

Stepping out of the limo at the entrance of the Porn Studios, Vox grinned as he looked through his phone. Elli was amazing! He was definitely going to set up another coffee outing so they could talk more. He had spoken to her about getting a phone, and she was genuinely interested. He couldn't wait to see and hear what Alastor thought. _His_ mother getting updated with the times as he stays stuck in the pass. What a riot! They agreed to meet next week for her to pick out a phone. And just to get at Alastor's goat, he was going to give her the latest model and all the bells and whistle. He couldn't wait! He made his way to the elevator. He was searching on his phone, wondering what color phone and phone case she would get. Due to memory, he subconsciously got off the elevator when he arrived at penthouse where Valentino lived and where he and Velvet would hang out at most of the time. They both had their own rooms in the studio, but it was standard that the three hanged out in Valentino's suite.

"Look who's home!" Valentino smirked, causing Vox to look up from his phone.

"Hey." The media Overlord responded, going back to his phone as he headed over to the couch, sitting next to Velvet.

"Ooh, texting your girlfriend?" The social media Overlord asked.

This caused Vox to snap his attention back to her.

"What?"

"You heard me." She giggled, then showed him one of the pictures of him and Elli. "It's all over social media about your date!"

Vox stared at her for a moment then it clicked. Someone got a shot of him and Elli. They had pictures of their dinner. The pictures of their dinner was online. For everyone to see. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Alastor, the technophobe that he was, wouldn't be able to see it. Though... a grin spread on his face. He could print off the picture and framed it for Elli. Oh that would really piss Alastor off! To see photo evidence that his darling mother went out with his hated enemy! Forever to be reminded of their night out!

"Can you print me two copies?" He asked.

"Aw, wanna remember the night with your new girlfriend?"

He frowned.

"No. She's not my girlfriend. That's Alastor's mother."

"Wait," Valentino blinked. "No shit? Huh, that explains why she looks just like him."

"Yea, she's who I ran into the casino that night." The TV-headed demon snickered. "Bambi was so fucking pissed when I took her out."

"I bet." The moth Overlord chuckled.

"You like her, don't you?" Velvet asked, resting her chin on the back of her hand as she leaned towards him. "You looked like you two really enjoyed your time together."

A blue tint appeared on his screen, indicating that he was blushing. His screen glitched a bit.

"I-I-I well," He cleared his throat. "She's really nice. And funny. And unlike Alastor, she's at least reasonable."

"And the fact that she doesn't look like Alastor, doesn't play a part in it?"

"No. I have a plan. She's involved. That's it."

"Is that plan to date her?"

He glared at the short demoness. He hated it when they joked about him having a crush on Alastor. He didn't. It was ridiculous. He just hated the old-fashioned stag. Besides Elli was just part of the scheme that he had planned. He was developing feelings for her. He was just using her to get at Alastor. That was it. There was no feelings that Velvet and Valentino were trying to suggest. Just him, using a pawn to get a his rival. That's it.

"No. I am using her to get at Alastor. And I am not going to date her!" He exclaimed as Velvet opened her mouth to comment again.

She giggled, waving him off.

"Suuure ya aren't."

Vox let out an exasperated groan as he flopped onto the couch. This caused Velvet and Valentino to laugh at him. He honestly hated his friends some times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Elli get through to Alastor that his rival meant her no harm? Is Alastor's suspicions of Vox correct? And will Vox escape the torture that is Valentino's and Velvet's teasing? His plan has no romantic seeking in it! Right? Right?
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!


	18. Setting the Game Straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is still pissed that Vox had weaseled his way into his mother's friendship circle. And he has a few words for his rival.

Chapter 18: Setting the Game Straight

Alastor was buzzing with anger. How dare he. How _dare_ he! How dare that inferior techno demon try to get the gyp on him! Using his own mother to get at him! How obvious could that dolt be? To go for the most blatant trick in the book? Even if he knew where Vox's family was, he wouldn't have the audacity to go after them! Where was the fun in that? It was such a cheap shot! He didn't go after Valentino and Velvet because this was a duel between them! Unlike the picture-box head, he was at least a gentleman and kept personal matters personal! The Radio Demon was sitting in his room at his desk. His fingers tapping against it in irritation. How dare he slink into her social circle.

And what was a true blow was that his own mother wasn't listening to him! The fiend! Manipulating her! His own mother! Acting like her friend? What a joke! Did Vox honestly think he would see what he was planning? How stupid could he be? My how the modern technologies distraction made people so foolish! It was one reason why he would never fall for such nonsensical things! No, he wasn't going to stand for it! So if Vox wanted to play this game, then have at it! He could play it as well! He gave a small growl to himself, looking at his shadow. The entity moved up to the level of his master's.

"Go find out where Vox is. We're going to have a little...chat with him."

His shadow giggled, then saluted before leaving the room. Alastor gave a curt nod as he turned back to his desk. He grabbed the newly taken photo that he and Elli had taken. He looked down at it.

"I promise you mother. I will protect you. And not even Vox is going to stop me."

* * *

Ellie was browsing through the phones in one of Vox's stores. The Media Overlord informing her on the different models, how much storage and memory each phone had. Then there was the different plans, colors and cases. She had left a note with Husk to let Alastor know that she was out. Her son all ready upset about her friendship with Vox. Honestly, her son had a real bad habit of holding grudges. And he was incredibly stubborn and prideful. Him willing becoming friends with the other Overlord was going to be difficult.

She could see how similar the two of them were. Both were showmen. Charismatic and charming. Loved being the center of attention. Both were very mischievous. Vox had informed her that he loved playing pranks on his friends. Which she added that Alastor was the same. If it wasn't for that sad little misunderstanding, the two of them could be best of friends! While she knew that he had some friends, his only male friends were Husk and Angel Dust. She would add the Princess' guards Razzle and Dazzle, but the two were often busy running errands and helping Charlie. She made a note to get to know the two little goat demons. They seemed very sweet.

"See anything you like?" Vox asked her.

"It's so hard ta choose." She replied honestly.

The Media Overlord chuckled.

"I understand. I could pick out the phone and plan for you and you can pick out the accessories."

"Oh Ah'd 'preciate dat Vox. Ah t'ink dat monthly card plan sounds good ta me."

"I'll even do you one better." He grinned, an idea coming to him. "I'll pay for a whole year for you!"

Elli blinked in surprised.

"Oh Mr. Vox. Dat's so sweet of ya. Ya don' hafta do sucha thing fer lil' ole me."

"I insist. Afterall, you're helping me trying to mend my relationship with Alastor. It's the least I can do."

"Oh, yer so sweet sugah."

Vox grinned. Elli was falling for his kindness perfectly. Oh this was going to drive Alastor mad! She now got a phone. The technophobe stag was going to go nuts! And this was just cementing his way more into his rival's mother's good graces. Wanting to rub salt in the wound, he was even going to teach her how to use her brand new device. In front of him! Haha! He could just see the anger blowing out of his ears!

"Any desired color you wish to have for your case?"

"Purple is mah favorite color."

"Purple it is then." He grinned. "If you want a custom design I can have it ordered for you."

"Dat's possible?"

"It is. Got a favorite flower or something?"

The doe demon started to think. There was so many things. Her favorite flowers. Her favorite animal, which was of course deer. Something to remind her of life in New Orleans? After some thought, she decided to go with her favorite flower.

"Ah'd like ta go wit' mah favorite flowers. Dey're called Luna Hibiscius. Can Ah get mah case ta have one on wit' a purple background?"

"Absolutely!" Vox replied. "I can help you figure it out after I finish work later tonight."

"Dat sounds lovely!"

The two left with a friendly goodbye. Both excited for their next meeting. Elli to learn her new Hellphone and Vox the anticipation of seeing Alastor blow his top.

* * *

The moment Vox stepped into his office, he was surprised to find Alastor waiting for him. The red stag had made himself comfortable on his couch. He was reclined on the black couch, skimming through one of his magazines. The Media Overlord blinked in surprise. This was not what he was expecting to come in to. Alastor in his office. Alastor was in _his_ office. Why the fuck was Alastor in his office!?

"How did you get in here?" Vox demanded.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive." Alastor commented, turning the page of the magazine he was reading. "You have quite the horrid taste in entertainment my dear."

The TV headed demon frowned. Not pleased that the deer demon was avoiding his question.

"How did you get in here?" He demanded.

The Radio Overlord continued to ignore his question.

"We have something to discuss." He replied, tossing the booklet back on the coffee table.

"And what would that be?" Vox asked, trying not to smirk, knowing exactly why Alastor had come into his turf.

The deer demon got into his screen. Static buzzing. He was _not_ going to feign ignorance with him! He knew exactly what he was doing! He grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and jerked him close. His antlers cracking a bit as they grew slightly. He would not tolerate being made a fool of! Especially when someone very dear to him was being thrown into a private matter!

"I know what game you are playing. And if you think I'm going to allow it, you are sadly mistaken. You think I don't see the obvious tactic that you are pulling? I'm not as ignorant as you think, darling. What we have is personal. I don't result to such cheap shots like you do. I have at least some standards. So if I was you, I would rethink what is running through that flat head of yours. If you harm my mother in any way, shape, or form, you will regret it."

"Ah, don't like I'm spending time with your precious mommy?" He smirked.

Alastor's eyes narrowed.

"What my mother does with her time is her own business. What I won't tolerate is you _using_ her to get at me. I mean what I say. You harm her, and I will **end** you."

Vox cringed as Alastor's frequencies grew stronger and mixed with his. Causing his screen to glitch along with the air around them. Before he could respond to the deer, he vanished. The television demon blinked as he readjusted from their airwaves mixing. He grinned realizing why Alastor had confronted him. He was jealous. Little Bambi was _jealous_ that she was spending time with him! Oh this was glorious! He snickered to himself.

"Alright Prancer. You want a game. Let's play. Let's just see how much I can rile you up." He chuckled darkly as his sat at his desk. "Let the games begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh-ho-oh. Oh Al, that threat just blew up in your face.
> 
> Elli is looking forward to learning on how to use her new Hellphone! So while she looks forward to that, Alastor went to set Vox straight. Too bad that only encouraged his rival to rise up to the challenge.
> 
> Will Alastor be able to ward of Vox?
> 
> Or will Vox come out on top of this new development Alastor has presented for him?
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review!


	19. Technical Difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a little disclaimer. I have been getting several comments about the language that Elli and Alastor speak to each other. It's called Haitian Creole. Or French Creole to some. It is NOT complete French. But it is French inspired from when the French came to Haiti. Thus expanding the language. I leave the translation at the end of each notes so everyone understands what they're saying.
> 
> I am also not trying to make fun of anyone. Not of the people living in Louisiana, not of Creole descendants, and such. I am doing what I can to appropriately depict Alastor and Elli's Cajun heritage, accents, ect. I do go by what Vizie confirms on the streams, and the Wiki.
> 
> Also, I have been noticing this a lot in the fandom, especially on youtube, respect everyone's ships. Whether you ship Chaggie (CharilexVaggie), Charlastor (CharliexAlastor), RadioDust (Angel DustxAlastor), RadioHusk (AlastorxHusk), or whatever, stop. Everyone has a right to ship whatever they want. I personally am a Multishipper. Vizie has stated that she doesn't care if you ship the characters as long as you RESPECT each other.
> 
> And those saying that Chalastor is pedophilia because Alastor is older than her? Charlie is over 200 years old. She is older than Alastor. And their in Hell. So quit being arrogant.
> 
> I am also aromantic asexual like Alastor. I love that she has created an asexual character because there is not very many of them in the media. So while I may not care for romantic relationships, that doesn't mean I don't like writing about them. And just because someone is asexual, it doesn't mean they can't fall in love.
> 
> Being asexual means you don't like having sex. That doesn't mean, we can't love. So if I can ship Alastor, and Vizie says you can ship Alastor, then there is no reason that shipping him with anyone is wrong.
> 
> I don't know why, but this is ridiculous. We are adults. This is a show that represents LGBQT+. We all deserve kindness and to be treated nicely. So please, be respectful. Just because someone doesn't agree with you, doesn't mean they are wrong. Everyone has a right to their own opinions and ships.
> 
> Are we all clear? Does everyone understand? Sorry everyone, I just had to get that out. Okay? Great! Onto the story!
> 
> When Vox comes to teach Elli about her phone, she and Alastor get into a small argument. And the TV Demon meets Adam.

Chapter 19: Technical Difficulties

Vox was ecstatic to be finished with his work. It was time to get to the hotel! Due to Alastor's threat, he was more eager to get closer to Elli. While he did think about possibly harming Elli in the process when he first met her, the time he spent with her, he changed his plans. He had no desire to hurt the doe demon. Alastor's misery was all that he wanted to experience. And what was more satisfying than Alastor loosing his mother's attention? He happily sauntered into the entrance, already having texted Elli that he was there. He went and sat on the couch, waiting for her to enter. He flashed a smile when he saw the woman he was there for.

"Hey Elli! Ready to learn about your new phone?"

"Lookin' forward ta it." She chuckled.

The TV Overlord grinned as she sat down next to him and pulled out her phone. As he was going over the, he heard some jazz music. He looked up to see Alastor coming down the stairs. He bit back a grin when he saw his rival enter the room.

"Hello everyo-" The Radio Overlord paused when he saw Vox sitting next to Elli. Static started to get louder. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi babybelle. Mr. Vox is teachin' me 'bout mah new phone."

Everyone that was in the room heard a record scratch. Alastor's smile got even more tensed as the white noise filled the air around him. Vox tried to suppress his grin but he could feel that it was stretched across his screen. The red buck's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, mother. But I think my frequencies got a little jumbled with Vox's. Making it hard for me to hear. I thought I heard you said you got one of those newfangled contraptions he called a phone."

"Ah did."

Another record scratch. Static started to get louder.

"Mother... may I... speak to you for a moment?"

"Sho' thing sweetie." She turned to Vox. "Give me one sec sug."

"Oh don't worry. You take as long as you need." The Media Overlord assured her.

She gave a quick smile at Vox and went over to her son. Vox smiled back and made himself comfortable on the couch as he waited for her to finish speaking with his rival. She made her way over to her son. The moment she was next to him, he started to speak to her in irritation.

" _Mama, poukisa li la? Èske ou bliye ke li se lènmi mwen an_?"

"Alastor." Eli rolled her eyes. " _Li pa fè anyen ki mal. Li jis ede m 'ak nouvo telefòn mwen an_."

"S _e yon pèlen! Moun sa yo ... bagay sa yo se ti espyon li! Ou pa ka gen sa! Li pral telechaje tou sa ou fè epi sèvi ak li kont nou_!"

" _Ti bebe, sa pa pral rive. Ou reyèlman bezwen sispann ke yo te konsa paranoya nan l '_."

"M _wen pa paranoya_!"

Elli crossed her arms. Giving a "really" look. The Radio Demon huffed.

"Alastor. _Li pap fè anyen. Mr. Vox li se jis yon bèl moun kap ede m 'soti. Pa gen okenn lòt motif. Dakò_?"

"... _Oui, Mama. Mwen konprann. Men, sa pa vle di mwen pral mete konfyans li_."

She sighed and pat his cheek.

"B _on ase_."

She made her way back over to Vox. She loves her son, but he was a bit overprotective. She hoped her and Vox's plan would help him relax more.

* * *

Vox hid his smile by acting like he was looking through his phone. Though secretly he was listening on their conversation. Although he didn't fully understand all of it. It sounded like french, but not completely. Was it a form of French that he just didn't know? Velvet spoke French but some of the words didn't make sense to him. Though he was pleased that Alastor was pissed. He looked at the group chat that he was apart of with Velvet and Valentino.

_How is your date going? You kiss her yet? -Velvet_

_-Ew, no. It's not a date. I'm just introducing Alastor's mom to the modern world. Alastor is throwing a hissy fit. It's glorious. -Vox_

_Seriously? How bad is it? -Valentino_

_He's trying to be slick by speaking through another language to his mommy. It sounds kind of like French, but it's not complete French. Some words don't sound right. -Vox_

_If I was there, I could translate. Maybe. -Velvet._

_There's a lot of different languages inspired by French, Vel. Even languages like Spanish, Filipino and Portuguese can sound similar. You said this chick told you she and Bambi were Creole, right? Maybe they're speaking French Creole or something. -Valentino_

_Yea, they are. And that sounds possible. I didn't know French Creole was a thing. -Vox._

_Oh yea. Colonization. -Valentino._

_I'll be sure to ask Elli once they're finished. -Vox_

_Keep us posted! And give your girlfirend a kiss for us! -Velvet_

_She's not my girlfriend! -Vox_

The TV demon huffed. Damn Velvet. Damn her and her shipping. He wouldn't be surprised if she was writing fanfic about him and Elli. Fuck. It's been endless teasing from them since his "not date" with the doe demon. He put his phone up, looking back at the mother and son still talking. Feeling himself needing to use the restroom, he stood up and went looking for it. As entertaining as Alastor's little tantrum was, he had to relieve himself before his bladder burst. So with that current urgent matter at hand, he went on the hunt for the closest restroom. It had to be nearby.

* * *

Adam was making his way down to find Alastor or Elli. More Elli than Alastor to be honest. The woman had made every attempt to avoid him at all costs. The two really needed to discuss about their relationship. And what he could to win her love. Even though she told him on numerous times that she wanted nothing to do with him, she had too. After all, he was Alastor's father. And he owed it to both of them to step up and be the man that he was expected to be. It was the right thing to do.

Alastor made an attempt to get to know him. Elli had to respect that! And if their son was wanting to get to know him, that was a step in the right direction! Win over his son, win Elli's love! It was full-proof! He also needed to step us his game for her. Flowers, chocolate, romantic gestures, the works. Then they would be the family he knew they were meant to be. If he didn't die, then he would been able to support both her and Alastor when they were alive. The two of them would had a comfortable life. They wouldn't have to worry about money, hell, Elli wouldn't have needed to work! If she wanted to, he wouldn't have stopped her, but it was the principle! And he knew both of his parents would've loved her and Alastor.

Where they in Hell? He doubt it, but it could be a possibilty. After some information from the other patrons, he learned that Elli CHOSE to come down. To have a former Heaven resident come down to Hell was making everyone question what they should do here at the hotel. Many of them were changing. Although it was a slow process. He did come to be reunited with Elli and while his goal was achieved at the hotel, it wasn't what he expected. But he agreed to stay as a patron to be an example to others. If he could better himself for a former angel, then it didn't mean the others couldn't as well. To see family and such. Lost in his thoughts, he ended up running into someone. Blinking, he stepped back.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't pay-" He stopped seeing Vox.

Vox. He had run into Overlord Vox. Shit.

"O-O-Overlord Vox! S-s-so sorry about that. I... I didn't see-"

"It's fine. I'm just looking for the restroom."

"O-oh." Adam let out a sigh of relief. The TV demon wasn't mad. "It's right pass the elevator. Mens room is the second door across the hall."

Instead of instantly moving, the Media Overlord study him.

"You look an awful lot like Alastor."

"He's uh... he's my son."

Vox blinked in surprised.

"Really?"

"Yea... I didn't find out until I came to the hotel. I died before his was born."

Vox nodded. While this was a new development in his case, he couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. He was growing to like Elli. So running into her husband was a bit of a surprise. Wait... no. Elli was never married. She was never engaged to begin with. Her former boyfriend? Uhg. That was going to cause issues. He didn't need him to interfere with his plans.

"Does... Elli enjoy having you back around?"

Adam hesitated.

"We've... got some issues currently. But I can say Alastor and I are building a relationship! ...kind of."

The television demon nodded.

"It... was nice meeting you."

"Uh... you too."

With that, Vox headed to his ongoing look for the restroom, following Adam's directions. Adam let out a breath of relief. Well he met Overlord Vox without zapping him. So there was one positive thing today. Now to continue his search for Elli and Alastor!

* * *

Once he was finished, Vox came back to see Elli had finished her conversation with Alastor. He tilted his head at her.

"Is it okay if I ask what Al wanted?"

"He's jus' bein' a lil' ova'protective. He's always been like dat."

Vox nodded.

"Can I ask what language you were speaking? It sounded like French but at the same time it didn't."

"Oh no problem suga'. It was Haitian Creole. It's has some French inspired words in it due ta de French coming ta Haiti. My great Grammama taught ta me 'fore she passed. My great grandaddy was Creole 'nd ta honor his mem'ry she taught all of us his language."

The Media Overlord nodded. He made a note to learn the language so the next time Alastor spoke it, he could surprise the old-timer the next time he tried to insult him in the foreign language. He smiled and held up his phone.

"Ready to learn your new phone?"

The southern doe laughed.

"Absolutely!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is not liking Vox and Elli's friendship! Adam is determined to win Elli's heart. While Vox is dealing with Velvet's shipping. And Vox has also met Adam!
> 
> Will Vox learn what Adam has done to Elli? Can Alastor get through to Elli that Vox is up to no good? Stay tune for the next chapter!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Mama, poukisa li la? Èske ou bliye ke li se lènmi mwen an?" -"Mama, why is he here? Did you forget that he is my enemy?"
> 
> "Li pa fè anyen ki mal. Li jis ede m 'ak nouvo telefòn mwen an." -"He is not doing anything wrong. He's just helping me with my new phone."
> 
> "Ou pa ka serye! Se yon pèlen! Moun sa yo ... bagay sa yo se ti espyon li! Ou pa ka gen sa! Li pral telechaje tou sa ou fè epi sèvi ak li kont nou!" -"You can't be serious! It's a trap! Those... things are his little spies! You can't have that! He's going to download whatever you do and use it against us!"
> 
> "Ti bebe, sa pa pral rive. Ou reyèlman bezwen sispann ke yo te konsa paranoya nan l '." -"Baby, that is not going to happen. You really need to stop being so paranoid of him."
> 
> "Mwen pa paranoya!" -"I am not paranoid!"
> 
> "Alastor. Li pap fè anyen. Mr. Vox li se jis yon bèl moun kap ede m 'soti. Pa gen okenn lòt motif. Dakò?" -"Alastor. He's not going to do anything. Mr. Vox is just a nice man helping me out. There is no ulterior motive. Okay?"
> 
> "...Oui, Mama. Mwen konprann. Men, sa pa vle di mwen pral mete konfyans li." -"...Yes Mama. But that doesn't mean I'll trust him."
> 
> "Bon ase." -"Good enough."


	20. Being a Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to another chapter!
> 
> I've noticed that focused more on Vox's and Elli's relationship and not on her bestie Lizzie! Time to fix that!
> 
> Lizzie has learned that Vox is getting close to Elli. She decides to set things straight.

Chapter 20: Being a Best Friend

Lizzie Borden was known for her fiery temper. In life and still in death. She didn't have very many friends in her life and afterlife because of it. And she was known for holding grudges for decades. Many didn't seek out her company. Other than her sister. And so when Elli LaBlanc offered her hand of friendship, she was surprised and suspicious. But she quickly learned that the southern woman wasn't like everyone else in Hell. Especially since she was indeed a former resident of Heaven. She was very kindhearted, and trusting. Something that was dangerous in Hell, or even in life if you weren't careful. In a way, Elli was like a naive younger sister to her. And she wasn't going to allow anything happen to the doe demon.

Even though her son was the Radio Demon, that unfortunately painted a target on her back, even though she didn't know. Hell no. She wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt Elli. She had heard the whispers from the other demons. The way they looked at her. Hell, there have been times that they literally tried to sneak up on the doe demon. If they got more than five feet behind Elli, she was right there with her axe raised. Seeing her, they instantly bolted away. She did have a few that she happily swung at them. They took off running real fast. One person had actually grabbed Elli and Lizzie struck them on the back of the head.

This of course, caused Elli to be shocked at what had happened. She obviously didn't approve, but she understood that she was just being looked after. Though it seemed Elli wasn't used to having a family, other than Alastor. Let alone someone looking out for her 24/7. Alastor had made a point in telling her to be less obvious about it. His mother was a woman of the South who raised a son on her own. Still. Elli was too trusting at times. Which is where they were at now.

Elli's new friendship with Vox. She didn't trust the shitlord. Or hell, any Overlords. She was only courtesy to Alastor because he was Elli's son. Both of them were wary of each other for a time. Alastor wanted to make sure she wasn't planning on harming his darling mother. And she kept her guard up because she didn't want the cannibal to somehow eat her when he got the chance. But they learned to like each other. In a sort of way, she did see the stag as a nephew of sorts. Like Rosie did for him. In the rare times that the two saw each other without Elli or Alastor presence, they would ask each other about their "nephew" and "sister."

So here she was. Standing in front of Vox's office. Axe in her hand. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. She had bypassed his employees, swinging her axe at them for even trying to stop her. And to even ensure that she got through, she did say that she was sent by Alastor. A little lie but hey, why not use the TV shitlord's enemy to ensure that she got through? She didn't bother knocking. Why should she? She did have a reputation after all. She lifted her axe and started swinging. Time for a talk!

* * *

Vox was currently looking over all his media platforms on his computer. Voxtagram, Voxtube, and others that he was in charge of. Checking his accounts, activities, all that business jazz. Oh the life of an Overlord. It was like being CEO of a business. As he was working, he heard a thud. He looked up, to see a hole in his door. He stood up in shock.

"What the fuck happened to my door?"

Several more thuds... from an axe. Someone was breaking his door! He ran over in time for the door to be kicked down. He blinked in surprised when the door crashed in front of him. He saw a woman with an axe in her hands.

"You and I are going to have a little chat." She told him.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He demanded.

"Lizzie Borden. Elli LaBlanc's best friend."

Fuck. First Alastor. Now this chick. Damn it. The shit he got into. He gave her a smile, hoping to charm her to not cause any more damage.

"Of course Ms. Borden. Elli spoke very highly about you. If you would like to take a seat, we can discuss this calm-"

THWACK!

He blinked seeing his computer sliced in half.

"My computer! That was the latest model!" He exclaimed, running over to his now destroyed electronic.

He whined as he looked at it. The flat screen monitor cut almost in complete half. Great. Now he had go order a new one. At least it was just the monitor and not the router. And at least everything was saved on his phone as well. And copies were on his personal laptop back home. Still. It was annoying as fuck. He already replaced multiple computers, let alone his own screen, from Valentino's fits and Velvet's antics. He was thankful he got all of this stuff for free since he manufactured everything electrical. He'd have to see if they got any new models out yet. She didn't even move! She threw the damn thing! Much to his chagrin, he had to admit that she had a good aim.

"Good. Now you can give your full attention to me." Lizzie stated, pulling her axe out. She aimed it at him. "I know you shitlord. You're Elli's son's rival. If you think I'm going to let you hurt my best friend, you have another thing coming. What you and Alastor does is your business. But you leave Elli out of your little spat! If you hurt her in any way shape or form, not only do you have Alastor to deal with, you got me!"

She brought her axe down on his router, causing him to jump. She held it up under his "chin".

"So keep that in mind. You fuck up, and that'll be you."

He swallowed and nodded. Great, first Alastor, now this crazy lady. Without another word she left. Vox whined as he looked his damaged electronics. Fuck... now he had to go out and shop. Fuck his afterlife at the moment.

* * *

Lizzie smirked when she walked out. She felt pretty good about her little chat with the Media shitlord. She protected Elli without her knowing. Just like she's been doing shortly after the doe demon arrived. She had plans to go shopping with Elli. She was meeting her at a coffee shop. She spotted the Louisiana woman waiting for her. Though she wasn't alone. With her was two little winged goat creatures. The Princess' body guards Razzle and Dazzle.

"Well here I am." The axe enthusiast replied.

"Lizzie!" Elli exclaimed, hugging her. She motioned to Razzle and Dazzle. "I invited Razzle and Dazzle to come with us. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." She looked at them. "Which one is which?"

"I'm Dazzle!" The darker red furred exclaimed.

"And I'm Razzle!" The lighter colored one explained.

"Try not to get us confused."

"I'll... keep that in mind." Lizzie replied.

"Shall we get going?" Elli asked, motioning towards the direction they were going.

They nodded and followed her. Time for some shopping and bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is a great character, and I had some issues trying to fit her in being Elli's best friend. But with Vox coming into Elli's social circle? Oh she is not liking that! Someone has to look out for the former Heaven resident before someone hurt her. And Alastor can't watch over her all the time. So now not only does Vox have Alastor but Lizzie threatening him as well!
> 
> I added Razzle and Dazzle because those two don't get enough love. And I see Elli befriending and spending time with them.
> 
> So what comes after this? Who knows! Stay tune and don't forget to review!


	21. Feelings Falling in France (Kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Now this chapter is a banger everyone! No. Not like literal. Like we have some important stuff going down! So here we go folks!
> 
> Vox surprises Elli with a trip to one of the French quarters in Hell. Where he learns more about the doe demon and Alastor. And to his surprise, feelings he didn't expect.

Chapter 21: Feelings Falling in France (Kinda)

It's been about three weeks since the last time Vox visited her at the hotel. She had been busy with work, spending time with Alastor, as well as getting to know the other residents and her time helping Charlie, the two hadn't gotten to meet and talk since then. So when Vox said he had a surprise for her, she was very interested to see it. He wanted her up at the break of dawn, since it was going to be a full day trip and he had lots of activities planned. So here she was, up at 5 AM, the Hell Sun rising as she waits outside the hotel for Vox to pick her up.

Alastor was standing next to her. Foot tapping, his ear flicking in irritation, and one hand gripped tightly on his cane. She knew that he wasn't pleased with her trip. And it especially took her quite a long time to assure him that she was going to be fine. Of course the Radio Demon was skeptical. She looked over at her son, and placed a hand on his cheek, guiding him to look at her.

"Alastor, _mon tendre._ Ah'll be fine. _Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter."_

"Yes I do Mama. I do need to worry. You're going with Vox. Really, just let me come-"

"No. Yer needed here at de hotel."

"Mama..." He whined slightly.

She gently pat his cheek.

"Ah will. You worry too much 'bout me cher."

"Someone has to." He muttered, ears lowering slightly in irritation.

She gave a small laugh, pulling him into a small hug and placing a kiss on the top of his head. Despite his reservation on what was going to happen, he gave a small genuine smile at her. The two saw a black sports car pull up, the window rolling down to show the TV demon. Alastor's momentarily good mood, now soured by the arrival of his rival.

"I believe I'm here to pick up a beautiful woman and escort her to a day of endless wonders?"

Elli gave a small laugh, quickly hugging and kissing her son.

"Dat's me. Don't ya fret too much 'bout me love. Turn dat focus ta somethin' more important. Ah'll see ya lata' tanight. Don't stay up waitin' fer me."

"You know I'm going to anyways."

She chuckled, patting his cheek.

"Ah know. Love ya cher."

"Love ya too Mama." He glared at Vox as she got in. "You better bring her back safe and sound. If she's not back at the time she told me, I _will_ hunt you down."

"Yea, yea," Vox waved him off. "Don't worry your pretty little head Bambi. I'll bring your mommy back safe and sound. Don't stay up past your bedtime Prancer!"

"Bye Ali!"

Alastor's eyes narrowed as he watched the car drive off. His shadow raised up from the ground. Alastor immediately feeling him.

"You know what to do."

With that, the stag's shadow took off after the car.

* * *

After several hours, the two arrived at their destination at about eight. Elli was looking around, when her ears perked up seeing the French names on the restaurants. She quickly turned to the Media Overlord.

"Wat is dis place?"

"The French Quarters. Some Sinners just like to stay with their respected nationality, or time period as best as they could. Most of them recreating what they had on Earth before they died. You've only stayed in Pentagram city and I wanted to show you more of Hell." He replied, then hummed with a small smirk. "I specifically remember saying you always wanted to go to France when you were younger."

The doe demon was basically touched by the TV Demon's thoughtful gift. Especially since he payed attention to such a minor detail in her life. She smiled at him.

"Oh Vox darlin'. Ya didn't need ta do such a thing fer me."

"You deserve it. You're helping me with trying to mend my relationship with Al. That's not an easy task."

"Ah can't believe ya rememba'ed what Ah told ya 'bout it."

"How could I not?"

He pulled into a parking garage, stepping out as he went up to a demon who was working. A cable came out from the Overlord's back, wrapping around the terrified worker. He lowered to the demon's face.

"I'm spending the day out with me friend here. And if I find that anything happened to my car..." The area around them started to glitch due to Vox's powers. "I wILl DeStrOY EveRY YoU hOLd dEaR."

The demon winced and rapidly nodded.

"U-Understood Overlord V-Vox!"

He went over to the other side and opened the door for Elli to step out. It was the first time that he actually noticed Elli's outfit. She was wearing a dark blue sundress and a matching sunhat. Vox actually felt his heart skip a beat and he didn't know why. But he wasn't going to question it. Maybe his circuits was just acting up again. He close the door. He placed the keys in his pocket, escorting the Southern woman around the city.

After some time of walking and looking around, they settled on a cafe that had great reviews. The two were sitting at a cafe having breakfast. They were sitting outside on the patio. Vox with a cup of coffee and Elli having tea. Vox took a sip as he looked at the Radio Demon's mother.

"So what made you not go to France like you wanted?"

"Ah had Alastor."

Vox gave a small nod. He had to admit that it must be devastating. To always want to travel the World but had to forgo the dream to take care of her child. He looked at his coffee, remembering Adam.

"...It must've been hard, huh?" He forced himself to look up at her. "Though you must be thrilled to have your husband back with you."

Elli tilted his head at him.

"Vox, Ah told ya, Ah was neva' married."

He cringed.

"I'm sorry, right. I meant your fiance."

"Ah...wasn't engaged neither."

"...boyfriend?"

"Are ya talkin' 'bout Adam?"

"Uh... yea. You... two were together right?"

"He maybe Alastor's father, but he was neva' his daddy. If ya know what Ah mean."

"You mean he'd...?"

The doe demon nodded, sipping her tea. Vox felt his stomach curl in anger. He decided he shouldn't pry. Wanting this day to be a good one and not to sour the mood so early. He took a sip of his coffee, hoping to distract himself momentarily as he thought of a new topic to discuss. He sat his cup down, finally thinking of something.

"So French. What made you want to learn it?"

Elli gave a small chuckle, dabbing her mouth with her napkin.

"Actually, my great grandmother was French."

Vox blinked in surprised.

"Really?"

"Oui. She was a French Noblewoman of her time. An only child. 'Nd my grandmother was her only child."

Vox gave a small nod. He knew some history on segregation and the Slave Trade, but he didn't really know much about it due to being from such a small village. They didn't have segregation in his hometown since it was so small. He remembered what a huge culture shock it was when he arrived in America. If he had to remember one good quality about himself, he never did treat his Black employees as less inferior than his white employees and his guests on his shows.

"So you inherited some money for it, I'm assuming."

"Ah did. But my grandmother had my father 'nd my aunt. But my daddy was disowned."

He blinked in surprised.

"What for?"

"He fell in love wit' my mama. 'Nd they had me."

"Your grandmother didn't approve?"

"She didn't approve of my mama, but since I was her first grandbaby, she adored me."

"That's good at least."

Elli shrugged.

"She died when Ah was young. 'Bout four or five. Don't really 'member her. My aunt died shortly afta'."

"At least you had your parents."

"Til Ah was a teenager. Dey died when I was sixteen."

"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He couldn't imagine loosing his entire family in a short amount of time. Loosing her grandmother, her aunt, her parents, and then being sexually assaulted and forced into motherhood? Shit. And here she was down here. Having literally asked to be kicked out of Heaven so she could be with her son. Fuck. She gave up her own personal award to come to this literal Hellhole.

"You... had your inheritance at least to help take care of Alastor, right?"

She shook her head.

"Ah was suppose ta receive some but my Aunt invested my potion inta some shady deals 'nd lost it. So Ah had ta work ta take care of my son."

God dammit. Elli couldn't catch a break, could she? She was literally robbed of everything she deserved. Yet instead of getting angry or vengeful, she just accepted it with disappointment and grace and then embraced with what she was given. She truly did deserved Heaven. Though that did make him wonder... how did she manage to persuade God to let her come down?

"Elli... can I ask... how did you manage to get the approval to come down?"

The doe demon gave a small smile.

"Well... It started about... twenty years ago? Ah've been askin' fer so long. So afta' many years of askin', I decided ta take a stroll through de swamp lands of Heaven..."

* * *

_Heaven was a beautiful place. It was peaceful, warm, clouds soft and fluffy, yet firm like the ground. The roads were a soft gold color. Colors that took your breath away. A woman wearing a white dress with purple accents was strolling along the river. She had her wings tucked away and her halo temporarily hidden. Her sat down next to the river. Watching a mother doe and her fawn grazing on the other side. The woman, Elli LaBlanc gave a sad sigh, remembering her time with her son._

_"Oh my son. How Ah miss you so. Ah know ya are down there. But Ah wish Ah was with you. Bein' wit' my parents have been nice, and bein' wit' Him is a true blessin'. But without you, it jus' feels incomplete. Ah wish Ah could join you. Ah know it's wrong to want ta forsake the Lord's will, but Ah jus' ain't happy wit'out ya..."_

_"Elli LaBlanc."_

_Elli looked up to see God himself making his way over to her. She bowed as he came up to him._

_"My Lord."_

_God was a white skinned man, very tall, with four eyes that were floating off his face, hovering around his head. He was wearing a white and gold suit with white hat with a cross on it. He motioned her to follow him._

_"Come walk with me my child."_

_The Southern woman followed The Creator. It was rare to have his full attention. With some much of his time having to focus on the Universe and what was going on. But Elli was pleased to have it. She wondered if her request would be answered and it looked like today was the day she was going to find out. He looked down at her, frowning softly._

_"Tell me child. Why do you wish to you leave?" His voice was soft, caring, just trying to be understanding._

_"My son, Lord. Ah know he is down in Hell fer de Sins he had committed, but he is still my son."_

_"Elli, are you not happy with what I have provided?"_

_"Of course Ah am. Heaven is a lovely home. Ah do enjoy bein' here, wit' you, my family, my friends. But wat is a home if a mother can't be wit' her son? Don't you eva' wish you could be with the your Children that are down there?"_

_"Of course I do. You know the story of Lucifer's revolt?"_

_"Ah do, my Lord."_

_"It pains me to have cast out my son. And all the others that followed. But they knew the rules I have bestowed to protect them. And they broke those rules to cater to their own desires to the point it consumed them and became detrimental. I tried to reason with them, but they refused to listen. Like any parent, I had to punish them, and cast them away. I gave them chances to repent and change, but they refused. I too, long to see my children, but I can only watch them from afar, knowing they will never return."_

_He stopped and looked at her._

_"Elli, if you leave Heaven, you are leaving my protective embrace. You are leaving the Paradise I have made for you, and all of my children. This isn't like the chances of reincarnation that I grant to others. Once you leave, you will be stuck in Hell for all Eternity. You will be given an Eternal Punishment that you must suffer through. You will never feel peace again. You will be surrounded by death, lust, greed, and many other sins. Are you sure you want to leave?"_

_The heavenly woman knew what He meant. Everyone in Heaven was surprised by what she was wanting to do. Even though many mothers who had lost their children to the temptations of the world, were not daring to leave the paradise that Heaven created. She looked around the area they were at. The beautiful swamp they were in, was know the Throne Room. She looked back at him. Aware of Angels, Cherubs, and Holy Beasts that were waiting for her decision. All hoping that she would not._

_"Ah do." She bowed to him. "Ah am sorry for forsaken you. But Ah wish ta be happy. And my heart lies wit' my son. Who resides in Hell."_

_Everyone gasped at her decision. No one has openly requested to be sent to Heaven to reside their indefinitely! Some where sympathetic, but to based her choice just for her son, was both admirable and yet to some foolish. To forsake the place that everyone was safe, happy, and at peace. God gently grabbed her hand and stood her up._

_"There is no need for that my child. I will grant you one gift before you go. If you accept it."_

_"It is much more than Ah deserve, but Ah will accept it. Thank ya."_

_"I will be placing a Mark on you, to protect you from when the Exterminators come down to Hell for the Cleanse. The Mark will only be seen by the Exterminators on the day of the Cleanse."_

_He stepped up to her and placed a hand on her forehead, a small white glow immolating over her. When it faded, He stepped back._

_"Be safe my child. I am sorry I couldn't give you the happiness that you were looking for."_

_"Thank you Lord. I thank you for everything you have done."_

* * *

"And that's when Ah arrived down here."

"Wow..." Vox replied.

The two were looking over one of Hell's lakes. Standing on a pier and leaning against the railing. The breeze was lightly blowing. Making Elli's hair flow back with the wind. The Media Demon was surprised at what Elli's choice to leave Heaven. It was still crazy to think that there was an actual being from Heaven left. Yet here he was, speaking and hanging out with her. She nodded, looking out at the water.

"Ah know de called me foolish ta throw such a wondrous place, but Ah jus' wasn't happy wit'out mah lil' boy."

"I... don't fully understand, as I'm not a parent, but I can get what you mean."

She nodded. Vox circled his finger on the railing, going a bit silent for the moment.

"Do you ever miss it? Heaven, I mean."

"Sometimes." She admitted. "It's basically like missin' New Orleans. Ah miss my parents ' my friends. But Ah spent a long time wit' 'em. They knew Ah wasn't completely happy deir."

The TV demon nodded, unsure what to say.

"But Ah'm happy. Ah'm wit' my son. Ah got new friends. Ah'm helpin' others try ta git ta Heaven."

"You really thing redemption is possible?"

"Ah think anything is possible if ya have de passion ta follow through."

Passion. Vox knew that feeling very well. He sought after it in life and still in the afterlive. Every sort. Fame. Glory. Acceptance. Lust. Love. Some more easily obtainable than others. Love always seemed to be impossible to find at times. Especially with his on-again-off-again relationship with Valentino. Right now they were broken up. Suddenly a question flew out of his mouth before he had the time to think about it.

"Do you think it's possible to love again?"

The doe demon blinked at him. Surprised then offered him a kind smile.

"Ah do. But it's harder fer otha's ta find it or allow themselves ta have it."

"Do you think you'll ever love?"

Damn it! Why was he asking her this? This was none of her fucking business! Stupid Velvet! Getting those thoughts into his head! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up before she thinks that you're trying to hit on her! Stupid! He held his breath, hoping that she wasn't thinking what he feared. She gave a small hum, just looking out at the water. He could feel his heart beating as he waited for her answer.

"Not fer me cher. Ah've given up on dat long ago. The only man in my life is my son. Friendships are one thing, but a relationship? Not fer me sha."

"I see."

Why was he feeling so... disappointed? He shouldn't care about that! So what if Elli didn't want to date? Why should he care? It wasn't like he was having feelings for her! That was ridiculous! She was just part of a plan! That was it! There was nothing that was going to happen! He was just befriending her so he can get back at Alastor! That was it!

"So... have Alastor always been... so protective of you?"

She chuckled.

"Oh yes. He's been dat way since he was a boy. He always took his job as de man of the house very seriously. He was always suspicious of ev'ry man dat tried ta court me. Not like Ah eva' did, but Ah neva' could get through his head dat Ah didn't always needed him ta protect me. Maybe it was my fault he was dat way. Puttin' too much pressure on him 'bout being de only man Ah needed. Or maybe it was my refusal ta talk 'bout his fatha' that he was assumed Ah was in love wit' someone who hurt me. Ah was a silly woman ta hide de truth 'bout his birth."

Vox placed his hand on hers. This caused her to look at his hand then up at him.

"Don't blame yourself Elli. You did what you thought was best. You raised an amazing son. You did something most refused to do. You love Alastor despite how he came. You accepted him, and cherished him like he was the most important thing in the world. Most women in your position either treat their kids horribly, or abandoned them. So he's a little overprotective of you. It's just cause he's worried about you. Because you're all he has. Don't ever blame yourself for being such an amazing mom."

She blinked back tears and hugged him. He blinked in surprised then hugged her back. Not expecting the gesture.

"Thank ya Vox." She pulled away and placed a kiss on his screen. "We betta' get goin'. Alastor will be expectin' us back."

Vox gave a numb nod, a bluish tint on his screen, indicating a blush.

"Y-yea, you go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Sho' thing sug! Ah'll go use de lil' ladies' room."

Once she was gone, Vox brought a hand to his screen. He quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text to Velvet and Valentino. Because fuck. He never attended to say the words he never thought he would say.

_Guys... You were right. I'm falling love with the Radio Demon's Mom. -Vox_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officials guys! Vox got hit! The TV Bastard got hit by Cupid's Demented Love Arrows! The Ship is sailing people! The ship is sailing!
> 
> So much to talk about this chapter huh? We got fate dealing our sweet doe demon a hard case of life. Her story on the day she left Heaven. The possible reason for Alastor's overprotectiveness of his mother.
> 
> The unique look for God was by Voidseeker. He takes a very interesting concept of him. So instead of having a normal face, he has four floating eyes. Basically playing on the "I see everything" text. So look him up! His artwork is fantastic!
> 
> And of course we have our TV Overlord finally admitting to himself that he's falling for his rival's mom! Prepare for wacky shenanigans and drama!
> 
> Will Vox over come his feelings for his rival's mom? Can he follow through on his plans? Or will both of them burst into flames?
> 
> Also translations!
> 
> Mon tendre- "My sweet." 
> 
> Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter -"You don't need to worry." 
> 
> Stay tuned and don't forget to review!


	22. I'm Not A Sissy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's your favorite (hopefully favorite) writer back with a new chapter!
> 
> Before any of you ask. Yes. I have read the newest Hazbin Hotel Comic. Yes, I will be making a few callbacks to it.
> 
> So without further ado, onto the story!
> 
> At a mandatory Overlord Meeting with Lucifer, comments from Vox ends up riling up the deer. And this cause Alastor to lose his composure for once.

Chapter 22: I'm Not A Sissy!

The dreaded, yet always amusing Overlord meetings. A mandatory bi-weekly meeting with King Lucifer on stocks, sales, expectations and so on. It was hard to tell what was going to happen in the meetings. Depending on Lucifer's mood, they went either very well, or very wrong. And when it went wrong, something bad was going to happen to the poor unfortunate muck that pissed off the King. Alastor always had a good laugh at their misfortune. And the fact that he and Lucifer got along pretty well always managed to spare him the pleasantries of ended on the King's bad side. And with the fact that he was now working with his daughter with her passion project? He was making sure that he did nothing to darling Charlotte.

Not like he ever would! Goodness no! Coming to the hotel was one of the best decisions he ever made! Princess was wary of him at first, but her cheerful demeanor and positivity was like a breath of fresh air in this pitiful wasteland! Not only was there tons of entertainment, but his own darling mother had found her way there! While she was not a patron of the Hotel, she did become a part-time consultant for Charlie. Yes, his dear mother did get a lot of flack for rejecting the Paradise. Which he took pleasure in knowing that his mother chose him over Heaven's perfectness.

Though when word got around that his mother was a former Heaven resident, things... got complicated. Not only was Vox's presence in his mother's life a nuisance, but that news-seeking leech Katie Killjoy had been demanding a personal interview with her. It's been months of constant phone calls, letters, private messages and desperate random meetings to get his darling mother to come. And he wasn't going to allow it. He was not going to let his darling mother be lured onto dangers and be made a target just so Ms. Killjoy could have her next boost of ratings. Not on his watch. He had enough to worry about with his arch-enemy worming his way into such a personal matter. He was still very sore about their outing last week.

No matter. He would soon expose Vox's plan and his mother would see that he was never to be trusted to begin with. Alastor never went back on his word. His threats were never empty. They weren't just bluffs. They were promises. Words were power, as he very well knew. Blowing smoke may stir unrest, but actions confirmed why. While there was no seating arrangements for the meetings, he made it a habit to sit away from the Triple Vs has far as he could. While Velvet was more tolerable than the other two, he wouldn't dare associate himself with the likes of Valentino and Vox. He was naturally sitting with Rosie, along with the red bird Overlord, Stellar.

Overlord Stellar was one of the few Overlords that he liked. In addition to the others, Stellar was the newest Overlord. Arriving in Hell in the 1970s and taking over the Film Industry in the 80s. While he wasn't a fan of Stellar's use of Vox's products, he enjoyed how more open the avian Overlord was. While he wouldn't say they were friends, he did consider him an friendly acquaintance. Not an enemy, but he would gladly start a conversation when he saw him out and about. He did make an effort to always visit and compliment him on his newest films if it suited his tastes. Another reason why he was drawn to Stellar was that he was curious on the Canadian culture. Being from the far southern part of the United States, Canada was too far of a distant for him to ever travel too. And even though Stellar was on a neutral level with Vox as well, the flashy outfit wearing bird was actually more subdued than he gave out in public. Since he worked in Film, of course he would be working with the TV-headed bastard. A small, but understandable annoyance. He got along with basically everyone, except the Drama Theater Overlords Sock and Buskin.

While Stellar worked on films, Sock and Buskin did live stage performances. Alastor was also on good terms with them. He was one of their most sought out customers. Nearly every performance they were giving, they always sent him a play booklet to see if he would come to a show. And when they got a Yay, they would send another letter stating they would save him a ticket and to pay when he arrives. While most people would give him items for free, Alastor did pay for the hard work that others put in. And he had no issues paying them when they produced such excellent works. He did find their bickering quite entertaining! Sock and Buskin were twins when they were alive. They shared the same body as a punishment. Sock's face was the happy Drama Mask, and Buskin's was the sad mask. A representation of their love for the Arts, and a reflection of their personalities. While Sock had an optimistic view on life, Buskin was the pessimist realist. Their clashing personalities a majority of their squabbles.

Even though the two Dramalords (as everyone has "affectionately" named the two (or really three) Overlords) weren't exactly on good terms, that was more saved for their jobs. Unlike Alastor and Vox, their rivalry was more subtle. They didn't openly attack and fight each other. It was more of a series of banter and who could draw the most crowds in their local theaters. So the four (five?) of them were sitting close to each other. Rosie and Alastor one side of the table, and Sock, Buskin and Stellar on the other. With several at least two or three other Overlords distancing Alastor and the Vs. Which is exactly as he planned. Normally Alastor liked to show up as late as possible. He didn't really care about his Overlord Status. Only getting it due to his immense magical powers. Unfortunately Lucifer has requested that he showed up on time.

"I... saw on social media that your mother...actually came down from Heaven, eh?" Stellar asked nervously.

"Indeed she did. Though I wish to not bring my mother into any Overlord matters." The stag responded, then glared over at Vox. "Unlike _some_ folks."

Stellar nodded in understanding. He came from a good family growing up. His mother and father treated him very well. He could understand Alastor wanting to protect his mother. If he found his mother down here, he would do everything he could to protect her as well.

"You believe he's up to something."

"I know he is. The fact that he's actively seeking my darling mother's attention? To do such an obvious tactic? I have a least decency to not attack those that didn't warrant it!"

"Your broadcasts prove otherwise." Buskin muttered.

"Haha!" Alastor laughed. "Those are strictly for my hunt! A man has to eat somehow!"

"Surprising you know how since you were raised by just your mother." Vox butted in, peering down at them.

The deer demon glared at his rival.

"Pardon? I believe this was a private conversation."

"And I want to join. I _am_ friends with your mommy dearest."

"You are _not_ her friend. You are a leech. You are using my mother's kindness for a plot." He pointed a finger at him. "And I meant that promise Vox. If you do _anything_ to her, I will make sure your screen is damaged for all eternity."

"I'm not going to hurt your mother. I just enjoy her company." He flashed a grin at him. "Afterall, she's so much more reasonable than you are. She's at least getting up to date with the times! Unlike you old-timer."

"You only suggested it so you can spy on us with it! I know your game, and the fact that you think I'm so ignorant is a foolish misconception on your part!"

"Do I need to call your mother and let her know you're becoming paranoid?"

"Don't you _dare_ bring her into this!"

"I'm just curious. I mean, a single mother? Raising a son? No father in the picture at all?"

Alastor growled, his smile getting tenser. Vox was treading into sensitive territory.

"It's rich isn't it?" The TV demon continued. "A boy of that time with only a female's perspective around? Might as well switch out your coat for a dress!"

"Vox, shut up." Stellar scolded the demon.

He didn't need to. Because Alastor was brought back to the painful memories of his childhood. Memories that he tried so hard to repress...

* * *

_"All you need is a dress!"_

_The comment hurt. Yes, it's been years of jeers and torment from his fellow peers. Being a boy raised by a single mother. A single mother who refused to remarry just so her son could have a father. And honestly, he didn't want a strange man acting like his father when he wasn't. But here he was, fifteen, and still being picked on for not having a father in his life. And it wasn't from a lack of trying._

_He did everything he could to try and get along with the boys in his class. He tried joining in their games when they were younger. But it was just tastless drizzle, that he couldn't. He enjoyed hunting at least. But the typical "boy" things didn't appeal to him. He didn't like sports. He didn't care for betting. He didn't like to date. Since he was a small child, they pretty much dubbed him the "outsider" despite his charming personality with the girls. And while he was a "pretty boy," he didn't care about courting the girls._

_"Do ya not have otha' creative insults or ya as pigheaded as ya look?" He quipped._

_He was tired of everyone teasing him over something he couldn't control. It wasn't his fault his daddy died before he was born. He didn't understand why it was so wrong for him to know how to cook and sew. He liked spending time with his Mama. She treated him really well. The bully, Hunter Pritcher, a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and freckles. He was the main antagonizer among their peers. He never really understood why, since he didn't care about others. Hunter glared at him. He had no idea where this silly onesided feud started._

_"Better than a bein' a sissy."_

_Now it was Alastor's turn to glare._

_"I ain't a sissy."_

_"Ya sure? No guy learns how to cook 'nd sew unless he's a girl. You a girl, LaBlanc?"_

_"No. I ain't." He turned to leave. "Your presence is a bore. I need ta head home. I have chores."_

_He grunted when he was suddenly pushed. His face being shoved in the dirt. He moved to stand up but his main tormentor sat on top of him, pinning his arm his back and shoving his face deeper in the dirt. His friends laughed and continued the jabs at his dispense. Crud. He promised Mama that he wouldn't dirty up his new shirt and vest. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too upset at him. It wasn't his fault anyways. His glasses had fallen off from being shoved. He hoped no one would step on them. It took them so long to save up for this pair after the last time he broke them._

_That horrible neighbor Mrs. Yitters purposely placed her new potting jars on top of them. There was no way she didn't see them since he was cleaning out her gutters and a bird knocked them off! Awful woman she is._ _It was after school hours. He was on his way back home. But it seemed he was going to be late. Butters. He was really looking forward in helping her make dinner. He was strong, but due to his thinner size, his assailant had more weight on him. He huffed. He squirmed, trying to escape._

_"Get off!"_

_"Make me." Hunter mocked. "If ya ain't a girl, fight me!"_

_Alastor huffed again. It was kind of hard when he was sitting right on top of him! And the fact that he couldn't see anything from his leftside wasn't helping either. He struggled more._

_"It's improper to do a fair fight when you're sitting on top of me!"_

_"Oh is that so?"_

_Alastor was flipped over to where Hunter was now sitting on his stomach. The more muscle tone boy lightly slapping and taunting the thinner one. Alastor growled as he tried to fight off the other. He was kicking, squirming, thrashing to try and get Hunter off of him. He glared at him. Irritation in his brown eyes._

_"Aw, can't fight me Ali? You really do fight like a girl don't you? Can't even land on blow on me! Ya really are a sissy!" Hunter laughed. "I'll ask my sister if you can borrow one of her dresses and heels! Make it more correct for ya Mama! She ain't raisin' a man, she's raisin' a lady!"_

_"You leave my Mama outta this!" Alastor snarled._

_He struggled a bit more, grabbing for anything to get him out of the blond boy's grip. How dare he bring his mother into this? His Mama was working two jobs to support for him! He would show them all that he and his Mama didn't need some strange man in their home! He did his best to feel around for something to help free himself. Unfortunately he wasn't able to grab anything. Well, there was only one thing he could do. He gathered enough saliva and managed to spit into his bully's eyes. This causing Hunter to cry out in disgust. Alastor took that small opening to push him off. He felt around for his glasses and grabbed them. He put them on, running back home. He could hear Hunter calling out to him as he fled._

_"Sissy!"_

* * *

" **I** **aM** **nOt A sISsy!"** Alastor snarled, the air glitching around them as his antlers cracked.

The others flinched. Vox blinked, realizing he must've hit a sensitive nerve for the deer demon. On one hand he was pleased to learn another thing that got under Alastor's skin. On the other...Elli wasn't going to be pleased that he upset her son. Especially when their "plan" was to get Alastor's friendship. The Media Demon gave a weak chuckle. Fuck. He picked the worst time to piss his rival off. Lucifer had yet to arrive, so that was a plus. But he needed to calm Alastor down, _now._

"Calm down Bambi! I was..." Think of something, think of something! "I was just joking! Like I would actually criticize your mother's parenting skills!"

Alastor got closer to his screen. He winced at the static getting louder. And it was helping that their frequencies were getting jumbled together. Which was causing his own screen to glitch a bit. When he felt that Alastor was about to rip him to shred, they heard the door swing open. Everyone turned their attention to see Lucifer. He looked over the the room, his grin getting a bit bigger at seeing Alastor and Vox.

"My, what did you say to him this time Vox? Insult his mother?"

"Not... entirely..." Vox admitted.

" **ImPLyiNg hER paReNTinG oF Me aS IncOrrECtlY Is inSuLtInG hEr!"**

"As I would enjoy seeing you two squabble," Lucifer started, sitting in his seat. "I would like for you to finish this after the meeting. If you could Alastor?"

The deer demon reluctantly reformed from his demonic form. His ear flicked in irritation as he glared at Vox. He sat back down in his seat. Alastor maybe powerful, but he wasn't stupid to defy the Fallen Angel's order. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to ignore what Vox said to him. It wasn't about Vox insulting his mother's parenting skills as Lucifer thinks. It was that fact that Vox was insulting his masculinity just because he was raised by a single mother. He didn't understand what was wrong with what she taught him. They were beneficial skills.

How dare he. How dare he remind him of the painful years of his youth. The degrading jeers that his fellow male classmates made at him. Striking a raw emotion that made him react in front of the other Overlords. Revealing how much his mother meant to him. Making him look like a fool. Making her a more prominent target. If his mother wasn't almost constantly in contact with the Flat-headed TV bastard, that meant he couldn't kill him. A pity. He needed to get rid of him. He was getting enough berated comments from Adam about how Elli raised him. Vox's comments was too much for him.

And he wasn't going to put up with it anymore. Vox thinks that he's so weak-willed because his mother raised him? Well he'll just show him! He'll prove that he was twice as capable than anyone raised with a father! He did in life and he'll continue to do so in his afterlife! He's going to prove his rival just how backwards his thinking was! And with the bonus of revealing to his darling mother how poorly Vox truly thought of her! Yes! Then he'll see that Alastor William LaBlanc was not a sissy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Al. Being raised with such a toxic masculinity as a child is horrible. What was look on as okay back then doesn't mean that it was right. Pre-21st Century gender roles. How they can suck.
> 
> Our poor buck. Bullies suck. Almost all of us have been there. I remember those days. Assholes they were. But school is long gone and adulthood is...! Eh. Can't say much. You work, you pay bills, there's not much to say.
> 
> It's only expected that Alastor got bullied as a child. A boy being raised by a single mother in the early 1900s? How scandalish! How could he learn to be a proper man when he got older with learning such improper things from his mother? To know how to cook and sew! The shame! Without a father he would never be a proper man when he becomes an adult!
> 
> But seriously. Elli was a kickass mom to raise him all by herself. Working two jobs, smashing social standards, and raising a child? Kick those gender roles down Elli!
> 
> Vox, you're an idiot. You're not going to win Elli's heart by pissing off her only child and making him hate you more. You just gave him unintentional fuel to have your plot blow up in your face. Good luck dealing with that upcoming shit storm.
> 
> And Overlords! Thanks to my friend 96DarkAngel, we came up with the Overlord names together. But I do have news about them! I will be making a little series about them! Oneshots of the Overlords! Origin stories on their lives and how they became Overlords! So keep an eye out for them folks!
> 
> Little disclaimer, I'm an American, and all the other Overlords are going to be from different countries. If I butcher anything, I deeply apologize in advance.
> 
> What does Alastor have planned for Vox's implications of his lack of having a father in his life? Can Vox figure out a way to intersect Elli before Alastor let's her know what he said to the stag? Will we see more the Overlords? Who knows! Stay tuned!
> 
> So with that, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	23. It's Deer Season, Isn't It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the Vox/Elli shippers. You guys suck. You have converted me. You have inspired a Christmas oneshot and a sequel. You have made me a Velli shipper. Damn you. Damn you all.
> 
> In light of this new development, you're lucky I'm posting a new chapter. You have made me board the S.S Velli ship. I hope you're all happy. (This is all sarcasm, do not read as a literal hate message.)
> 
> Alastor's paranoia takes full reign when his mother leaves with Vox...and doesn't come back. He knew this would happen. But is it as bad as he believes?

Chapter 23: It's Deer Season, Isn't it?

Another outing. She was going on _another_ outing. With _Vox._ He didn't like it at all. And worst of all she was going into his territory. The TV bastard's territory. It was bad enough that she got one of his blasted devices. Even worst than the little trips and lunches they had together. But this. This was horrible. Down right hideous. And it made the stag furious. His ear was flickering in irritation as he watched her get ready. He wondered if it would be too late to shove his cane through Vox's screen before she left. Just magic in, shatter his glass-covered face, and pop back in. It probably was though. Damn. Maybe next time. After his mother got back.

"Do you have to go?" He asked, clutching his cane a bit tighter to keep his irritation in check.

"Ah do." She put her hair up in a bun. She stood up and gently cupped his face. "Ah'm gunna be fine babybelle. You worry too much sha."

"I do not. You don't know how dangerous it is down here. I do."

"Alastor, Ah've been here for quite a few months. Ah'm pretty much gettin' de hang of things."

"Mama, I've been down here for a little close to a hundred years. So apologies if I don't fully feel at ease."

"Sha, ya never at ease when it comes ta me."

"And rightfully so!" He gestured to the window. "This ain't like N'Orleans Mama! This is so much worst! Murders, explosions, turf wars, assaults, predators, robberies, they happen all the time! I have enemies! Powerful enemies! They know about you! The fact that you're with Vox, my mortal enemy, is greatly concerning for me!"

Elli gave a soft smile, kissing the top of his head.

"Ah understand that bebe. But ya can't expect Mama ta rely on you 24/7."

"Yes I can."

"Allie." She softly scolded.

He huffed. Turning to where his back was towards her. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. She rested her chin on top of his head.

"I don't want to loose you again..." He mumbled after a small bout of silence.

"Ah know baby. 'Nd ya won't." She placed another kiss on the top of his head then went and grabbed her shawl and purse. "Ah'll be back by tanight. Don't ya worry none, sug. Okay?"

"You know that's impossible for me."

She chuckled.

"Very well, don't assume de worst immediately, okay?"

"I'll try." He sighed.

"That's my boy. Love you."

"Love you too."

He watched her as she walked out. He can't stop worrying about her. He can't. She was all he had. He was the only family that he had. Well... they might have family down here, he didn't know. But as far as he knew, she just had him. Just like when they were alive. She sacrificed so much for him. Raising him all on her own. She deserved the best life imaginable. And now that people knew about her, it was concerning. Still... as much as he didn't want to admit it. He'll try not to be so overprotective. No matter how difficult it was.

* * *

Vox was a little worried about when Elli was going to arrive. After their outing in the French Quarters, he had spent weeks thinking about his new feelings for her. And about the plan. Yes his plan was to get close to her, but actually developing feelings for her? Romantic feelings of all things? It had thrown him through a loop. He had spent much of his time freaking out and voicing his concerns to Valentino and Velvet. Both, of course, started laughing and teasing him. But they did give some advice. Not the best advice, but it was good enough. The advice he was given was to keep the friendship and slowly built up the romance gradually. Which was why they were here with him.

"You know if you two ever get married, that's going to make you Alastor's stepdad." Velvet giggled.

Vox's screen flickered in shock. Valentino burst out laughing.

"Oh shit! It does!"

Vox blushed, a pinkish-purple tint on his screen.

"Shut up!" He snapped at them, throwing a pillow at tall moth.

The Porn Overlord easily caught it, sitting it down next to him. He took a drag from his cigar.

"So what you gunna do now? Your plan revolves befriended her to get back at Al."

"I know!" The television demon exclaimed, flopping into his chair. "I have her coming over and I'm at a stand still for my plan! I wasn't actually suppose to fall for her! I just wanted to get friendly with her to piss off Alastor!"

"Hey, think of it this way!" Velvet piped up. "What's the best revenge than marrying his mom?"

"Still..."

"This is your scheme. You do whatever you think." Valentino told him, standing up. "We'll head on out so Bambi's mom isn't suspicious. Besides, I got work to do anyway."

Velvet jumped up, waving at him.

"Make sure you text us all the juicy details of your date."

"It's not a date!"

The Media Overlord huffed once the door was shut. They were horrible advice givers. Unfortunately, he couldn't sit and stew in his irritation. He had to prepare for Elli's arrival.

* * *

Elli was literally about to knock when Vox opened the door for her. He wasn't waiting at the door for her to arrive. He _wasn't._ He was... just testing his door. Yea. That was it. He grinned at her. Motioning for her to come in.

"Elli! Come on in!"

"Thank ya kindly Vox."

She stepped inside, looking around. Vox's house, as expected, was up-to-date with all the modern technologies. Flat screen TVs in literally every single room, large speakers, computers, ect. The furniture theme for his place was of course in shades of black, turquoise and bits of reds and whites thrown in the mix. She took the time to get familiar with the area. She stopped noticing a picture. She picked it up to see it was a picture of Vox and a large creature.

"What a cute little picture!" She complimented, holding up to him. "Who's your companion?"

The Media Overlord perked up when he came over.

"Oh, that's Vark! My pet shark! Isn't he the cutest?"

"He sho' is, sugar."

"I can bring him out for you if you like. He's pretty big, but he's nothing but a big baby."

"Oh, I would love to meet the little darling!" She agreed, putting her hands together.

"I'll go get him!" He started to head towards the hall. "Vark! Vark! Come here boy!"

Elii started to giggle when she felt the ground shake. She blinked in surprised. She grabbed a hold of the wall to prevent herself from falling. Suddenly a ten foot tall hammerhead shark ran into the room. The large creature pounced onto Vox, licking the TV demon's screen. The media Overlord started laughing and giggling, playfully batting at his pet. Elli found the scene very sweet and adorable. The dog like shark was licking his owner affectionately.

"O-Okay! Okay! Down boy! Down!"

After a minute or two of swatting at the large puppy-shark (that was the only way Elli can define Vox's pet), Vark finally sat at his owner's command. Happily panting down at him. Vox wiped off his screen before sitting up. He chuckled as he scratched Vark's chin. He motioned the doe demon to come over.

"Elli, this is Vark!"

She held out her hand for the large shark-dog to sniff.

"Hello Vark."

The Hammerhead sniffed at her hand then immediately starting licking her, recognizing the strange scent that his master had lingered on him for some time. The southern woman was caught off guard for a moment at the giant tongue that just went over her. She wasn't used to having a pet actually lick her before. So she was a little shocked at the saliva that now coated her face, hair and ears. Ew. Okay she was going to have to get used to that. Vox noticed her discomfort and started tugging on his collar.

"Down Vark! Down!" He gave a nervous chuckle at her. "Sorry about that. Vark gets really excited when he meets new people."

"It's al'ight darlin'." She replied, straightening her hair. She cringed feeling the slobber. "You, uh... wouldn't have a towel would ya?"

"Oh, sure! I can grab one in the kitchen."

She looked back at Vark, who was wagging his tail and panting happily as he waited for someone to give him attention. She had to admit, he was a very cute thing. Despite being a ten foot tall shark. She heard the clicks of Vox's shoes and turned her attention to see the TV-headed demon with a small towel. He held it out to her.

"Here you are. I probably should've warned you about how slobbery he gets."

"It's okay dear. De worst he did was mess up my hair. Ain't no harm done."

He looked over at his pet, who lowered his upper body onto the ground and started wagging his tail. The Media Overlord chuckled. He went over and started scratching his chin, then his stomach when the shark rolled onto his back.

"Who's a good boy? You're daddy's good boy aren't you?" He cooed at the giant aquatic-land animal, then switched his attention back to his guest. "How's Al been?"

The doe-demon sighed. He looked back up at her, frowning softly.

"Alastor is still bein' a lil' ova'protective still." She sat the towel down, fixing her hair. "Ah jus' dunno what Ah'm gunna wit' dat boy. Even when Ah'm at the hotel or work, he's still frettin' ova' me. Ah wish Ah knew what ta do in order ta get him to stop smotherin' me."

Vox hummed as he lazily scratched Vark's chin. He then remembered something that she told him about Alastor. A delightful sinful idea popped into his mind. He smirked.

"You said he liked pulling pranks, right?"

"Yes. He does." She chuckled lightly. "We used ta pull lil' tricks on each otha' all the time. Why?"

"Why don't we pull a prank on him?"

She blinked and frowned softly.

"What type of prank?"

"Nothing bad, I promise. Just something to help him not be so overbearing."

She seemed to contemplate on what he was saying. Trying to figure out what she do. On one hand she didn't want to worry her son further. But she had to admit that she was getting very tired of him constantly questioning her on what she did when she was away from him. Or sending his shadow to watch over her. She was a grown woman. His _mother_. She didn't need constant watching and protection. She settled on a decision.

"What do ya have in mind?"

A grin stretched on his screen. Oh this was going to be _fun_...

* * *

It was getting late. And Alastor was trying to keep himself calm. She was going to be back soon. That's what she told him. That's what she _promised_ him. And his mother never broke a promise to him. Nor lied to him. Maybe... maybe she lost track of time? Yes. That might of be it. Or... or she's still on her way! Yes! That has to be it! She's just on her way. There was no reason for him to worry. Right? Right. Nothing to worry about at all!

He glanced at the clock. 12:13. Okay. It was okay. So it past midnight. Nothing to fret over! Nothing at all! So what if curfew had past? His darling mother wasn't a patron! She was a consultant for the hotel! It wasn't like she needed to be supervised like the patrons. Well... not _like_ the patrons. He just felt more at ease if he had a protective eye on her. That way she wouldn't get hurt. She protected him growing up, now it was his turn to protect her. It was just the right thing to do. It was what any good son would do. His ears perked at the sound of the door opening and turned to look at it.

"Mama?"

His ears lowered seeing Angel Dust entered. He huffed. The spider blinked then smirked at him.

"What's the matta' Smiles? Mama ain't here to keep you company?" He made his way over, leaning against the couch. "I'd be happy to take her place."

"Ha!" He snorted. "Absolutely not! No one could ever fulfill the role mother has made! Especially you. To have you know, Mother left for the day and I'm waiting for her to come back."

"Aw, and I thought you were waiting fer lil' ole me."

"Not a chance. Now run along. Mother should be arriving soon. And I want to make sure Vox didn't cross any lines with her."

Angel blinked.

"Wait, she's still not back yet?"

"I'm sure she's on her way. Now off with you. I'll inform Charlie and Miss Vaggie of your return."

"ChaCha already knows I'd be returnin' late. But thanks anyways Smiles."

The stag gave a small hum. His eyes fixated on the door. He heard the spider walk off. She'd be home soon. He was sure of it. However by 2 AM, he had given up waiting for her. His shadow lifted up and looked at him in worry. He stood up.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. "Vox did something! Mother should've been home by now!"

His shadow nodded. Making it's way over to the door. The deer nodded. Summoning his cane and made his way out. He told Vox that he harmed her, he would make good on his threat. And now he's acting on it. Vox wanted to make prey out of him and his mother? Ha! Well he made a very fatal mistake! The hunter was now going to be the hunted. And now Deer Season took on a whole new meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vox is putting his plan into action! By convincing Ell that it's just a harmless prank! But will he follow through with his master plan? Is Alastor actually correct in his suspicion?
> 
> Vark is just a precious little bean. I can't write about Vox if I don't had his precious pet. He's like a puppy! But he's a... giant land shark...whatever he's adorable! Love the adorable Shark-puppy everyone! He's deserves all the fish and belly rubs! 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter seems to be a little shorter than others. I writes these out as they come to mind. As I said in my opening note. You Velli shippers suck. Damn you all for converting me. No, this will not end with Vox and Elli getting together. That's for the sequel.
> 
> But anyway thanks for reading everyone! I support you to review and give me your feedback! Until next time!


	24. Brawl with a Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Time for another chapter! Before we continue, I promised to make a little announcement for an acquaintance on Reddit.
> 
> Bluedreaming on reddit asked for a name of the trope of where two people are dating, but no one believes they are. Ie ignoring their sappy romantic gestures, being clueless on them dating, everyone thinks it was a joke, anything where everyone don't realize the two characters are dating.
> 
> We are calling it the Unlikely/Unbelieving Romance Trope. We want everyone to spread the word to anyone that is using this trope! Help give this trope a name!
> 
> Okay everyone We're getting into that climax of the story! The big battle!
> 
> Alastor arrives at Vox's territory. Battles and banter ensues. But is Elli truly in danger from the Media Overlord? Or is it just Alastor's paranoia?

Chapter 24: Brawl With A Buck

The Radio demon arrived on the edge of Vox's territory. Shrill static emitting from him. He knew he shouldn't have let his mother entertain Vox's agenda! Now she was in his clutches! He didn't want to think about what unspeakable horrors that the TV bastard did to his darling mother. Damn it, he should've kept a better eye on her! He should've sent Shadow with her! But no! She made him promise not to! Damn it!

He snarled as he crossed over. The Media Overlord had crossed the line. And now he was going to make him pay for whatever he did. He was a fool to allow her out on her own. Well never again. From now on he was going to make sure that she was going to have someone by her side at all times. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she got seriously hurt or killed. Sure she would come back in a few days if she wasn't killed by a holy weapon. But he didn't want to take the risk! He lost her once! He wasn't going to lose her again!

His red eyes scanned wildly for her. Ears perked for Vox's frequencies. His enemy had gone too far. And honestly? He wasn't just mad Vox. He was furious with himself. He knew that something like this was going to happen. But he allowed his mother to go without protection. He was a fool. A bonafide idiot. How could he agree with her when he knew the horrors that Hell provided? The experience that he had with his most hated rival? She was too trusting. Too kind. Too optimistic. And look where it got her. In the clutches of the Media Overlord. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Vox was having an internal conflict. Elli was currently sleeping in his guest room, so he was pleased to have some time to mull over his thoughts. He didn't want to hurt her. But Alastor was such a thorn in his side. Yes he was using her before, but it's all changed now. He was in love with her. He wanted to confess his feelings to her, but he was unsure. He knew that she had no interest in men as she focused on her son. But it's been decades. Surely he could help her learn to love again? Sure he wasn't going to force her. But he wanted to try.

He knew that Alastor was heading towards his turf. He'd be looking for her. His plan? Prevent the stag from getting to his house. Play with his emotions, toy with him. He couldn't say that Elli was dead because then he'd be sure Alastor would devour him, literally. And he knew that Elli would never forgive him if he seriously injured her son. Fuck. Why did he have to develop feelings for her? What was he thinking back then? Shit. He was screwed. He's have to worry about that later. Let it be future Vox's problem. He'd cross that bridge when it comes.

He made his way over to the guest room that his crush was staying in. He quietly peeked in. Elli was still fast asleep. He could see her tail. It made his wonder if Alastor had a tail as well. He knew when she got very excited and happy that it would wag. Just like a dog's. What it would take for him to make her tail move for him? About him? Sweet Lucifer did he want to date her. Fuck his former relationship with Valentino. Fuck the friends with benefits mentality. He wanted to be with her and only her. Was it too early to plan an entire afterlife with her? Fuck it. Who cares. He wanted to. He just had to wait. After all, they're going to be down here for all eternity. He has no problem being patient.

* * *

The Radio Demon was now into Vox's territory. His antlers were expanded to full height, his eyes black voids, his frame thinner and seemingly disjointed. His was swinging his mic around, sending magical blasts at each television that he passed. Demons were fleeing in terror at the enraged demon. No one wanting to become his next meal. Every time he spoke you could hear the static.

" **Vox**..." He called out. " **Show yourself you chicken-hearted cad! I know you're here somewhere**..."

Everyone cowered as they watched him go past. They were glad to hear that he was looking for the Media Overlord. Whatever he did this time got Alastor pissed. But hey, better it be Vox than them. It spared them what horrors he was going to dish out. More fled and hid as he destroyed another set of window displayed televisions. You know the saying "Hell has no fury like a woman scorned?" Right now, it was "Hell has no fury like an Overlord scorned." Sure enough, the requested demon appeared, a smirk on his illuminated face. Alastor came to a halt, static increased when he saw his desired prey.

"Aw, are you looking for me Bambi?"

" **WhEre Is mY mOtHEr!?** " The deer demon demanded, his voice getting garbled.

"Is this what your little tantrum is about?" Vox mocked in a condescending tone. "You just wanting your mommy?"

Alastor didn't think at what he did next. He just lunged at his rival, claws outstretched to gut, claw, do whatever he could to inflict pain. Once hitting the ground, Vox managed to use his foot to hurdle the stag off of him. Alastor grunted as he hit the ground. But he didn't stay down for long as he quickly flipped over to continue his attack. He snarled as voodoo symbols floated around him. Vox wanted to play this type of game? Then very well! He would have no issue roughing him off for the whereabouts of his mother!

He was not going to call among his associates for favors with this duel. This was personal. And he was going to make Vox confess one way or another. Shadow tentacles came up and attacked the TV-headed demon. Cables came out of Vox's back allowing him to duck and dodge the attacking appendages. When he got a moment to attack, he aimed his hands and started shooting blasts of electricity at him.

Alastor spun his microphone as a shield to protect him. Once the electricity was discharged, the deer demon sent his own shock wave of magical energy. The TV demon jumped out of the way. The magical gust striking a building causing it to explode. Boards, glass, brick showering down from the sky. More demons fled from the area. Vox had yet gone into his demonic form. One, because it would piss Alastor off more, and the other reason because he didn't want Alastor to complain to Elli when they reunited. He looked around for the nearest TV that he could phase into. He felt a surge of panic go through him. Shit. All the nearest electronic stores were destroyed. Damn it. Alastor had set up the playing field to his advantage. Fuck. He really didn't want to go into his demonic form. He looked back at his rival to see him heading towards him. He gulped. He looked around and spotted a fire hydrant. Perfect!

"Hey Bambi, I think you need to cool your wires!"

He sent several cables and pulled off the outlet, causing a blast of water to gush out. The TV demon grinned when the water hit the cannibal causing him to be sent flying a few feet. He smirked.

"You really are washed up, aren't you grandpa?"

Alastor grunted in pain when he slammed into a building. He snarled when he pushed himself off the ground. Vox smirked as he pressed his cables against the water that was trailing towards Alastor.

"Allow me to amp up the current!"

The deer demon screamed in pain when he felt the electricity pulse through him. The static giving a shrill popping sound. The younger demon cackled, taking that as his cue to run off to give him a more favorable position. He needed to head further into his territory and come into access of some TVs. He had to eventually lead Alastor to Elli, but he didn't want to. Not now. First thing first, psychologically torture his rival.

* * *

Elli yawned as she woke up. She blinked sluggishly as she looked around. It took her a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep in one of Vox's guest rooms. She got off the bed and went to look for her friend. She knew they were going to pull a prank on Alastor, but she had no idea if he went to start it yet. She exited out of the room.

"Vox?" She called.

Silence. She continued walking down the hall.

"Vox! Are ya here sugar?"

No response. She continued walking from room to room, calling for the Media Overlord. Nothing. The doe-demon took that as Vox went to go start the prank on Alastor. Since he had already left. She went to go wait for the two to arrive. Vark was lying fast asleep against the fireplace. She chuckled at the giant shark puppy. He was laying on his back, his tail curled toward his stomach. She went over and scratched the giant shark's tummy. His tail started wagging. Well she knew what she was going to do as she waited for them to come!

* * *

Alastor was mad before, well know he was pissed. This could've all been easily avoided if he just let him know where his mother was! That fox-hearted scoundrel! The TV-bastard had just unleashed a new level of hell. And he was going to make him suffer. The modern parasite has leeched off his mother for too long! Now it was time for him to learn what just happened when you messed with his loved ones!

Vox had managed to get to where he had entered through the screens of the Televisions. Well not for long. The Radio Demon had been doing what he could by destroying each TV until Vox was forced out. Yet the stag had no idea that the Media Overlord was leading him to just where he wanted. He was taking joy in mentally toying with Alastor's mind. Barely giving him any information or just leading him with vague comments.

" **CoMe oUt AnD fAcE mE YoU iNfERnAl sKUnK!** "

" _ **No skunk here Bambi. Just me**_."

Another blast of green energy shattered the television that he heard his rival's voice come from. Laughter was heard. The deer growled as he looked around. Shadow tentacles rose out the ground and shattered each screen in the nearby area around him. His ear twitched in irritation. He snarled. The Television Overlord's face appeared on the multiple screens.

" _ **You're really pathetic, you know? So reliant on mommy. Holding her back from find a man**_."

" **I Am THe OnLY mAN sHe NEedS!** "

His mother didn't need a man! She told him so! She didn't need anyone! Just him! Just like always! No other man was to come into their life! No one! He sent more shots of energy at the screens, causing the electronic devices to explode.

" _ **Are you sure?**_ "

The cannibal growled, looking around for what other stores of his that was close by.

" _ **Because I'm pretty sure your mommy and I have quite the connection.**_ "

A record scratch was heard. No. No, no, no! Never! That would never happen! Ever! His mother would never get the loads of him!

" _ **Who knows? One day you could be my son. With h**_ ** _er beautiful eyes, soft lips, and that tail..._** "

" **DoN'T taLK aBOut HeR LIkE ThAt!** "

Shadow swarmed into the stores, voodoo dolls reach into the screens to drag the TV Demon out. The entire area was glitching and static was crackling. Voodoo symbols and shadows floating around the perimeter. His shadows managed to pull Vox out of his electronic devices. Once he was out, the media demon sent a discharge of electricity, causing the voodoo dolls to release him and retreat into the shadows. Vox scrambled up, ducking behind a wall as his rival sent another surge of magic at him. Once he felt the magical energy dim. He came out and sent his own wave.

The moment he sent out his, Alastor retaliated. This caused the two energy beams to collide against each other, pushing up into the air. The glitching blue and red creating a beam. An explosion was heard from the two entwining forces of power. The explosion was so loud that it caught everyone's attention outside of Vox's territory. And everyone could see the beam if they looked up from their busy lives. Curious demons with the lack of foresight looked towards the beam, while others scattered. Yet the explosion caught one demon's attention more than the other's. Elli's.

* * *

The doe demon had ran out of the house. She was worried that Vox or Alastor were hurt. She saw the beam of two colors. Figuring it was Alastor and Vox, she headed towards it. She had no idea what was going on. Maybe it was Alastor? She knew her son would be worried, but she expect him to start destroying things! Maybe the prank was a bad idea. She didn't mean to upset Alastor this much!

She ignored the other Sinners around her running away from the directions that she was heading towards. She did her best to dodge and shove past the ones that were fleeing. She ignored the crumbled buildings around her. The broken glass crunched beneath her heels. She ignored the smoke that billowed around them. Several stores were on fire. She looked up to see the beam was start to come apart.

"Oh... Ah hope Ah get ta 'em in time!"

She increased her speed. She hope that she would make it before the two were seriously hurt. Her ears were perked for the two. She heard a loud thundering sound of a building collapsing. She made sure to change her direction to where it was. She thought she saw a spark of blue and red. She just hope she'd arrive in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUHHHGGGG! This chapter killed me! *flops onto the couch that magically appeared* Action chapters are the worst! *sits up* I apologize to you all if this is badly written. I can't write action scenes! I would've update soon but... AAAAHHHGGG! This chapter!
> 
> I want to thank CarlosMartinEdward on Reddit for your help. You really helped me with my writers block! Much love!
> 
> We're almost done people!
> 
> *shock gasps*
> 
> I know. I know. Two, maybe three more chapters. But it's going to be worth it! I promise!
> 
> Will Alastor get Vox to reveal what he knows? Will Vox succeed with his plan to break Alastor? Can Elli make it time before something horrible happens to the both of them?
> 
> Stay tuned!


	25. Revelations Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are everyone! It's time for another chapter! And it's finally 2021! Woo!
> 
> Elli manages to find Alastor and Vox. But they're in the midst of a fight. And Ell learns some shocking news.

Chapter 25: Revelations Revealed

Elli was horrified to see the two battling. She had no idea what could've caused them to be at each other's throats! She watched in horror as Vox sent his cables at her son. The stag used his can to block the sparking cables. Spinning out of the way as he did. As he spun around, he failed to notice a cable grab his leg. Alastor cried out in pain when he was electrocuted. The doe-demon covered her mouth, muffling her shocked cries. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could this had happen? She wanted to run into the middle but she was frozen. She could only watch as they attacked each other.

Alastor was swung overhead. She winced when he hit the ground. Before the stag had a chance to even get a breath, he was flung around once again. This time getting slammed into a wall. More cables wrapped around him, making a cocoon around him. He cried out when electricity pulsed through him. Once the electricity died down, the red deer was struggling to catch his breath. He was no longer in his demonic form. Too drained. He glared up at his rival, blood dripping from his mouth. His hair was a ruffled by the battle. Causing strands to stick out random. His monocle had fallen off his face and hanging from his coat. The glass of it was shattered. His clothes were torn in different places. His smile curled more as Vox got closer. The red cladded-male gave a bloody spat of saliva. Which landed on his rival's shoes.

"How impolite of you." Vox scolded.

"I only expressed on how you deserved."

His voice was shaking a bit, but his eyes still blazed with hatred and confidence. The Media Overlord smirked.

"All this over because of you missed your dearest mommy."

"You did something to her!"

"Did I?"

"I know you did! Mother promised me she'd be back before the curfew! And she wasn't!"

The stag's eyes narrowed as his rival started to chuckle.

"You're pathetic. You know that Bambi?" Vox's face got closer to his. "If I wanted to hurt her, I would've already done so."

Static crackled.

"What is your plan then? If you so claimed that you didn't want to hurt her?"

"Simple."

The deer did what he could to not flinch as the cables tightened their hold on him.

"Use her against you."

The cannibal radio host blinked at the surprise explanation. He gave a scoffing laugh.

"Ha! You truly are a fool! My mother would never choose you over me! Her own son!"

"Hasn't she?"

This caused Alastor to be silent. It wasn't true, right? He was still her number one priority. Like always. ...then why did he feel like Vox's word's held some truth to it? After all these months, he could see that she wasn't as present as she used to be with him. Their usual close relationship has seem to lessen. They were spending as much time together any more. Most of the time she was with... Vox. Was it... was it true? Has she really chose Vox over him? She wouldn't... She'd never...Not... not over her own son... He swallowed.

"Y-You're lying..."

"Am I? What do you think we've been doing all this time?"

He didn't want to think of what possible debauchery that his rival was alluring to. Because she wouldn't. She assured him that the two did nothing of the sort. They were just friends... right? She swore off men. The only man in her life was him and him alone. No one else. ...until he came in. The Radio Demon shook his head. He didn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe.

"They're not dates..." He protested. His voice was wavering from the doubt that the TV-demon had weaved into his mind. "Sh-She said I was the... only man in her life..."

The Media Overlord grinned. This was just what he wanted! The mental breakdown and insecurity of him no longer having his mother as a safety net. His primary relationship was being shattered before him.

"But you don't know that for sure, do you?" He got closer to his face. "We were doing more than just getting to know each other Bambi."

She wouldn't. She assured him that they were just friends. That he was all she needed. That's what she told him. His ears started to flatten at his insecurities started to surface. His mother didn't date. She wouldn't lie to him. But... was he right? He shut his eyes. Somewhat thinking that if he opened them, everything that he was told would magically go away. That everything Vox was implying was all just from the injuries that he sustained was distorting reality.

"Face it Alastor. She's chosen me over you."

The stag's eyes snapped open.

"That is not true!"

"Isn't it?"

Alastor was taken aback. He couldn't answer. Why? He wasn't completely confident to argue back. Because in a way, it was like she was choosing the Media Overlord over him. Every time he brought up his concerns she would dismiss it. Like... like she was dismissing _him._ Was he... was he no longer that important to her? Had he... had he been... _replaced!?_ Had Vox did the impossible? Had he successfully managed to take over the spot that he held for so long? Taken over the supposed pedestal of the main man in her life and afterlife?

"I-It's not..." He weakly protested, still refusing to open his eyes.

"What's wrong Alastor? Afraid to open your eyes? Afraid to face the reality that she. Doesn't. Love. You?"

Alastor did what he could to not suck in a shaky breath. She does love him. She does. He was her son. She wouldn't... she'd never... He grunted in pain when Vox threw him onto the ground. His eyes finally snapped open. He turned his attention to his rival. Cables were raised and sparking.

"Don't worry Bambi. I'll take good care of her while you're away!"

* * *

Elli was shocked at what she was hearing. Not just that, but she was furious. Vox had lied to her. He _lied._ He told her that he wanted her help to be friends with her son! With her! But no! He was using her! Using her to hurt her own son! Oh what a fool she had been! Alastor was right about him all along! How could she have been so easily deceived by him?

And the fact that she had lured her away from Alastor to hurt and torment him? How dare he! She clenched her fists in anger. Anger at Vox. Anger at herself for failing to protect her son. What type of mother was she? How could she be blinded on his true intentions? She felt an energy course through her. She growled in fury.

"Don't worry Bambi. I'll take good care of her while you're away!"

"No!"

She ran forward to shield Alastor. The moment she was in the line of attack, the cable made contact with her. She screamed in pain as the electricity surged through her. Once the current was done pulsing through her, she fell onto the ground.

"Mama/Elli!" Alastor and Vox exclaimed at the same time.

Alastor scrambled to his knees and took hold of her collapsed form. He gently lifted her up, brushing her hair off her face.

"Mama? Mama? Are you alright?"

The female groaned in pain. Her eyes fluttered open, then focused on him. She weakly raised a hand to cup his cheek.

"Sha..."

"Mama... A-are you okay?"

She grunted as she sat up. Vox took a step forward.

"Elli, I-"

He jumped when the doe-demon glared at him. She pointed a finger at him. Her hand shaking in anger.

"You..." She managed to stand up. "You liar!"

The TV-demon flinched at her tone, backing up with each step that she took.

"Ya lied ta me you grifter! You sneaksby scoundral! Ah trusted ya, ya white-livered wrinkler!"

"I-I-I can explain!"

"Explain what? That ya used me? That ya _lied_ ta me!? That ya bamboozled me fer yer own gain!? Ta hurt my son!? Ta hurt me!?"

"No. I-I mean yes... at first. B-b-but I-I changed! I-I would never hurt you!"

"But ya did!"

"I didn't expect you to run into my cables!"

"Ah ain't talkin' 'bout gettin' electrocuted! Ah thought ya was my friend!"

"I am your friend!"

A tense silence fell between the two. The Southern belle just glowered at the TV-demon. She turned and helped her son up.

"If ya were, ya wouldn't had lied ta me 'nd used me ta hurt MY son." She looked at Alastor. "Let's get ya home, minou."

Vox stared as she started to leave. A wave of panic surged through him. No. No, no, no, no! He couldn't lose Elli! He didn't want her to leave him! She was actually the best thing that had happen to him in a long time! Fuck! He couldn't loose her!

"Wait! Elli, don't go! I love you!"

Fuck. Smooth Vox. Absolutely, fucking smooth. The doe-demon turned to look back at him.

"Love doesn't lie 'nd manipulate, Vox."

As the mother-son duo left, Vox sunk to his knees. He had managed to shatter a part of Alastor's will. But for what? To hurt the only person he actually felt would generally love him back? All to just get at his rival? To prove that he was superior? And now, she hated him. And he had no idea what to do to earn her affection back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 everyone! I was trying to get this out before New Years, but oh well! Sorry that it's a bit shorter than normal. Post Christmas craziness. But here's a new chapter to start the new year!
> 
> Elli had finally learned the truth about Vox's plan! And in order to keep her friendship, Vox blurts out his true feelings for her! Can Vox earn Elli's trust again? Or is this something that can't be repaired?
> 
> We're almost done everyone! Just two more chapters to go! Happy New Year and may it be better than 2020! Thanks for reading!


	26. The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know in the last chapter I said there was going to be two more chapters. This and then the epilogue. Well... change of plans! This is the last chapter!
> 
> *hears the sad chorus*
> 
> Don't be sad. For this is good news! Because I couldn't have done any of this without all of you! So thank you all so much!
> 
> Elli and Alastor talk about what happened with Vox. As several weeks goes back, Vox is wanting to reconcile and earn Elli's forgiveness. Will she?

Chapter 26: The Conclusion

Elli and Alastor were back at the hotel. The doe-demon was doing the familiar routine of patching up her son's injuries. Lightly dabbing the alcohol-soaked rag on the wounds. So far, they hadn't spoken a word to each other yet. Either they didn't know what to say, or they were both waiting for the other to speak first. It was unclear. Once she was finished, she pat his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"C'mon sha. Inta the tub. We need ta get that dirt 'nd blood off of ya."

He let out a small sigh.

"Must I?"

She nudged him.

"C'mon. Ya reek anyways. Ya could use a showa'."

The stag huffed, but did as she requested. He really didn't like taking a bath or a shower, due to some bad experiences when he was alive. He only would get in for her though. And that was about it. Once he was showered, he made his way back to where he knew that his mother was still waiting for him. He was dressed with a pair of pajama bottoms on. Once he had sat back down, Elli started tending to her son's wounds. Even though she didn't need to with their ability to heal faster, it was mostly due out of habit for her. One that he refused to deny. Once he was all patched up to her liking, she wrapped his arms around him.

"Ah'm so sorry sha. Ah thought he was really wantin' ta be yer friend. Ah'm so, so sorry bebe."

"It's alright mother. I understand you were trying to do what's best for me. Just like you always do." He grabbed her hand as he looked up at her. "I don't blame you for falling victim to his charm, mother. He has fooled many with his silvered tongue."

She nodded. He put on his pajama top to cover his upper torso. If it was anyone else that would've touched him, he would've disemboweled them. But this was his darling mother. Only she had the privilege to touch him. He went and hugged her, sensing that she needed it. He heard her sniff. Oh heavens no. He pushed back to see that she was starting to get teary-eyed.

"Oh mother, don't cry. Everything is alright now."

"It ain't though! Because of me trustin' him, Ah put ya endangered!"

"We would've duked it out another day, mother. This isn't my first round with him."

"Ah still failed ya. Ah was ta look afta' ya. 'Nd Ah didn't. What kind of motha' am Ah?"

Seeing her distressed made his heart ache. If it was anyone else he wouldn't had cared. Damn Vox! Damn him for doing this to her! He'd make sure once he was back to his full strength that he bring him a new level of hell to him. And a fool was he as well! Actually believing those words that the TV-bastard had said to him! Making him believe that she had chosen him over her own son! He hugged her again.

"One who thought she was doing me favor to extend my friendship group. One who always looks out for me."

She sniffed as she looked at him.

"Ya sure?"

"Of course I am."

She hugged him again. Yes these last couple of months were a rollercoaster, and Vox's attempts of breaking them up had failed. In the end, it just showed that their relationship was stronger than ever.

* * *

Vox was in a state of turmoil. He had no idea what he was going to do. It had been at least two months since his battle with Alastor and Elli confronting him. ...It also had been two months since he confessed his feelings for her. He wanted to go talk to her, but didn't know what to say. He had typed up many text messages but none of them were sent. He groaned as he was staring at his phone once again.

"Will you just call her already?"

Vox turned his head to see Velvet sitting on the couch busy messing with her phone. Valentino wasn't joining them today. The moth was in a bad mood because he and Vox had still not gotten back together yet. Well it was too bad. He was sick of the Porn Overlord treating him like shit. And if anything, he really wanted to go out with Elli. He just didn't know how he would.

"What if she's still mad at me and refuses to pick up?"

"Then you leave her a voicemail. Duh."

"What do I do afterwords if she doesn't call me back?"

"Keep reaching out. Ooh! Send her gifts with cards apologizing!"

The TV Demon perked up at that. That was a great idea! He instant went online and ordered several bouquets of her favorite flowers, balloons and a card to be sent to the hotel. He really hoped that this would work.

"Velvet, you are a genius!"

"Well _duh_! Of course I am!"

The Media Overlord chuckled. He looked back at his screen. He really hoped that Elli would forgive him. Or at the least, call back to talk to him. He really hoped that she would. Because he didn't know how long he could wait before he went out to confront her at the hotel.

* * *

Elli was surprised when about a dozen bouquets of Luna Hibiscius was delivered to the hotel for her. Along with several balloons with the words "I'm Sorry" printed on them. Alastor, Rosie, Lizzie and Mimzy were all suspicious of the sudden flowers. There was a card as well with the flowers. The doe-demon was curious on who it was from. She only had two possible suitors. Vox and Adam.

"I bet it's from Vox." Mimzy replied.

"Want me to burn them, mother? We can use them for fertilizer in the garden. And I'll happily release the balloons outside." Her son piped up.

When she didn't answer, Rosie studied her employee/friend. Her sister. While they weren't related by blood, they did share a bond. Franklin, before she died, was the closest to a sister she had. Until she backstabbed her and got herself exterminated.

"Elli? What do you plan on doing?"

"Ah'm... not sure yet."

"You're not sure? You're not _sure_!?" Lizzie snapped. "The TV bastard used you against your own son! He _lied_ to you! He played with your emotions! He doesn't deserve the time of day from you!"

She knew that. She did. In all honesty, she should've been more suspicious of his motives. She was in Hell! Of course Vox was down here for being a horrid person! She really felt stupid for not being more aware. And for putting her son in danger! Even though Alastor had assure her it would've happen even without her, it still didn't mean that she didn't feel guilty for getting involved. She stared at the card in her hand.

 _I'm sorry, Elli. I really want to talk to you about everything that happened. Send me a text or a call so we can meet up. Please._ -Vox

She knew that she shouldn't. But she has wiser now. More alert for his tricks. Determined, angered, and curious, she knew what she was going to do.

"Ah'm gunna see him."

They started to protest.

"Ta give him a piece of my mind 'nd ta let 'im know that Ah ain't _eva_ ' gunna let him do what he did again."

"Then I'm coming along too." Alastor spoke up.

He wouldn't _dare_ leave her alone after last time. All those months of him lying and playing with her emotions. He was a cad. A bona-fide sharper. If he tried to pull another fast one on her, he wasn't going to hesitate to send a reminder to him. His mother's well-being came before anything else. And if he got to shatter his screen, that was an added bonus.

"No."

The Radio Overlord looked at her in surprise.

"But mother-"

"I would like Rosie to accompany me."

The female Overlord blinked in surprise.

"Are you positive about this Elli?"

"Ah am." The Southern woman nodded. "Alastor 'nd Lizzie Ah have no idea would be willing to jump inta protect me if he does somethin'. But I know how they are. No offense ta you two, but Ah need someone who won't jump ta jus' attackin' him immediately."

"Oh fine." Lizzie huffed.

"As you wish mother." Alastor agreed reluctantly.

Even though he didn't like that he was going, he did know that Rosie would look out for his sweet mother. He trusted her. The two Overlords looked at each other, both nodded in understanding. It was settled then. She was going to confront Vox after all these months.

* * *

Vox was both nervous and excited when Elli sent him the text. She wanted them to meet at the coffee that they frequent. Fair enough. He made the point to come alone as he didn't want to make her feel like he was luring her into a trap. He was nervously tapping the table as he waited for her. He already had ordered his coffee. He really hoped that she would be open to them being friends again. Hell, he's willing to do anything to please her as long as it meant she'd take him back into her friendship circle!

"Vox." The Media Overlord looked up to see the doe demon.

"Elli!" He blinked in surprise to see Rosie as well. "And... Rosie. What a...surprise to see you here as well."

"I came as support on Elli's request. Alastor wanted to be here instead, and I'm sure it wouldn't be a pleasant exchange on your part if he does. Though, in all honesty, whatever he would've done, it would be well deserved."

He gave a small nod, not really wanting to argue with her.

"Rosie, can ya give us a bit of privacy fer a moment?" Elli requested.

"Of course." She gave the TV demon a warning look then walked off to the counter to get herself a cup of tea.

Once the female Overlord had left, Elli took the seat across from Vox. The Media Overlord felt his heart skip a beat when she did. He opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him.

"Ah ain't gunna fergive ya."

Vox felt his heart drop. That was not he was expecting the first thing to be said.

"Not yet anyway."

He perked up at that. He took that to start speaking.

"Elli, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. Yes, I used and lied to you. And I know that I can't change the past. But I'm willing to do anything in order to save our friendship! Anything!"

She was silent as she messed with the cup of tea that was sitting in front of her. Preordered by Vox. After some silence, and a sip of the tea, she turned her gaze to him.

"There are gunna be rules, 'nd Ah expect ya ta follow 'im."

"Anything!"

"Rule one: Ya will give a sincere apology ta Alastor. Rule two: Ya will make an effort ta be cordial with him. Ah don't expect ya two to be de best of friends, but around me, ya are ta be civil."

He nodded.

"I can do that."

"Rule three: No tryin' ta get any information about Alastor from me. Unless Ah feel like ya won't use any stories Ah share against him, Ah ain't tellin' any."

"That's fair."

"Rule four: No tryin' ta court me. We are friends 'nd only friends. Don't think Ah fergot about yer confession of love."

He chuckled nervously. Damn it. He didn't think she be upset about it still. But in the way, she had a right to be.

"I understand. Friends only. Is... that all?"

She hummed as she took another sip of her tea.

"For now." Unexpectedly, she grabbed his tie and jerked him close to where her nose was almost touching his screen. "If ya hurt my son like that in front of me again, _using_ me fer ya own selfish gain, Ah won't hesitate ta kick yer ass and bust that screen of yers. 'Nd Ah don't give a damn if you're more poweful than me in terms of strength 'nd power. Ah _will_ send ya ta Double Hell. Is that understood?"

"Cr-crystal..." He gulped.

"Good."

She released him. She downed the rest of her tea and stood up.

"E-Elli?"

"It was good to see ya again Vox. But Ah promised Alastor we'd spend some time tagetha'. Ah'll call ya fer a day out in the future."

He watched as Elli and Rosie left, leaving him alone in the cafe. After a couple of moments of gathering his thoughts, a love-sick grin came across his screen. His eyes turning into hearts. When he first met Elli, she was nothing but a pawn in his plan. But over time, he had learned that there was so much more to her. And that he valued her friendship. He hated Alastor, yes. But he was now in love with his mother. Oh the irony.

He learned a lot about Elli and her relationship with her son. While this was going to take some time for him to get back into her good gracious, he didn't mind working for it. He was serious about making it up to her. He'll show her just how much she means to him. Her and Alastor was a lot alike. But that wasn't going to deter him. He would make Elli see that he was worthy of being in her afterlife. He had to admit, that Alastor was just like his mother. He'd make it work with his rival for her. And even though, he didn't care for him, he had to admit that Alastor was truly his mother's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I'm finished!
> 
> I want to thank you all for joining me in my story! Thank you all for the support, the reviews, just everything! I couldn't had make this fic without all of you!
> 
> I know many of you would probably expect Vox and Elli to get together in the end. You are WRONG! You want to know why?
> 
> *drum roll*
> 
> There is going to be a sequel! That's right! Vox and Elli's romance is going to get it's own fic! You all have inspired me so much that I couldn't let this lie! So keep an eye out for the upcoming sequel, I A-Doe You!
> 
> So thank you all again! You are amazing, I love you, and I'll see you all in the sequel!


End file.
